Shatter: A Sequel to Shard
by Lunaclaw1
Summary: Things have changed greatly since Shard's escape from Thunderclan. Alliances shift. A war looms on the horizon, ready for bloodshed . A new competition that could enslave the losers. Strange cats with odd abilities. An old enemy returns. With love at stake, and an evil force demanding to rise again, will Shard's new clan be thrown into chaos? Oh yes. *I don't own Warriors*
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

Shard stepped carefully across the clearing. She was somewhere between Highstones and Carrionplace. Her new collar was filled with the teeth of prey, dogs, and cats. Less of the latter two, but she resolved to fix this later. She needed to find her new home or her soon-to-be-born kits, and this would be the perfect place to set up camp. There was a little clearing, surrounded by tall boulders, moved by the Twolegs from to make Carrionplace. One stood next to a tall hollowed one that would become the leader's den/ Bloodrock. It was on that stone next to Bloodrock that _the Order_ was created, carved into the stone by her reinforced claws.

**The Order**

**-All cats under six moons will be assigned a name, ending in –pad**

**-All cats above six moons, but haven't received their warrior name, will take their former name and drop –pad, ending with –claw/-breeze (-claw for toms, -breeze for she-cats)**

**-In order for a cat to become warriors, they must battle another cat wanting to receive their warrior name, until one cannot battle anymore. The winner becomes a warrior.**

**-A tom warrior will drop their –claw/-breeze ending and take on dusk- beginning.**

**-A she-cat warrior will receive a –whisper ending.**

**-Toms who lose the battle will have to perform other tasks to prove their worth in Bloodclan.**

**-She-cats who lose will become Unchoosens.**

**-Unchoosens are assigned the task of raising kits. They may not choose thier own mates or train to fight. A she-cat warrior may raise her own kits unless it interferes with her missions. If this is the case, thier kits will be given to a Unchoosen. Unchoosens rank below non-warriors. **

**-An Unchoosen is expected to comply to any higher ranking cat without question. Failure to do so will result in punishment. **

**-To become an Elite warrior, the leader will assign you an Elite mission, and if you succeed, you lose your dark-/-whisper ending.**

**-In order to receive a high rank (Leader, Deputy, Elite warrior, etc.), you must battle against your competitors. The winner becomes the rank assigned.**

**-If a leader dies, the deputy must fight any opposers to earn his/her title.**

**-Leader's word is law and should be obeyed without question.**

Shard stepped back, brushing away the rock chips and admiring her handy-work. She smiled and padded off to find some rats at Carrionplace. She would catch a few rats for the others. They would be hungry when they returned.

…

Sootpaw waited silently with Risingeye. The two cats were well hidden in the tall tree with their silver and grey pelts. Risingeye waited for Dewfoot's signal. He was only a few fox-leaps away, but she still lost track of him every now and again in the tall tree. She found him by the gleam of his new collar, studded with teeth of prey and his one dog tooth. She felt her own around her neck. Emberheart stood toward the border, hidden in some brambles. He would help after the raid. For now, it was just Risingeye, Sootpaw, and Dewfoot. Night had fallen, and the three cats welcomed the shadowy darkness. It would make their mission a lot easier. The moon tonight reminded Sootpaw of the many moons they spent training, becoming fast, sneaky, and strong, and tonight it would pay off.

A flick of Dewfoot's tail and the three started moving toward the camp, low to the ground. The silent echoes of the camp were deafening. All Sootpaw remembers is the chaos that once ensued after their escape. Her ears swivel. Hearing nothing, the three cats pad into the camp on quiet paws. The only noise, their dog-claw claws tapping on the soft soil, was too quiet to detect.

Sootpaw slinked toward the nursery. She placed her ear on the cold wall, hearing nothing but the queen's and kit's soft breathing. She peered in a crack in the den that had not been patched yet. Three little kits were with Feathertail, Shatter's brother with Dawnsong, and Leaffur had her tail curled around two little white furballs. Feathertail was closest to the entrance, and her nest was the farthest away from the two other queens.

She signaled to Dewfoot, who padded over. He mouths_ 'Are they all asleep?'_

She dips her head.

He nods_. 'Go and fetch Emberheart please. Quietly.'_

She gives him a quick nod and darts across the clearing. Her paws seem to hover over the ground as she runs, causing the leaves to remain still.

…

Emberheart sits by a stream nearby Thunderclan camp. Beside him are Smoke and Softpaw. Softpaw is complaining that Sootpaw went in the first group, and he's in the second one.

Smoke, who had had enough of his ear being yapped off, snaps at him. "Oh, stuff it ungrateful mouse-brain! Be lucky you didn't get stuck watching Shatter." Emberheart snickers as Softpaw's ears flatten. Emberheart wondered what Brokenthicket was doing right now. _Probably waiting for Shard to come and fetch her and bring her to camp._ Suddenly, Sootpaw appeared. The three toms jumped, fur settling after they realized it was her.

Emberheart lashed his tail. "Dewfoot sent you? He's ready?"

Sootpaw scoffed. "No I ran all this way to tell you false alarm" she said in a sarcastic voice before dashing back into the undergrowth. Emberheart rolled his eyes, and the three toms unsheathed their claws and ran toward the camp after Sootpaw.

…

Dewfoot waited until Sootpaw, Emberheart, Smoke, and Softpaw slipped into camp. Risingeye bounded over to them. The others waited outside while Dewfoot snuck inside.

Dewfoot grabbed a tiny bundle of fur from the sleeping Feathertail and handed it off to Softpaw. He heard Softpaw pad away. He gave the other two to Emberheart, who followed him. Smoke took two more, and Sootpaw grabbed the last one. Emberheart and Softpaw came back. Smoke came a bit later. He knew Sootpaw would watch the kits in the old fox den, where Shard, Risingeye, and he once hid, until the mission was done. They would all retrieve the kits and head back to camp, where they would all settle in and start their new clan.

Now they needed a queen for all those kits. Brokenthicket wouldn't be able to handle all the incoming kits by herself. Despite her ragged pelt, she wasn't very old. She could raise a litter or two, but not six kits by herself. Then there were his own kits to think about.

_Focus, mousebrain. _He shook his head, signaling to Emberheart, Smoke, and Risingeye. Softpaw kept watch, outside, ears perked.

Dewfoot told them earlier to put a sheathed paw on their mouth and an unsheathed paw on their throat. Each did exactly what he told them too. Emberheart put a paw over the mouth of Feathertail. Risingeye's paw found Leaffur's and Dewfoot got Dawnsong. The queens jumped, but the warriors had them pinned right away, making sure they made no sound. Their fear scent filled the den, and he assumed it was mostly for their kits. Queens were like that.

Dewfoot hissed quietly. "We have your kits and they're safe for now, but if you don't want harm to come to them, you will come quietly."

The looks in their eyes told the warriors they would comply. Emberheart bared his fangs at the queen before letting her up. Risingeye's claws poked the queen's neck before letting her up, not enough to draw blood, but enough to pinch. Dewfoot just let the queen up. Smoke and Softpaw looked inside the den at the three terrified queens. Dewfoot hissed again. "Remember, not a word."

He padded out of the den. The three queens followed, Dawnsong in between Feathertail and Leaffur. Smoke and Softpaw fell in step on either side of the queens, and Risingeye and Emberheart brought up the rear. Dewfoot knew they knew if they played love-bird and messed up, Shard would skin their pelts alive. He knew there would be no trouble.

Nearing the fox den, he flicked his tail to stop. He turned around to face the queens.

"You'll help carry your kits. Don't think you'll be able to run. Our leader has given us permission to hunt you down and kill you. You won't even make it five fox lengths, never mind back to camp." The queens shrunk back and nodded. Dewfoot nodded, and Risingeye and Emberheart padded toward the fox den hidden in the ferns. Sootpaw carried one out and handed it to Feathertail. Emberheart passed his to Dawnsong, and Risingeye gave hers to Leaffur. Smoke took one, as did Softpaw. Sootpaw came out with the last one and nodded to Dewfoot.

Dewfoot smiled. "Very good. Now, we'll go across Thunderpath, and toward camp."

The queens looked uncertain, but the snarls of the warriors made them too scared to reply.

Dewfoot meowed. "Let's move."

The queens were pushed forward, now with their kits in their jaws. Sootpaw was walking up by Dewfoot. Their paws ached, but they were used to the pain by now. They hoped the queens wouldn't complain.

They approached Thunderpath, and it was clear. They scurried across, seeing no monsters for miles. The queens begged for a rest, but Dewfoot flicked his tail, saying they push onward. Soon, they arrive at a ring of tall boulders. This was the new Bloodclan camp. They had arrived.

For **Foxbracken - Phoenix Everren**:

Pick two tom kits and two she-kits. Feel free to mix-n-match, or make up a part!

**Tom kit #1:**

**short silver fur  
stormy green eyes**

**distant personality**

**Tom kit #2:**

**fluffy dark brown tabby fur  
ice blue eyes**

**compassionate personality**

**Tom kit #3:**

**thick brown fur  
yellow eyes**

**sincere personality**

**Tom kit #4:**

**short black fur  
and dark amber eyes**

**determined personality**

**She-kit #1**

**soft silver fur  
dark hazel eyes**

**serious personality**

**She-kit #2**

**short black fur  
bright green eyes**

**cruel personality**

**She-kit #3**

**soft silver fur**

**dark yellow eyes**

**cold-hearted personality**

**She-kit #4**

**short creamy brown fur  
yellow eyes**

**brave personality**


	2. Chapter 1: The New Bloodclan

**Chapter 1: The New Bloodclan**

Dewfoot saw the three queens shake as they climbed up the steep, slick rock that serves up the entrance to camp. Feathertail slipped and almost fell if Risingeye hadn't had caught her. Risingeye growls, tossing the queen off her with a small hiss. Feathertail shrank back, ears flat and tail wrapped around the kit in her jaws as much as possible. They leaped down into the camp without any other further mishaps. He hoped Shard had a few mice for them. He was sure the rest of them were hungry from the long journey.

…

Shard saw the approaching cats leap down the rocks into the clearing. She purred as she saw the three queens and the kits. Padding out of her den, she sat on the ledge in front of it that she now called Bloodrock. The warriors glanced up at her, as did the queens, who looked weak, tired, and hungry. She flicked her tail, and Dewfoot snarled at the queens to drop the kits. They set the little furballs down and Shard spoke.

"Welcome to Bloodclan, former queens of Thunderclan. You have been chosen for a new, more prosperous clan, and you should honor that privilege."

The queens shook more at the name of her mighty clan. _They will certainly become Unchoosens. They have no training and seem scared of their own shadow. _"Smoke and Softpaw, take them to their den for now. Tell Brokenthicket she may give Shatter to me." They dipped their heads and half-nudged, half-shoved the queens toward a little den in the rocks that was half underground. Shard had scratched a 'U' on a rock outside the den. One mewed for her kits, but Smoke and Softpaw forced them down into the den. Softpaw sat outside the den, still listening. Smoke went to go fetch Brokenthicket.

Shard continued. "Please see The Order outside my den. Soon, I will fix my father's fatal mistake by going to Moonpool and receiving nine lives. I will also choose a deputy, and there will be no fight for rank. Please remember I may add to The Order at any time." Brokenthicket came out with Shatter in her jaws and placed her with the other kits for the time being.

Shard smiled. "I shall now give you your Bloodclan names. I shall add to The Order now. Any Unchoosen will become –face. The Unchoosens will become Featherface, Leafface, and Dawnface. Dewfoot will become Ripple, Risingeye becomes Silver, and Brokenthicket becomes…"she thought for a moment "Eclipse, after my old mentor, who taught me the skills to become a Bloodclan cat. Emberheart becomes Russet, and Smoke will become Chill. As for the two who have not received warrior names yet, I grant them full warrior- and elite warrior-ship. Sootpaw, you will be known as Cinder, and Softpaw, you will be known as Bracken. You seven cats have become the first generation of Elite Bloodclan warriors. Congratulations. The naming of the kits will occur after we eat."

Shard flicked her tail toward a large fresh-kill pile. It held around twelve pieces of prey. Eight of them went to her and her Elites. Two pieces went to the group of kits, and the other two, skinny mice were tossed into the Unchoosen den. The warriors led the kits into the Unchoosen den and assigned Leafface, Dawnface, and Featherface kits to take care off. Shatter stayed with her mother and father in the leader's den.

Shard looked happily down at the small black kit. Soon, her own kits would come, and maybe Shatter would be less lonely. Ripple setted next to Shard and Shatter curled up by Shard's swollen belly. He mews in her ear. "It won't be long now, will it?"

Shard smiles as his tail rests over her back, the tip of it grazing her belly. "No, it won't. I will need the skill of a medicine cat soon, though…"

Ripple frowned. "I'll send the Elites to find one for you. For now my love, rest your tired head."

Shard smiles, settling her head on her paws, wrapping her tail around Shatter, and letting her eyelids drop. Before she fell asleep, she heard her father's voice echo in her head. _Well done, Shard. Well done. _

**Next Chapter = Featherface's POV, I think. More about the new Unchoosens and the life they now live. Plus, Ripple's quest for a med cat for his beloved Shard!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Unchoosen

**Chapter 2: Unchoosen**

Featherface shifted quietly in the cold, dark, damp den. Stonepad, one of her own, and Mistpad, one of Leafface's kits, were quietly curled up, resting against my stomach. Dawnface had my other kit, now named Swiftpad and Leafface's other kit, Ravenpad. Leafface has been assigned taking care of the remaining kits, Wolfpad and Lynxpad.

Their den…well, she wouldn't call it a den, really. It was far from the warm, comforting Thunderclan nursery. It was mostly underground. Damp rock shelves surrounded them, with three ledges leading up to a ledge that was large enough for a cat to put their front paws on and bark orders down at them. Each of them had old moss that was pretty dry, but the dampness of the cave made them cold unless they lay on the scratchy thing for a while. There was a small cavern in which Featherface slept. It was just as cold as the other beds, and it had the bloody claw-marks etched into the back of the stone. Whose blood it could be was left to her imagination, and she shuddered at what she came up with.

The kits had woken up and played in the tiny clearing at the bottom of the cliff, where the rock steps were. In order for them to leave, they scramble up the steps, clumsy and kit-like. Only the kits could leave freely. Unchoosens were only supposed to come out when summoned.

Night had fallen, and the one beam of moonlight lit the rock prison. How she missed the warmth of Thunderclan, both the literal and symbolic warmth. She missed her mate, Darkfoot. She missed her clanmates, and their soothing voice, not like these monster's harsh, degrading remarks.

Suddenly, a voice snapped at them, at which they all shrank back with fear, their ears plastered to their heads.

"Featherface, get up here!" It could only be the voice of Chill. She felt herself tremble as Dawnface and Leafface gave her looks of both empathy and sympathy. She slowly got to her paws and climbed up the three steps, remembering to look down as she got to the ledge. _You can't look them in the eye unless directly told to; One of the many new laws of The Order. _She still felt the sting of her last reminder by him on her flank.

She spoke in a whisper. "Yes, Chill?"

He smiled and said. "Ripple wants to see you. Get to the leader's den. Now!" With the last word, his clawed paw landed on her flank, and she felt his sharp dog-tooth claws break skin. She flinched, sinking down till her belly grazed the ground, and she felt her tail go between her legs in submission.

"Yes, Chill. Right away, Chill." She dipped her head nervously and scurried toward the leader's den, pushing aside the torn blanket that covered the entrance.

Shard was lying on her side. There were claw marks on the ground around her. She wore a pained expression, and Ripple, a worried one. He looked up and noticed her. She looked down meekly, addressing him with the same whisper of a voice. "Yes, Ripple?"

He flicked his tail and said calmly, "I need you to help Shard until I return. She's kitting soon, and I need to go ask a favor of an old friend. Do what she asks until I return."

She nodded and sat next to her leader's head, avoiding her thrashing claws. She knew the pains of kitting, and hoped Ripple would return to her in time.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him touch his nose to her flank, whispering a promise to be back, and then he was gone, leaving a wind to ruffle the blanket hanging in the entrance.

…

Dewfoot had arrived at the Thunderclan border again. He had easily taken out the two cats on guard/border patrol. They lay unconscious by a tree near Thunderpath, where the horrid stench would cover his, and the two knocked out cats, scents until he returned. He waited outside the hole in which they escaped until he was sure it was clear. He wiggled through the hole, padding quickly, but quietly, toward the medicine cat den. He peered though the ferns covering the den. There was Lilysong. His littermate, his old friend, caught in a blissful dream. She looked like a kit again, with her tail resting over her nose, exposing her familiar birthmark on her flank.

He shook his head, clearing his vision from the semi-painful memories. He was on a mission to save Shard. He stepped quietly into the den. He put a paw on the sleeping cat's mouth. She jumped, her eyes snapping open, then widening in horror. She pushed his hand off of her mouth, and opened it to yell, but he placed his tail on her mouth.

Whispering, he spoke. "Please, Lilysong. Don't yell. I came here because of Shard. Just let me explain. Please." His eyes pleaded. It went against Bloodclan morals to grovel, but what choice did he have? Lilysong's eyes softened at Shard's name. He removed his tail and waited for Lilysong to speak.

She sighed. "You kidnapped the queens, you're practically Dark Forest cats now, and your pelts are wanted by Duskstar. You're a disgrace to Starclan and you're ancestors! You kidnapped your own mother! How did you even get in camp? Kill a few more of your former clanmates?" Her eyes began to blaze with anger and hurt.

Ripple sighed. "No. They're fine. But Shard might _die_ without your help. She's having kits, and we have no medicine cat, and…" his voice broke off into a short gasp or sob, "Lilysong…I love her…I can't lose her." He looked up with those same pleading eyes. "You were her friend, and as a medicine cat, you can't turn away a cat, not even from another clan."

"What about cats who kill their leader and take off? What about Emberheart, who left me and broke my heart to be with that _Risingeye_!" She spits the last word like its crowfood in her mouth. She turns away from him while she settles the fur on her shoulders with a few licks. "Starclan told me to harden my heart…and I'm not going to be hurt again…now you'll know how it feels to lost the love of your life, brother…consider it punishment for turning against Starclan. And-"

He had back-pawed her on the head, knocking her out. She collapsed on the floor of the den, a small gash on her head behind her ear where her paw had struck. He hadn't fully remembered what force made him upset with her. Maybe he was angered she wouldn't help Shard, after their friendship. Maybe he felt sadness that she chooses Starclan over her friend's clan.

He dipped his head and took a deep breath. _Herbs…I need herbs…which one was good for queens? I remember Foxtail telling me about some herbs…_ He grabbed a few of each herb in her stack and wrapped it in a huge sycamore leaf, holding the bundle in his tail. He grabbed Lilysong's scuff with his teeth. _You know how to use herbs, you're coming with me. You're helping Shard, whether you like it or not!_

…

Lilysong awoke with a throbbing head-ache. She kept her eyes closed against the bright light outside her eyelids. _Why do I have a horrible head-ache all of a sudden? _ Suddenly, memories raced across her vision. _Dewfoot…he wanted... herbs…for Shard? _ She groggily got to her paws, and blinked against the harsh sunlight. A voice caused her fur to rise. "Morning, sister" it purred.

She glared at her brother, sitting a fox-length away from her. He had caught two rabbits, and one was just a pile of bones with a few clumps of fur and meat. She looked at the uneaten one, and he pushed it toward her. Her ears flattened. Eating it would be like saying she accepted being knocked out and dragged away, but she was hungry, and ate it anyway.

They were in a large, grassy field, filled with coltsfoot and goldenrod. Their fur smelt faintly of Thunderpath. She remembered its scent because she was going by it a long time ago, back when Shywing and her, as an apprentice, went to see the other medicine cats. She sighed after finishing the rabbit and glared at her brother. "Dewfoot…"

"I go by Ripple now." He meowed.

"Fine then. _Ripple, _I add kidnapping your littermates to your new clan's faults. Which way to camp? The sooner I treat the traitor, the sooner I can return home." She gave her tail a lash.

Ripple gave her a warning growl before bounding off. Lilysong grabbed the herbs and took off after him, practically sprinting just to get within sight of him. Soon, a large bolder circle loomed ahead. She saw faint blood stains on each and every one of them. She heard herself gulp, blushing in embarrassment afterwards.

Ripple had already climbed one of them, and she scrambled up clumsily, like a kit would. She struggled to scale the face, using the claw marks made for their dog-like claws, not her flimsy ones. She broke one before she scampered up, looking down into the clearing. Ripple lashed his tail and meowed "Hurry" before jumping down, landing gracefully into the clearing. She slid down as best as she could, trying not to spill the herbs. As she padded quickly toward the den where Ripple had disappeared to, she gazed around the dreary looking camp. Her spine tingled and her paws prickled in fear. _I hope I can get out of here soon. This place gives me the creeps…maybe I can take the queens and kits back with me. Thunderclan is surely a better place for them than here._

She brushed aside the dirty, tattered rag to see her friend lying on the ground, obviously in much pain. She set the herbs down and shooed Ripple out, asking Feathertail to help her. Ripple nodded, giving Shard an encouraging glance before padding out.

…

Ripple had paced so much his paw prints looked more like someone drug a rock in a line, causing a small dip in the earth. _What's taking so long? Is she ok? Are the kits alright? Is there something I can do? _He sighed. Every time he came toward the den, his sister told him the best thing he could do was go be somewhere else. Well, that was the nicer version.

After what seemed like an eternity, Featherface came out and nodded at Ripple, not looking him in the eye. He told her to go back to her den before dashing up the rock steps, up to the den. He poked his head inside, a smile spreading on his face. There lay Shard, with three little bundles suckling at her belly. There were two toms and two she-kits. One tom, who they named Dewpad, after Ripple's old name, had short silver fur. The other tom, named Blazepad, had thick brown fur. Ridgepad was the she-kit with soft black fur, and her sister, Kestrelpad, had short silver fur. Shatter came inside the den, looking at her tiny siblings with a warm smile. Ripple purred and gave Shard an affectionate lick on her ear.

He turned to his sister. "Thank you."

She dipped her head. "Shard, they're beautiful."

Shard blinked gratefully, too tired to speak.

Ripple told Lilysong he would take her back tomorrow, and offered her a place in an unoccupied den. She nodded and padded out of the den, leaving the new family.

…

Lilysong padded into the den Ripple gave her. It was a nice, big, roomy rock den, a little bigger than the one in Thunderclan. It had several shelves carved into the rock. She set the left over herbs on one and smiled sadly. She wished she could stay and watch her friend's and brother's kits grow, but Thunderclan was so broken already… and what would Starclan think? She sighed, wishing her torn thoughts would leave her body with her breath. She settled in a moss bed Emberheart had dragged in. It was painful to see him still, and much easier to check on the kits while he dropped off the bundles of moss. She watched the moon for a while before her eyes drooped. With her eyes closed, and the cricket's distant chirp, it almost sounded like home to her.

_Alliances: (U=Unchoosen assigned for the care of) (B=Gave birth to) (doesn't include Shard's unborn kits yet!)*"Adopted"_

**Leader:** Shard- Black pelt with brown spots on back, white, black and brown striped tail, blazing green eyes, she-cat (B: Shatter*, Dewpad, Ridgepad, Kestrelpad, Blazepad)

**Deputy: **N/A

**Medicine cat:** N/A

**Elite warriors:**

Ripple- silver pelt, teal eyes, tom

Silver-silver tabby pelt, blue eyes, she-cat

Eclipse- scarred dark grey pelt, dark green eyes, she-cat

Russet- grey-brown fur, brown eyes with tiny red flecks, tom

Chill- lean, grey fur, piercing amber eyes, tom

Cinder- dark grey pelt, amber eyes, she-cat

Bracken- grey ragamuffin, blue eyes, tom

**Warriors: **N/A

**Apprentices: **N/A

**Kits: **

Shatter- black fur with brown spots, teal eyes, she-cat (U: N/A)

Dewpad- short silver fur, stormy green eyes, tom (U: N/A)

Blazepad-thick brown fur, yellow eyes, tom (U: N/A)

Ridgepad-soft black fur, dark hazel eyes, she-cat (U: N/A)

Kestrelpad- short silver fur, yellow eyes, she-cat (U: N/A)

Stonepad-short, silver tabby fur, ice blue eyes, tom (U: Featherface)

Mistpad-fluffy white fur, bright hazel eyes, she-cat (U: Featherface)

Swiftpad-short silver tabby fur, dark amber eyes, she-cat (U: Dawnface)

Ravenpad-long black fur, yellow eyes, she-cat (U: Dawnface)

Wolfpad- short ginger fur, bright green eyes, tom (U: Leafface)

Lynxpad-fluffy brown-spotted fur, similar to a lynx's, bright hazel eyes, tom (U: Leafface)

**Unchoosens:**

Featherface- ragamuffin with grey fur, dark blue eyes, she-cat (B: Stonepad, Swiftpad, Lynxpad)

Dawnface-ginger fur, light-golden eyes, she-cat (B: Wolfpad, Shatter)

Leafface- short white fur, green eyes, she-cat (B: Mistpad, Ravenpad)


	4. Chapter 3: The First

_1. Sorry for not updating for a super long time. I just wasn't happy with the way I wrote this the first few times, then I was out of town, then so much make-up school work. UGG!_

_2. I really think the song "Take Me Under" by Three Days Grace really gives this chapter 'the mood' :) Listen to it when she dreams if you wish._

_Thanks! R&R! R&R!_

_-Lunaclaw1_

**Chapter 3: The First**

After Lilysong, regretfully, returned home, Shard knew she would need a new medicine cat. She couldn't ask her best friend to stay away from her clan, and stay with the tom who broke her heart.

Chill, the new deputy, and Ripple, the new leader of the Elite Warriors, took them to find a new medicine cat. In the meantime, the kits were let out to play in the clearing. They batted around a pebble, while under the supervision of Eclipse. It was a warm new-leaf night, and Shard knew she should be getting her lives soon. However, she didn't plan to get them from Starclan, and doubted they would grant her them. Instead, she would see her father that night.

Shard told Eclipse she was going to take a short nap, and to wake her if anyone returned. Eclipse nodded, not shifting on the flat stone near the kits as she lay out in the moonlight. Shard got to her paws and headed up the rocks to her den, grabbing a sparrow from the fresh kill pile on the way. She set it aside in her den to eat later. She closed her eyes, and she appeared in the familiar Dark Forest. She sat, waiting quietly until 9 cats appeared in a semi-circle around her.

First, her father padded up to her. He unsheathed his claws, raking them across her face. The claw marks grew dark and shadow-like. He said to her. "Shard, I give you the gift of Courage, to stand up to enemies larger than you, and to be stronger than them." He stepped back, his teeth on his collar jingling quietly.

The next was a dark-brown tabby tom. He smiled, padding up to Shard and also clawing her. The marks on her flank grew dark as well. "I give you the gift of strategy. May your plans always lead to victory."

"I give you the gift of greed," sneered another white-bellied, dark brown tabby tom, ", so the leader of ONE clan isn't enough, to help you to rule over ALL those worthless, pathetic cats-of-the-stars." His hooked claws ran across her right side. His icy-blue eyes narrowed at her, his smile on his scarred muzzle pulled up in a malicious grin.

As the next cat approached her, a ragged, pale grey tabby tom, he spoke with a voice of malice and hate. "I give you the gift of determination, to never back down from a fight, and that it will drive you to your victory." He unsheathed his claws and dug them into her shoulders. She didn't even flinch, though the pain grew stronger. Smirking, he stepped back, taking his place in the circle.

The next cat was a massive, scarred, well-muscled, dark brown tabby tom. He settled his blind, amber eyes on Shard. Unsheathing his claws, Shard felt them run down her left side. They burned like the fire in his voice. "I give you the gift of  
barbarity, so you shall train your clan to be the strongest it can be. Compassion makes for soft Starclan-worshiping cats." He stepped back, his scarred eyes still fixed on Shard.

A small, lithe brown tom, with one black ear, stands and walks toward the she-cat with happiness, as if he were overjoyed to inflict pain on another cat. He slashes her neck, giving her the same marks as him. "I give you the gift of loyalty, so you may continue your alliance with the Dark Forest, forever and always."

Shard starts to feel weak, as if she's lost a lot of blood, but she keeps on her paws, no matter how shaky they are. She puts on an emotionless mask to hide the growing fear and weakness inside.

A skinny, sleek, large, hard-muscled, dark grey tabby tom, with black stripes is next. His yellow eyes formed a deceptive, cunning glare pointed toward Shard. As he stalked forward, she braced herself to be hit on her back, as that was where his eyes were locked onto. To her surprise, scores of claws raked across her stomach. She opened her eyes, and the tom padded back in front of her. "I give you the gift of deception, to trick your enemies with a deceitful tongue."

A spiky-furred, unevenly mottled, grey tom with a white face called the cat back, and then stepped forward. He grinned, showing yellowed fangs. "I give you the gift of battle skills, to destroy your enemies and never show any hesitation." With that, he sinks his sharp claws into her chest.

A tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat padded up last. She looks at Shard with bitterness in her eyes. "I give you the gift of jealousy, to inflict suffering on those who think they are better than you, and to seek out revenge at any cost." The cat unsheathed her claws, and plunged them into Shard's eyes. Shard bit back a yowl. Her vision was blurred with dark spots and shadows that seemed to make her blood burn with hate.

The she-cat stepped back, and Scourge stood in front of his daughter, facing the others. He spoke with a proud voice. "This cat will become the first leader with Dark Forest lives. She shall now be known as Darkshard!" The marks inflicted upon her pelt seemed to give off a dark glow, then fade. The Dark Forest cats dipped their heads at the new leader.

Scourge continued. "You will find a piece of obsidian, left behind by Twolegs near High Stones. It is above Mothermouth, in another cave. If you ever need our guidance, travel there." Darkshard dipped her head. "Attend the Gathering tonight, and let the other clans know of your presence in the forest."

"As you wish, father."


	5. Chapter 4: The Reunion

Chapter 4: The Reunion

Duskstar lounged on top of Great Rock with Echostar, a pure-black tom with dark blue eyes, leader of Shadowclan, and Silentstar, and white-and-silver tabby she-cat with striking blue eyes, and the leader of Riverclan. They were waiting on Gorsestar, a white-and-brown tom, the leader of Windclan.

"Windclan is always late!" yowled a Shadowclan she-cat. "Cant we just start without them?"

Echostar chuckled softly. "We may have to, Brindlepelt." The three leaders go to their paws, when Windclan skidded into the clearing with wide eyes and raised fur. Gorsestar jumped onto the Great Rock with the speed of his ancestors.

"Cats of all clans! Look to the skies!" There, nearing Fourtrees was a dark, rumbling cloud. Murmurs of uncertain, terrified cats filled the clearing, until Duskstar yowled for silence.

"Lilysong, what does Starclan say about this?" Duskstar meowed to his newly returned medicine cat, who had been kidnapped, and they chased off the one who took her. They didn't get a good look at the cat though. He was so fast…he could have been a Windclan cat, but he didn't have the right scent…he would ask Gorsestar later.

The white she-cat shook her head. "No. I have heard nothing from Starclan."

Silentstar spoke, which was very uncommon, given from her name. "If Starclan has nothing to say about it, they must not be worried. Whatever it is, it is in their paws."

The cats seemed to find comfort in her words. Echostar stared. "Well, since everyone is here now, I-"

"Now everyone is here. Sorry we're late." Duskstar bristled at that voice. He knew that cat…

Every cat turned toward a black she-cat with brown spots, who stood on the little ledge to enter the clearing. The dark cloud had stopped at the edge of the clearing, hovering above the she-cat.

He recognized the other two silver traitors, one tom and one she-cat. Then there were the missing apprentices Sootpaw and Softpaw. Shadowclan let out hisses at a scarred, dark grey she-cat. Then there was a lean, grey tom, and a tiny nervous soft white she-cat, with sliver markings that resemble crescent moons. They all sported the horrible mark of their enemies from long ago: collars with teeth and dogtooth-tipped claws. Duskstar wrinkles his nose. _They smell like the blood of prey! Gross! Do they ever groom their pelts?_

The newly-arrived group padded into the clearing. Clan cats bristled and moved out of the way, like how a stream parts at a rock. Shard flicked her tail, and her clan settled next to Shadowclan, a good foot between the groups as Shadowclan shifted further from them. The lean grey tom followed her as she hopped onto Great Rock.

"You." Duskstar snarled, his voice rising. "You are not welcome here. How dare you tread your murderous paws where Starclan forbids! I-"

She chuckles, tapping the tip of her black, white, and brown stripped tail on his muzzle, which causes him to twitch his whiskers in annoyance. "Now, now Duskstar. Starclan has said nothing about me being forbidden to be here. We are a clan, and have as much right to be here as you do."

Echostar scoffs. "Hardly."

The grey tom growls, the fur on his massive shoulders rising, as does the silver tom and she-cat sitting among the group. Shard flicks her tail, silencing them. "Chill, Ripple, Silver, it's alright. They just don't know." The bristling cats settle down again.

She grins at the shocked leaders, and then addresses the cats in the clearing. "Clans. We mean you no harm. Look at the moon. Do you see any clouds blocking the moon? Your Starclan has said nothing about my arrival."

"What about the dark cloud?" yowls a Riverclan tom.

Silentstar looks at Shard. "Yes. It is rather an odd entrance display."

The black she-cat chuckles. "Ok, so maybe I don't follow your precious Starclan, but we are a clan, nonetheless."

Yowls filled the clearing with endless jabber.

"What clan doesn't follow Starclan?" "Did Starclan send the cloud to warn us?" "What do you believe in then?"

"Silence!" Echostar yowled. The silence that immediately follows seemed louder that the noise itself.

Silentstar meowed. "Since Starclan has not rejected this new group, we shall allow it until Starclan says otherwise."

Shard smiled. "Thank you." She turned towards the gathered felines. "I am Darkshard, and I am the leader of Bloodclan." Murmurs of the clans started up again, and Darkshard flicked her tail for silence. "We are not the Bloodclan cats you once knew. We are a reformed Bloodclan. We-"

Duskstar snarls. "Reformed? Your clan is a bunch of queen and kit stealers!"

The Bloodclan cats hiss and the Thunderclan cats snarl. Claws were unsheathed, itching to tear out the other's fur.

"Stop this at once! A gathering is supposed to be peaceful!" Ripplestep, the Riverclan medicine cat, yowled, as a single, white cloud, covered the moon. The cats became silent, watching as it slowly passed. When moonlight fell upon them again, Echostar glared at the two bristling leaders.

"Enough. This is no time to throw around accusations."

"SHE is a traitor of Thunderclan. She MURDERED Sparrowstar." Duskstar hissed, the fur on his arched back still bristling. Darkshard stood, unflinching at his remarks.

Silentstar lashed her tail. "Duskstar, we didn't even know they were here until tonight. Enough fighting, before Starclan calls this meeting to an end." The sharpness of her tone made Duskstar's ears flatten, and he sat, still glaring.

Darkshard smiled, and stepped forward. "Bloodclan is doing well. We have many kits, including four of my own. We have many new members, including Chill, my deputy," he dips his head at his name, "Ripple, my leader of my Elite Warriors, Silver, Bracken, and Eclipse, to name just a few. We also found a new medicine cat, Lunaclaw." The timid white she-cat seemed to shrink under the stares of the clan cats. "We'll be setting up territory borders soon. That is all Bloodclan has to say at this time." She steps back, receiving a hostile glare from Duskstar, before the Echostar steps forward.

"Shadowclan is doing well. We have 2 new warriors, Rainwhisper and Larkstripe. We also have a new apprentice, Lizardpaw, mentored by Larkstripe. Prey is running well. We drove out a fox, so be on the lookout for it should it be too thickheaded to return. That is all Shadowclan has to say."

Gorsestar goes next. "Windclan is thriving. We named three apprentices warriors.

As the tom stepped back, Duskstar was about to step forward, when the silver-and-white tabby beat him to it.

"Riverclan is doing very well. Twolegs are not giving us any major problems. There are many fish in the river. We have our new medicine cat, Ripplestep, after Silverwish retired to the elders den. Our new apprentices are Whitepaw, Owlpaw, and Toadpaw, mentored by Gingerflight, Mistfeather, and Tanglefang, respectively. That is all Riverclan has to say."

_Finally _Duskstar thought bitterly as he got to his paws. "Thunderclan has suffered many blows lately. The disappearance of our queens and kits were a staggering blow to us, but we are recovering, as our she-cat warriors have stepped down temporarily to become queens for the time being." He threw a glare at Darkshard before continuing. "We were also missing apprentices, but now I see where their alliances lie." He flicked his tail toward Bracken and Cinder, who barred their fangs at him. He brushed it off. "Our medicine cat was kidnapped, but she ran away from her capturers and returned safely. On the good side, we named three apprentices warrior: Adderfang, Honeyheart, and Cloverleap. We also took in two kittypets. Once Smokey and Jinx, now they are Smoketooth and Willowfur. That is all Thunderclan has to say. We're leaving now." He growls at Darkshard before bounding out of the clearing, his clan on his heels.

Silentstar blinks, and then smiles at Darkshard, dipping her head in wordless farewell. The leader then flicks her tail, and Riverclan leaves the clearing, flowing as a single unit, much like the river that surrounds their camp.

Gorsestar smirked, and then turned to Darkshard. "I may not know much about your clan, but you don't seem like a threat, like Duskstar thinks. I hope to see you soon. May the prey run well for you." He dips his head, and Windclan clears out with a gentle breeze that ruffles the remaining clan's fur.

Echostar smiles at Darkshard. "Is your territory close to ours?"

Darkshard nods. "Just west, I believe. Between Highstones and Carrionplace."

Echostar blinks in understanding. "Well, I would like to hear more about your clan on the way back. That is, if it's ok with you and your clan." His deputy, a tortoiseshell she-cat named Tawnydrop, sat next to him.

Darkshard purred. "Of course! It would be our pleasure." The Shadowclan cats and the Bloodclan cats headed toward their camps together, as Darkshard explained to Echostar the joys of her clan and their ways.


	6. Chapter 5: The Gift of the Moon

_1 Thanks to Foxbracken for the reviews! :)_

_2. OMG! I'm so excited my character Lunaclaw made an appearance! Finally! YAY! This is from her POV this chapter! :D This idea came to me while reading the book "The Shifter" in The Healing Wars series, by Janice Hardy. It's a great book and I recommend it to everyone!_

_3. I'm sorry we haven't gotten to Shatterpad's POV yet. This is really a huge prologue setting the giant scene and the gigantic plot. Be patient, my little kittehs. :) _

_4. From Ch. 3 (4 counting prologue), Can anyone name ALL 9 Dark Forest cats mentioned? Look at the descriptions! Stumped? Hint: Their actions are related to their gifts and/or claw marks given. **WHO IS A SUPERIOR BEING?!**_

**_On with the chapter!_**

Chapter 5: The Gift of the Moon

I padded back to camp with the rest of the clan after we split up with that Shadowclan. I remember the medicine cat. The only one outside my family and my clan who knows about me. I mean really knows about me and my gift.

_His name was Darkwing. His muzzle had been grayed with age. His pelt was dark as the night, save for the brown spots, and his amber eyes seemed softer with age. He looked old, and he walked with a slight limp, which grew more evident as he tried to hurry and catch up to me. _

"_Hey" he meowed in a ragged voice. "I'm Darkwing. You're...Lunaclaw, right?" _

_Picking up my head to look at him instead of the ground, I replied. "Yes. I'm the new medicine cat."_

_He nods, and then slows, pain flashing across his face. I slow down to stay with him, falling a little behind from the rest of the cats. "You know, you don't have to strain yourself if you hurt too much." _

_He winces, stretching out his stride in attempt to stretch his muscle. "No, no my dear. My clan wouldn't think very highly of that. I'll just take some Daisy leaves or something."_

"_Here, let me help you." I say softly, glancing at my clan to make sure their far enough away so they don't see. He frowns, obviously skeptical. I quickly press my nose to his injured leg. I feel him tense under my touch. I close my eyes and find the pain with ease. I feel something grab hold of it and pull it toward me. It travels though his body, passing to me through my nose. I feel him tense again as the pain settles in my own leg. I feel my leg muscles contract and throb. Wincing at the new pain, I pull away. He looks at me with wide, horrified eyes. _

"_How-how did you…how could…what..." he stammers, obviously not taking this well. _

"_I have…abilities. Abilities that could be dangerous. Abilities you can't tell anyone about. Got it?" I bare my fangs to show my seriousness. I see their glint in his wide eyes as his eyes stare at my darkening sliver moons. _

_He nods vigorously, his fur still bristling in fear. I continue. "I can't hurt anybody. I promise. I only heal. As for my pelt, the darker the moons are, the more pain I've taken in."_

_ I see him relax at my comment, but then he frowns. "Wait. You have to bear my pain now?"_

_ I nod. "Only for a few days. The pain never lasts long." I smile. "Come on, we better catch up to the others, before they start to wonder. Act like you still have a bit of a limp. I'll say I tripped and you fell back to help me." I saw his white fanged smile stand out against his pelt and we limped quickly together, racing back to the group of cats. _

I smile as we head up the rocks and into camp. Chill, Ripple, and Darkshard were already discussing. I watched them pad up towards Bloodrock and into Darkshard's den, the blanket falling into place behind them.

I felt something light pounce on my tail, and it was soon followed by several others. One followed the first on my tail. Two others landed on my back. I lost track of how many tiny kits 'attacked' me after that, but I assume every kit in Bloodclan. Laughing, I mock defeat, falling to my side as tiny paws land on me. I hear the voice of Kestrelpad cry out. "We have you now, Thunderclan! Bloodclan is the bravest clan of them all, and we're not scared of you." She tumbled down my side, landing on my head, holding on with tiny claws. She scrambles up, sitting on my head as the other kits giggle. Her sister, Shatterpad, sat on my side. The other kits scrambled on my side or sat on the ground facing me. I only counted nine kits. _Where were the other two?_

Looking around, I saw them. Ridgepad sat with a serious expression near the kit's den. Darkshard had forbidden the kits now from being with the Unchoosens unless they had to, so they slept in the kit den together. Dewpad was inside the kit den, avoiding eye contact as he slipped further into the shadows of the den.

Blazepad's meow brought my attention back to the eight kits around or on me. "Lunaclaw, tell us a story! How did you come to Bloodclan? Where did you get the limp? Did you fall? Did you get attacked? Did you kill someone? Did-"

_He noticed the limp? _I let out a little chuckle. "Whoa there. One question at a time, Blazepad."

Stonepad spoke next. "Mistpad, ask her."

Mistpad frowned, fluffing up her already fluffy white fur. "No! It was Wolfpad's question, not mine!"

Wolfpad bares his tiny fangs. "No! It was-"

Ravenpad interrupted. "Fine, mousebrain. I'll ask her!" Settling her long black fur down, she looked at me with her amber eyes. "We want to know about your…your powers."

I frown, shifting a little uncomfortably. I reply. "Um…what about the story of what…how I came to Bloodclan?"

They all squealed 'Yes' in unison, forgetting about the previous request. They scrambled to get situated. Smiling, I flicked an ear, and their whispers quieted. Recalling the memories to mind, I began.

"Well, I guess I should start with my birth. I was born away from the clans, but not with the loners. My mother was a previous medicine cat, once belonging to Windclan, kicked out several moons ago, before Bloodclan ever came to be. Her name was Kestrelsong."

"Like me!" Kestrelpad squeaked.

I smiled. "Yes, like you. Anyway, she was driven out for falling in love with a cat, which is forbidden in the clans. But this cat was not just any cat. Stars swirled on his pelt. He came to her in dreams, and sometimes, in a ghostly form. He was a cat of stars."

The kits looked at me with wide eyes. I noticed Ridgepad had crept a little closer, intrigued. The kits turned, surprised as she spoke. "That's impossible. A dead cat loving an alive one?"

"He was not always dead, little one. They fell in love when they were alive, but soon after, he was mauled by a fox." Every kit swallowed.

"Anyway, they were in love, and my father, Silversky, wanted her to have something to remember him by when he wasn't there. Like Ridgepad said, they couldn't have kits because one cat was dead and one was alive. It just couldn't work."

"Well if you're their kit, it must have worked! Right?" Blazepad said. The rest started chattering, and I flicked my ear for silence.

"Very good observation, Blazepad. This is what happened. The next time he visited my mother in his ghost form, he gave her a moon rock. He told her to bury it, and from it would grow a flower. She would eat the flower and he would give her the thing he promised."

"But how can a rock turn into a flower! That's impossible! This is a bunch of fox-dun-" cried Ridgepad. The kits shushed her, and then turned back to me.

"It was magic. She was confused too, but did as she was told. What he didn't tell her was about growing the flower and eating it; he would sacrifice his 'soul' and die again, fading into nothing. He told her just after she ate it. He disappeared, and my mother was devastated. She had me, a white kit with silver moons. She always blamed me for my father's death. She always beat me, leaving claw marks and torn fur." I closed my eyes, pushing my horrible remembrances away.

Shatterpad tilted her head. "That's why you left? A few scratches?"

I feel a small smirk work its way onto my lips. "Yeah. A few scratches and the feeling of being hated and blamed. I ran away. I was half starved by the time Chill and Ripple found me. They asked if I was the cat with the gift of the moon. When I told them my story, they led me to Bloodclan, and now I'm here with you guys. "

"That was a great story, Lunaclaw! Can you tell us another one?" meowed Mistpad.

"Maybe later. I think I need to rest." I started to stand, letting the kits slide off my side before standing fully upright. The kits scrambled to the middle of the clearing, wrestling. I shuffled to the medicine cat's den, settling in my nest. It smelt of another cat, but I was too tired to care. Being the cat with the gift of the moon


	7. Chapter 6: The Preparations

Chapter 6: The Preparations

Darkshard had sent out Chill, Ripple, and Bracken for a border and hunting patrol. It was a pleasantly cool, starry night. The kits were tussling in the clearing. She saw the flash of tiny claws unsheathed, but said nothing. A small yelp sounded, and Ridgepad skidding toward the rock where Darkshard, Lunaclaw, Eclipse, and Silver sat. Darkshard picked up her kit, setting her on her paws. Ridgepad winced, her shoulder bleeding from two tiny scratches. Lunaclaw, with a worried look on her face, started to get to her paws, but Darkshard stops her. She bent down, whispering in the kit's ear. "Be strong, my kit. Don't let a little scratch stop you. Scratch them back. Show you can be victorious."

A small smirk crept onto the kits lips as she unsheathed her tiny claws, throwing herself at her attacker, Mistpad. Mistpad screeched and the two went tumbling around. Dewpad sat near the kit den, watching curiously. Lynxpad and Wolfpad battle Blazepad and Kestrelpad. Lynxpad and Wolfpad were a fierce team, switching roles of defense and offence, one always strikes and one defends the striker. Darkshard was impressed. Shatterpad and Stonepad work together, fighting off Swiftpad and Ravenpad. Shatterpad slashed at Swiftpad and Ravenpad lunged at Stonepad, her claws catching his muzzle. He countered with a swipe at her side.

Silver and Cinder were attending to the Unchoosens, allowing them to come out at watch the kits. If they spoke, they were 'escorted' back into the den. Only Leaffur objected and was back in the den. It was a peaceful night, with the sounds of playful kits and crickets chirp to fill the air.

Suddenly, the patrol came racing back into the camp. The kits stopped battling, taking in the patrols large cuts over their bodies. They scrambled behind Silver, Cinder, and the Unchoosens, peeking out from around them to watch.

Darkshard stood, eyes narrowed. "What happen? Squirrels attacked?"

Chill bared his teeth. "A group of flea-bitten, fox-heart Thunderclanners attacked us on OUR side of the border. Not all she-cats became queens, as there was Foxtail, Amberclaw, Eclipseclaw, Honeyheart, and that Willowfur there." Lunaclaw got to her paws to heal them, but was again stopped by Darkshard. "It'll be more convincing if they look and act hurt." she whispered.

"That means Lightfoot and Spottedbelly are queens." meowed Cinder.

Ripple nodded, finishing Chill's story. "Ivorytail, Redfur, Sharptooth, Darkfoot, Smoketooth, Adderfang, and Cloverleap were also there. Even with our strength, we were horribly outnumbered. They took ten prey." He dipped his head, ears flattened and eyes averted. "We're sorry we failed you."

Darkshard growled. "No. It's that mouse brained Thunderclan. We need to gain allies if we are to get rid of them once and for all. Chill, go and find Echostar and Bracken, find Gorsestar. Move quickly, but far from our border. Thunderclan wouldn't dare step a paw deep into our territory."

She turned to Silver, Cinder, Eclipse, and the Unchoosens. "Unchoosens, keep the kits in your den for now. If Thunderclan attacks the camp, they may go after the kits. Protect them." She saw the faces of protective mother cats flash across their faces. She grinned.

Darkshard continued. "Cinder will be in the den with you. Silver, Eclipse, be ready to defend the camp with Ripple, who will protect Lunaclaw. We can't have anything happen to our little moon cat." Lunaclaw smiled.

Darkshard bounded up to Bloodrock. "Will we let Thunderclan's pitiful attacks stop us?"

The angry cry of cats sounded. "No!"

"Will we sit around, waiting for them to attack again?"

"No!"

"After tonight, will Thunderclan ever forget how powerful Bloodclan really is?"

"NO!"

Darkshard smiled. "Good! Now go!"

Bracken and Chill raced out of the camp. Unchoosens ushered the kits into the den. Silver, Cinder, Ripple and Lunaclaw strategized in hushed whispers. Lunaclaw's moons were already becoming lighter as the pain faded. Darkshard watched the white cat with silver moons leap down into the Unchoosen den, followed by the others. _Good, the better to protect our moon cat with. Now let's see how tough Thunderclan really is. _

…

Bracken came across the Thunderpath, the scent of Windclan filling his opened jaws. He stepped over the border when he met a patrol. A cat hissed at him, its brown and white-spotted fur bristling. "What are you doing here, Bloodclan? Don't you know you're in our territory?"

"Fawnstep, can't you see this cat is hurt, or is the moon not bright enough for you?" a black she-cat meowed softly.

Fawnstep settled down. "Yeah, yeah, I know, Spiderpelt. Who are you, and why are you here? Do you need us to fetch Specklerain for you?"

Bracken shook his head, heaving his sides for effect. "I am Bracken, warrior of Bloodclan. Bloodclan was attacked by Thunderclan. On our own territory, and they took our prey as well."

Gasps sounded out. A grey tom tilted his head. "If your camp is being attacked, why are you here?"

Bracken shook his head. "No, not our camp, but we fear it may be at a later date. We ask for an alliance. May I speak to Gorsestar?"

The grey tom nodded, turning to a tan tom. "Yellowfoot, race ahead and tell Gorsestar of Bracken's arrival, and ask Specklerain to get herbs as well." Yellowfoot dipped his head and dashed away.

Spiderpelt grinned. "Come on. I'm sure Gorsestar will be happy to see you." She turned, and the others followed. Bracken smiled, limping along toward the Windclan camp.

…

Chill padded cautiously into Shadowclan territory. Blood still flowed in a small trickle from his side wound, making a small trail of red spots. He shook mud and water off his paws as he mis-stepped into the swamp.

He was suddenly knocked off his paws, and an angry snarl filled his ears. "You lost, little kitty?"

Chill fought the urge to cry out as his hurt side felt the cat's claws. He also fought to snarl and challenge the brown tom cat. Keeping his voice calm, he replied "No. I need to talk to Echostar. It's of the most importance."

"Let him go, Hawkeye." A familiar sounding she-cat said. Hawkeye stepped off of him, still baring his fangs. Chill picked himself out of the mud. Hawkeye's claws opened his wound more, leaving a tiny streak of red mud in his imprint on the ground. He looked at Tawnydrop with gratitude.

"You said you needed to speak to Echostar?" Tawnydrop meowed.

Two other cats, a brown-grey tom and grey-blue she-cat, glanced as his bleeding side. A grey apprentice with bright green eyes looked at Tawnydrop. "Do you want me to get Darkwing? His side looks pretty hurt, real bad and-"

"Yes, Lizardpaw. Larkstripe, take him back to camp to tell Echostar and Darkwing." The brown-grey tom nodded and the apprentice and mentor raced off.

The grey-blue she-cat spoke, glancing at Hawkeye. "Sorry about my mate. He's all claws and no common sense." Hawkeye growled playfully, and the she-cat chuckled. "I'm Rainwhisper."

Chill nodded. "Nice to meet all of you." He winced as his side stung with the mud that covered it. Tawnydrop flicked her tail. "Come on, Chill. You can catch me up on what happened on the way. Deputy to Deputy." She smiled. The four cats padded slowly though the swamp toward camp.


	8. Chapter 7: The Meetings

_**Hey all! Luna here! Sorry for not updating sooner. Math's being a pain in the rear, and so are vocabulary tests. :/ Anyway, I get a double snow-day! Whoo-Hoo! :D**_

Chapter 7: The Meetings

A cat crept through the shadows, blending in seamlessly. The only thing visible was his eyes, scanning the undergrowth. He was soon joined by a white-and-brown tom. His blue eyes met amber ones, and they blinked, nodding in respect.

"Is this the right place?" the black tom whispered.

"Of course it is! _We're_ both here!" the other hissed.

Lashing his tail, the first meowed, amused. "Got nettles in your tail, Gorsestar, or are you just itching to get Riverclan fur under your claws after they tried to-"

"Shh! Shut up, Echostar" The white-and-brown tom swiped a paw at the black one, causing the black cat to be cut off as he ducked under it smoothly. "No, I don't! I-"

"Quiet, mousebrains!" a voice from a tree snapped. Two green eyes peered down at the two bristling toms. The black she-cat leapt down from the high branch she sat on, landing with grace and ease. She padded over to them, a grin on her face.

"Thank you for coming, and joining my alliance. Now, about Riverclan." She glanced at Gorsestar with raised eyebrows. "What's the history between you?"

Gorsestar averted hi eyes, mumbling under his breath. His tail twitched when he spoke audibly. "Riverclan…they once took advantage of us without the other clan's knowledge. They invaded our camp after the Twolegs near the river became a problem for them. They took our prey, killed our kits, and mated with our queens, including my mate, Amberstream." He trailed off, looking not at the forest around them, but at a far away memory. He suddenly unsheathed his claws, tearing them into the earth.

Darkshard smiled, resting her tail on his shoulders. He blinked, looking at her with a thankful smile. He retracted his claws from the soft ground, listening to the she-cat.

"Riverclan may be a little harder to convince to join our side. I think it's because Riverclan, without telling us so, believes Thunderclan over us, despite what Silentstar said at the Gathering."

Echostar frowned. "So what's our battle strategy? Pick them off, one-by-one? Circle the camps and starve them all? Just attack one camp with everything we got, then come around the ally and-"

Darkshard chuckled. "Easy, Echostar. First, we need to see if Riverclan is really on their side. Then…"

Gorsestar and Echostar leaned in closer, ears perked and eyes anxious. You could barely hear the ensuing hushed whispers over the wind on the dark night.

…

Silentstar curled up in her feather and moss nest. Placing her head on her paws, she started to drift off, when her deputy, Brokenwhisker, poked her head in. With a startled 'mrow', Silentstar sat up, narrowing her eyes at the white tom with only half his whiskers. He got caught in a fire, and half of his muzzle had extremely bad burns. They healed, but he never grew whiskers on the left side of his muzzle after that, but he was still a good, respected warrior, nonetheless. He had saved her sister's kit, Scarletkit.

"Silentstar, there is a she-cat who wishes to speak with you. She's hurt, but refuses treatment." He blinked, adding. "She says it's of the utmost importance. War might break out."

The silver she-cat was on her paws in a second. She hated the idea of war, but would do anything to keep her clan safe. Brokenwhisker stepped out of the way, and Silentstar emerged from her den. They padded into the clearing, where apprentices and warrior gathered. Queens and the tiny heads of kits poked out of the nursery, including Scarletkit. Their eyes were on a black she-cat, whose pelt was dotted with brown. A long red streak was a sharp contrast to the fur on her shoulder. Her white paw had flecks of red on it. Her other one did too, it just wasn't as visible.

Silentstar watched the she-cat with expressionless eyes. "Greetings, Darkshard. What brings you so far away from your camp?"

"I fear it is in danger, Silentstar. Thunderclan has attacked my patrol and stolen our prey." Gasps filled the clearing, along with a few angry snarls.

"How typical of the clan who takes in kittypets!" "Thunderclan would never do such a thing!" "Look at her, she's hurt. It's proof!" "Will Thunderclan attack us too?"

A yowl for silence filled the clearing, and the attention shifted to Brokenwhisker. The white tom looked around the clearing, and then spoke. "Thunderclan hasn't given us much trouble before. Why should they start now?"

Silentstar nodded. "They did make a claim that you did kidnap their queens and kits. Sorry, Darkshard, but I believe this to be true. Duskstar isn't the kind of cat to throw around unjust accusations."

Darkshard hissed. "What? You actually believe that fox-dung!" She spun, raising her voice at the cats observing. "Who here believes we took Thunderclan queens and kits? Who thinks we are the kind of cats Silentstar says we are?"

A few tails stayed down, but the majority of them were raised high, defending their leader' words. Darkshard bared her teeth. "Fine then. Believe the lies Thunderclan has fed you. Any cat who wishes otherwise, who believes in the right thing, is welcome to join."

Turning to Brokenwhisker and Silentstar, she gives them an icy glare. Suddenly, she spits in Silentstar's face and dashes away and over the rock. A few bristling warriors follow, snarling.

Silentstar wiped the spit off of her face, flicking it off of her paws. Brokenwhisker re-gained his composure and looked at Silentstar. "Shall we make an alliance with Thunderclan?"

The silver she-cat looked at the place where Darkshard took off. "Prepare the warriors. Speak to Thunderclan with all haste. This new threat must be contained at once."

The white tom blinked his amber eyes. The warriors who ran after Darkshard came back, with minor injuries and no prisoner. Silentstar took a deep breath. This was going to be a long night.


	9. Chapter 8: The Prisoners

Chapter 8: The Prisoners

Darkshard padded back to camp, along with Silver, Ripple, Bracken, and Eclipse. They had just come back from Riverclan, and Darkshard thought it went both bad and well: bad because they were allies of Thunderclan, but well because they hurt a few of those traitors.

Speaking of warriors, the kits need to start training. She would still make them fight for warrior-ship. If not, they could do another task or produce more warriors. Either way, it worked in the favor of the clan as a whole. She would need more warriors to train them all though. Maybe she could round up a few more Thunderclanners, or some loners?

Right now, they were hungry, so she sent out a large hunting and border patrol. Thunderclan wasn't foolish to attack again, now that they know Bloodclan has allies and won't fall for the same trick twice.

The kits tumbled around in the clearing, playing tag and 'dodge the pebble'. All but one or two kits would get in a line. The other kit or kits would stand in another line, facing toward the larger line, who would throw pebbles at them. They could get hit three times, and then they were 'dead'. It was a great game, Darkshard thought, watching the kits dodging skills improve with each hit. They learned to dodge the hardest throws, like when two kits threw pebbles at the same time. Some hits left long cuts on the kits, but it was all in good fun, Darkshard thought.

Stonepad and Lynxpad were about to be the dodgers, when a yowl sounded outside the camp, followed by snarls and hisses. The kits squealed, running to the Unchoosen den as the other remaining cats in camp, Lunaclaw and Cinder, ran to the den as well. Lunaclaw leapt inside while Cinder blocked the doorway, claws unsheathed. Darkshard felt her claws tap the ground as well.

A ginger she-cat was thrown into the clearing. A soft white tom followed her, landing with a hard thud. Crimson claw marks laced their bodies. The tom had a torn ear from which a small stream of blood trickled onto his head. He had a deep bite mark on his shoulder, and when he stood, he kept his weight off of it, holding his paw off the ground.

The ginger she-cat looked terrified, spinning madly. Her back was torn to shreds, and her muzzle bled. Drops of blood splashed on the ground. She shrieked "My kit! Where is my kit?!"

Chill padded into the camp with bloodied claws. "Quiet, you!" he snapped. She kept on shrieking as the rest of the patrol padded into camp, with prey in their jaws. Darkshard frowned at the bundle in Bracken's mouth. _Wait that's not prey. It's the kit!_

A small reddish-brown kit mewled in Bracken's jaws. The mother's eyes widened. As she opened her mouth to cry out, Chill smacked her head. She fell to the ground, trembling silently as he said. "Say another word, and we kill the kit."

Darkshard eyed the two cats. "What happened here?"

Chill looked up. "We came back from the patrol, to tell you we scented Thunderclan and Riverclan in our territory. We were close to camp, when we found these two spies outside the camp, no doubt where the scent came from. We attacked, and the she-cat had a kit. It got scratched when we attacked the mother as she tried to get away. Nothing major though."

Darkshard nodded. She turned her attention to the two spies. "And who might you be?"

The white tom glared at her, silent. Chill scored his face with his claw, and the tom let out a small growl before he spoke. "I'm Coldbreeze, newest warrior of Thunderclan, and I suggest you let me go, before I rip all of you fox-hearted traitors to shreds." Darkshard saw the glint of unsheathed claws, and calmly flicked her tail. Chill lunged at him, lowering his shoulder. As he knocked into the white tom, he drove his shoulder upwards, flipping the tom onto his stomach. Leaping onto him, Chill dug his claws into his abdomen. The tom screeched and howled in pain as Chill raked his claws over his angry red stomach.

Darkshard meowed. "That's enough, Chill. I think he's learned now." Chill climbed off the moaning, bloodied tom. The tom' body twitched every now and again, and she could see his clenched jaw.

The ginger she-cat stood in absolute shock, and her fear scent could be smelt for miles around. Her legs shook when Chill bared his fangs at her. "And you?" he growled.

The she-cat swallowed before stuttering. "I'm B-B-Brightflame, of R-R-Riverclan. I-I'm Silentstar's s-sister. My kit is-is named Sc-Scarletkit. Please do-don't hurt u-us." Her words became choked by sobs.

Darkshard eyed them with interest. "Well, we can't let you free, not just yet." Another sob escaped Brightflame's muzzle. Darkshard chuckled.

"Bracken, place the kit with the others. Ripple, Chill, and Silver, put them in an unused den for now. Cinder, run to the Carrionplace and see if you can find any…restraints. The rest of you, retrieve the prey and eat. We need our strength for the upcoming battle." She meowed. Each cat nodded before going to do their assigned task. Cinder raced out of the clearing while Bracken took the tiny kit in the Unchoosen den. Brightflame looked desperately at her kit, but her fear scent said she was too afraid to call out to her. She was herded into the den, and Silver sat outside while Ripple and Chill drug Coldbreeze in as well. Lunaclaw, the Unchoosens, and Eclipse helped bring the rest of the prey in, placing it on the fresh-kill pile.

Lunaclaw brought a mouse to Darkshard. Darkshard blinked in thanks. While she ate, Lunaclaw spoke. "Darkshard, may I tend to the wounds of the…newcomers?"

Darkshard looked up from her mouse. "Why? They're prisoners."

Lunaclaw shuffled her paws. "I just can't bear to see any cat in pain. Those claw marks Chill gave Coldbreeze looked pretty bad."

Darkshard sighed. "Ok, but not your moon cat way. I don't want you having any pain before the battle. Don't you want an apprentice?"

Lunaclaw tilted her head. "Yes, but there's no other cat that has my…capabilities. Who would I choose?"

"Well, you could still teach one about herbs and things. Right? Maybe that Scarletkit could become something useful."

Lunaclaw dipped her head. "Yes. I suppose so. May I take Bracken to help pick herbs for now?"

Darkshard nodded, and Lunaclaw padded over to the ragamuffin. Soon, the two were headed out of camp to find healing herbs.

Cinder came back, dragging a grey Twoleg cat holder. Inside, Darkshard heard the rattle of Twoleg cold body collars. There was also a Twoleg cat nest shoved inside. Darkshard told Cinder to put it in her den later.

Darkshard put her two front paws on the Twoleg cat holder. She bit the two prongs that opened the door. Holding the prongs in her clamped jaws, she walked backwards, swinging open the gate. She let go and went inside, dragging out the Twoleg cat nest and Twoleg cold body collars. She tossed one to Chill. "Put this on Coldbreeze, and Silver," she tossed the other to her, "put this on Brightflame."

Brightflame whimpered, her ears laying flat. Silver grabbed the Twoleg cold body collar and put it on Brightflame. She pulled a chain, causing it to tighten around her body, under her front legs, and around her neck. Each of the collars had a long Twoleg 'silver vine' that was attached to the collars. They were secured through the bars of the holder and under large boulders on the outside.

Once the two prisoners were secured in the collars, Chill and Ripple pulled on the chains on the rocks, dragging the two cats inside. Brightflame screeched and tried to dig in with her claws, tearing up the earth furiously. Coldbreeze, to weak from his injuries, bumped along with ease, his white fur now stained brown and red. Once they were both in the holder, Silver shut the gate, biting on the prongs and walking forward to close the gate. She let the prongs go, and the gate was locked. Ripple and Chill secured the vines to make sure if the gate was left open by mistake, the two prisoners couldn't even take a pawstep out of the opening. Brightflame yowled and screeched 'I'm not a spy!' until her voice was raw and Chill was thoroughly irritated. He gave her another blow to the head when she threw herself against the bars again. Her eyes rolled back into her head, and she collapsed, unconscious.

Lunaclaw and Bracken returned, jaws full of various herbs. They went in Lunaclaw's den. After a few moments, Lunaclaw came back out, an herb-filled leaf in her jaws. Bracken followed with spider webs wrapped around his paw. Silver opened the gate, letting Lunaclaw in to treat both prisoners. Darkshard overheard her telling Bracken she was using a mixture of Dock, Goldenrod, and Marigold, then wrapping it in cobwebs to stop the bleeding. She gave Brightflame Thyme to calm her and treated her cuts the same way.

Darkshard sighed. Something was nagging at her mind. She retreated into her den, settling into her new nest. Her old one would be shredded and given to the Unchoosens. She placed her head on her paws and thought.

Suddenly, it hit her. _Why did Brightflame have Scarletkit? If she were a spy, why bring a kit along?_

_**Hmm…Questions, questions, for which you will have to wait for the answer! Mwahaha :3**_

_**In case you couldn't figure it out:**_

_**-Twoleg cat holder: cat carrier, a pretty big one, one that can hold two cats with enough space to lie down and move around a bit, but not so big that Cinder couldn't push it. Let's say it had wheels :)**_

_**-Twoleg cat nest: A plush cat bed**_

_**-Twoleg cold body collars: a harness with chain pieces. Like for small dogs. Sort of like a 'choke collar' (despicable things) concept, but in harness form**_

_**-Twoleg 'silver vine': an 'outside' dog chain**_

_**Coldbreeze was a kittypet, too. He joined Thunderclan after the gathering, which is why he wasn't mentioned until now. He just learned how to fight from Sharptooth, which is why he was so…snappy. He's pretty new to Thunderclan, so his skills aren't as good as a warriors, or Bloodclan Elite Warriors. **_

_**I've said enough. If I don't stop now, I'll blab the entire story! Ahh! *tapes mouth shut***_


	10. Chapter 9: The Loners

A/N: Ravenpaw and Barley are not my characters. They are Erin Hunter's. Keep calm and continue reading.

Chapter 9: The Loners

Ripple sprinted, dodging ferns and roots. The Elite Warriors were behind him, moving with just as much power and smoothness. He thought of them as a stream of cats, flowing smoothly across the ground.

"Ripple, can you tell me what we're doing again?"

He looked at the small silver cat that had caught up to him. He grinned. "Sure, Cinder. We're going to go find some loners and take them back to camp. If they become hostile or refuse, they get put with Coldbreeze and Brightflame. If they cooperate, they become warriors. Got it?"

"Simple enough." She meowed as she fell behind into formation again.

Soon, they hit the moors of Windclan. They didn't have to worry about a patrol stopping them though; as long as other clans don't hunt in each other's territory, they have free range, going throughout each other's territory as they wish. It makes for easier communication between camps.

Ripple slowed to a trot, the barn in site. "Be ready!" He whispered to them. He heard the unsheathing of claws and smiled. He ran closer, and slowed again as the barn loomed ahead of them. He crouched in the tall grasses, crawling with his belly dragging against the ground as he crept over to the side of the barn with the elites. He peeked in an old mouse-hole or crack in the barn.

There was sleek, jet-black tom with a white dash on his chest. He was standing next to another cat, a short, compact black-and-white tom with a plump belly. An orange tabby tom was sharing tongues with a golden tom. A cream-colored she-cat rested in the hay balcony, with two kits near her belly: one golden tom and one cream-colored she-kit. A tortoiseshell tom laid a fox-length away from her, next to a white-and-grey-spotted she-cat. Two sleek Siamese she-cats shared a rat. _Eleven cats in all. Perfect. _

He lashed his tail, and heard the sound of a set of paws racing away. He turned, watching Silver run toward the Windclan camp to fetch more warriors. Chill murmured. "How many are there?"

"Eleven. Two kits. We brought 7, but with the 6 Windclan cats on their way, we should take the loners easily." He replied softly.

Soon, he saw cats racing their way. Silver joined them, with the Windclan cats on her heels. Ripple dipped his head at their deputy, a black she-cat with white markings named Spiderpelt, a brown-and-white-spotted tom named Fawnstep, a silver she-cat named Sagebreeze, a brown and black-spotted she-cat named Stealthstep, a brown tom with large paws named Rabbitfoot, and a small, tortoiseshell she-cat named Blackear, after her black ear. Ripple told them the plan. Spiderpelt listened intently, ears perked and eyes alert. Afterwards, the plan was set into motion.

…

Sand sat up in the loft with her kits, Robin and Sun. Ashes and Patch were lying together on the other side of the loft. Barley and Ravenpaw were chatting, while Owl and Tiger 'shared tongues', as Ravenpaw once put it. Tangle and Twilight were sharing a rat together. _Those Siamese twins are inseparable._ Sand thought. Robin's meow brought her attention from her Barnmates back to her kits.

"Mama, we're hungry!"

"Yeah! We could eat a whole horse, like the ones outside!" Sun wailed with a grin on his face.

Sand chuckled. "Ok. Let's go get a rat to eat. Why don't you ask Ashes and Patch if they want to go get one as well?"

Sand watched the kits scramble over to the two cats, prodding and meowing at them until they get to their paws, chuckling softly. Robin and Sun dash down the loft, jumping in the hay pile to find their own rats. The three older cats leapt down, grabbing a rat each from the prey pile.

After eating most of the mouse, she gave the rest to the two kits. As they were ravenously eating the rat, she noticed a black she-cat in the barn entrance.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" she called out. Barley smiled and padded over to her, followed by Ravenpaw. The three talked for a while, before padding over to the group. All were listening but the kits, which were playing and hiding in the hay pile.

"This is Spider, a previous Windclan warrior. She's become a loner now, and I want everyone to welcome-"

Barley was cut off by Spider. "NOW!" she yowled Cats came flooding into the barn, their claws glinting in the barn lights. Yowls filled the previous silence of the barn.

Two silver toms had rushed Barley, while Spider and a brown-and-white-spotted tom turned on Ravenpaw. The two loners fought with all their might, taking hard hits and rebounding quickly. Tiger was fighting a grey tom that smelt like Spider and a dark grey she-cat the smelt like the silver cats Barley and Ravenpaw were battling. A silver she-cat and a tan Windclan tom were facing Owl. Ashes was tackled by a brown she-cat with black spots. Patch was losing a battle between him and a grey-brown tom and a grey ragamuffin. Twilight was pinned by a dark, scarred grey she-cat, while Tangle was furiously fighting a tortoiseshell with black ears.

Sand looked around the battlefield, anxiety building. Barley and Ravenpaw were unconscious, and now the two silver toms helped fight Tangle and Ashes. Spider and the brown tom ran for her. Sand dodged Spider's swipe, but was bowled over by the brown tom. She was on her back, and the brown tom hissed. She felt his thorn-sharp claws dig into her belly, and she yowled in pain. She pushed him off of her, sending him sky-high. She scrambled to her paws, scanning the battlefield for her kits. She saw them, barely visible in the hay as their wide eyes took in the surrounding chaos. She took a pawstep when she was knocked off her paw again. Spider held her on her side, her claws pressed up against her neck and side. Sand squirmed, but was firmly pushed into the ground. She felt a sharp nip on her flank, and glared at the brown tom, who stood grinning.

Sand looked around. All of her Barnmates were either unconscious like Barley, Ravenpaw, and Patch, pinned down like Sand, Ashes, and Tangle, or too badly hurt to fight, like Owl, Tiger, and Twilight. One of the grey toms spoke.

"I am Chill, the deputy of Bloodclan. You loners are going to be a big part of the upcoming war. You WILL join Bloodclan, or we'll kill you now. Choose wisely. Spiderpelt, have you found the kits yet?"

She glanced at the brown tom. "Fawnstep?"

Sand frowned, her gaze searching for the tom. She found him sniffing at the hay pile. Screeching, she thrashed wildly under Spiderpelt's grip. Fawnstep grinned, pulling Robin out of the hay. Sun dashed out, smacking Fawnstep's leg with pitiful weak paws. "You let her go! I'm warning you, if you-" He was lifted up by the other silver tom, who Chill called Ripple. Sun squirmed as wildly as his mother, but Ripple kept a clenched jaw on his scruff.

She later learned a lot of the cat's names from the orders Chill, Ripple, and Spiderpelt gave them. Silver and Yellowfoot grabbed Ravenpaw's scruff, and Russet and Blackear grabbed Barley' scuff. Greywhisker took hold of the unconscious Patch, with the help of Sagebreeze. The pinned cats were put with the injured cat, a circle of enemy cats formed around them. The procession moved through the doors of the barn: first the kit carriers, then the unconscious cat draggers, then the cat herders.

Sand turned to look at the barn as it faded into the distance, pawstep by forced pawstep.

After what seemed like an eternity, they arrived at a ring of boulders, which they were forced to scramble up. They were led into the clearing. Sand saw a bleak clearing, with many grey rock dens. She saw a den entirely filled with kits, in which Sun and Robin were placed. She saw worn-looking she-cats peer at them with saddened eyes. She saw a cage with two cats in it, chained to the rocks outside the cage, and a few more empty ones. She felt her paws prickle with terror.

A black she-cat stood on a high ledge, grinning. "Welcome to Bloodclan!"

She turned to Chill. "Put them in the Twoleg holders for a day or two. They'll learn their place soon enough."

Sand was suddenly pinned down, her face being pushed into the ground. She spat out dirt as a cold vine was slipped around her. Soon, it felt tight around her torso. Hissing and spitting, she tried to attack and get free, but she felt herself being pulled back. She saw Barley being dragged with her, unconsciously moving along the small pebbles. She saw the orange pelt of Tiger slowing moving toward her as he was dragged toward the same cage. A hard yank sent her flying back. She slammed into the bars of the cage, Tiger hit the bars to her left, and Barley lied motionless on the floor. Russet closed the door, moving the latch into place. The chain's grip loosened, and she fell on her face. Looking up, she saw Owl and Tangle in the cage to her left, and a white tom and ginger she-cat were farther down. Twilight and Patch were in the cage to her right, and Ravenpaw, who had come too and was seething with rage, and Ashes were on the other side of them.

The black-she cat had come down from the rock ledge and stood in front of the imprisoned cats. "You loners will spend the next few days in these Twoleg kittypet holders until you learn your place. A few of you will already become Unchoosens." She looked at Sand briefly, but long enough to know she ment her. "Chill will learn your names and assign you new ones, seeing as now you belong to Bloodclan. You'll be given prey once you learn your place." With a short nod, the black cat padded off into her den. The loners looked at one another with terrified, cross faces that seemed to say _what have we gotten into now?_


	11. Chapter 10: The Ceremony

_***Drum Roll* This is what you've finally been waiting for! Shatterpad's POV! *noise maker, confetti streamers, amazing music* ON WITH THE SHOW!**_

Chapter 10: The Ceremony

Shatterpad awoke to the sound of her mother' voice crying out in the clearing. "Let all cats old enough to kill dogs gather under Bloodrock. Kits as well."

_Did I hear her right? Kits too?_ She thought as she, groggily, got to her paws. The other kits had heard as well, and started to race out of the den before she could even stand up all the way. Lynxpad ran into her right side, and she lurched left, right into the incoming Blazepad. She was knocked off her paws, and became tangled with Dewpad.

"Ahh! Hey, watch it!" he spat, untangling himself and pushing off of her stomach to catch up with the others. She let out an 'oof' as his paws dug into her abdomen, knocking the air out of her. She rolled onto her side, gasping for air.

She suddenly felt a body press against her, helping her to her paws and blocking the river of kits pouring out of the den. She looked into the ice blue eyes of Stonepad. She felt her paws growing warm from embarrassment. "Um…Thanks." She stammered. _Nice comeback, mousebrain. Act normal! He's just a cat. A really nice, handsome-_

Stonepad smiled, and then frowned. "Isn't Dewpad, Blazepad, Kestrelpad, and Ridgepad a moon or so younger than us? We're six moons…"

Shatterpad shrugged. "Well, we are about to fight in a war. We'll need all the paws we can get!"

He flashed his smooth, heart-melting grin. "Yeah. I guess you're right. We should probably get to the meeting. Your mom wouldn't be happy if we're late."

"Yeah. Right, let's go." _Smooth, Shatterpad. A real tom-getter. _

The two bounded out of the den, padding to go sit with the other kits. Scarletpad sat off to the side, shifting from paw to paw. The newest ones, Robinpad and Sunpad, were quiet. She could smell a hint of fear-scent on their pelts as they shot quick, nervous glances at their mother, who bore long, deep wounds on her chest and back. Her pelt was thinning, and matted with dried blood. Darkshard had deemed Sand, now known as Sandwhisper, worthy of a warrior after she was forced to battle Bracken. Bracken was ruthless, but the she-cat fought with the strength and determination of ten cats, only because her kits' lives were on the line. There could be no bad blood in the clan.

The two intruders had been let out of the holder as well. Coldbreeze, now Colddusk, was cleaning his whiskers, swiping off bits of rat that had gotten on them. Brightflame, now Flamewhisper, sat next to him, eating a skinny crow. A few other previous loners, Duskpatch, Duskraven, Twilightwhisper, Tanglewhisper, Duskowl, and Dusktiger sat next to Sandwhisper. Barley still sat in the Twoleg holder. Shatterpad could count every one of his ribs through is dulling pelt. His eyes were sunken in, and his stomach was laced with bright, angry red scars. Shatterpad turned, seeing Ashface next to the other Unchoosens, ears flat and eyes averted. Her missing clump of fur showed deep claw marks, and she also wore battle wounds, but unlike the others, she was not victorious.

Ashface looked at Shatterpad for a brief moment. Frowning, Shatterpad felt her head tilt a little. She couldn't place the emotion in the she-cat's eyes, but it was mesmerizingly heartbreaking.

With a flick of Darkshard's tail, the chattering of the kits quieted. The sudden silence broke the spell. Shatterpad snorted toward the she-cat, and looked up at her mother.

"Kits, today is the day when you will start your training." Excited whispers started rising up among the kits. Her mother continued. "You will be given a name and a mentor."

The ceremony went agonizingly slow for Shatterpad, who was the last to receive her name. First, Lynxpad was named Lynxbreeze, and was apprenticed to Silver. Wolfclaw got Chill. Dewclaw received Russet. Ridgebreeze is mentored by Eclipse. Sunclaw was given to Tanglewhisper and Robinbreeze got Twilightwhisper. Kestrelbreeze was mentored by Bracken. Stoneclaw was apprenticed by Cinder. Swiftbreeze was mentored by Duskpatch. Mistbreeze was given to Duskowl, and Blazeclaw got Dusktiger. Scarletbreeze was given to Duskraven. Finally, her mother called her name.

"Shatterpad, please join me on the Bloodrock."

The kit scrambled up the rocks, excitement and fear crashing through her veins. Her mother's eyes scanned the clearing, before settling on the cat who would be her mentor. Shatterpad quivered, attempting to follow her mother's gaze.

"Shatterpad, you'll be known as Shatterbreeze, and be mentored by…"

Shatterbreeze closed her eyes, a smile plastered on her face.

"Colddusk."

The smile disappeared.


	12. Chapter 11: The Training

Foxbracken: Yeah. You'll learn more in later chapeters!

Pumpkinfur: No, it's no problem at all! Thanks for being honest! If you could PM me, and give me some suggestions or something, to help improve my story, that'd be great. To clear up your questions, Ravenpaw decided he would join Bloodclan, and became Duskraven. As for Barley, don't worry! He's just stubborn to give into Bloodclan's demands, given his bad past with them. Things will get better for him soon!

Chapter 11: The Training

"What! Moss! But all the other apprentices are off fighting an-"

"Enough. I don't want to hear another complaint out of you, Shatterbreeze. You're getting moss for the Unchoosens and warriors. It's a very important duty." Colddusk replied calmly.

Shatterbreeze growled softly. "They have four paws that aren't broken. They can get it themselves. We have an upcoming war, and what will I know how to do? Pick moss." A scowl formed on her face.

Colddusk chuckled. "Tell you what. You pick moss today, and I'll tell you a bit about Thunderclan. Insider secrets. Ok?"

Her ears perks, and she shuffled her paws. "Well, I guess that's ok, but where are we going to get moss from?"

"You'll see."

The black she-cat and white tom slowly padded toward Highstones. As they approached, Shatterbreeze saw clumps of green over the hard, dark grey surfaces.

The tom padded toward a large patch and sniffed it. Satisfied, he beckoned with his tail for the apprentice to come. Shatterbreeze padded over, her head tilted. "What do we do?"

The tom smiled. He unsheathed his claws, gently pulling at the moss. He worked slowly and meticulously, carving into the green patch. He grabbed it with his teeth, and pulled up a bed of moss. Shatterbreeze flicked her ear, clearly not amused.

"Now you try." He said through his mouth full of moss. The white tom dragged the nest a tail length away, and then proceeded to lie down upon it while watching Shatterbreeze.

"Lazy, mouse-brained tom." Shatterbreeze muttered under her breath. Unsheathing her claws, she attempted to mimic Colddusk's actions. She must have been really itching to fight, because soon the moss felt like a Thunderclan cat's fur, and it lied there in a pile of green fuzz, shredded. Growling, the apprentice knocked away the shredded moss. It fluttered in the breeze before landing softly a fox-length away.

She flicked her ears as her mentor chuckled. "Don't treat the moss like an enemy cat's pelt. Here, like this." He demonstrated his movements to her again. Frowning, she watched. Then she groaned. "This is for mouse-brains. You act like I'm going to stay behind while the wars going on, tending to the Unchoosens. If I don't start battle training, I'll soon become one of those ungrateful, weak, pathetic-"

She froze as the white tom gave her a stern glare. Suddenly, he cuffed her over the ear, claws sheathed. She snapped. "Hey!" and took a swing at him. He easily dodged her blow, pinning her paw as it landed on the ground. Now her legs were criss-crossed, and she topped over as she got tripped up.

Colddusk flicked his tail. "Enough. You shouldn't talk about your clanmates like that." Shatterbreeze looked away, and Colddusk heard a mumble of what he thinks was a 'Fine'. He let her up and sighed. "Maybe if I told you a little about Thunderclan, you'll calm down enough so you don't shred your bedding."

The black she-cat's ears perked. "Yeah!" She settled down beside him, ears perked and eyes wide and alert. The tom chuckled and settled back down on the moss.

"Do you remember anything of that night? The night your mother left?"

Shatterbreeze shook her head no.

"Ok then. Your mother had left Thunderclan in chaos. Many cats left or disappeared. There were few warriors left, and the queens had gone missing, along with their kits.

Thunderclan is in chaos. With so few warriors, he's bribed a few kittypets to join. A few warriors, who were there during The Falling, as they call it, are training them, and a few are ready to sink their claws in Bloodclan cats. Ivorytail is the worst. She's become…obsessed with the idea. She trains extremely hard, almost viciously. Sometimes, Willowfur, her battle training apprentice, came back with almost fatal wounds. And with so few warriors who know how to hunt, because of injuries, there is so little prey. That's why they raided your hunting patrol. I'm surprised they came back with anything. They're all skin and bones now. Maybe Riverclan is feeding them too."

A thud in front of him made him jump, fur bristling on his neck. Colddusk blinked, coming out of his story trance. Two moss nests lay in front of him. He looked at Shatterbreeze, who was picking moss out of her claws, in awe, then happiness.

"Good job! Let's go get these back to camp."

She nodded, setting her paw down and grabbing the moss mats in her jaws carefully. Colddusk grabbed his, and they started to drag them towards camp.

Suddenly, a grey blur flew at Shatterbreeze. The moss was knocked out of her mouth, and her ears rang with hissing. She unsheathed her claws and blindly sunk them into her attacker, who yowled. A grey paw smacked into her head hard, and her vision margin began to shrink, turning black at the edges. She barely saw the gleam of fangs, raised and ready to pierce her neck.

Colddusk snarled and leapt at the grey tom, knocking him off of her. As Shatterbreeze sat up, clearing the stars that danced across her vision, she saw their opponent clearly. He was a dark grey tabby tom with bright yellow eyes. Colddusk finally had him pinned. Shatterbreeze shook her head and bared her fangs at the tom. "And who might you be, attacking fierce Bloodclan warriors!"

The tom snarled and spat. "You're not Shard! You're just an apprentice!"

Suddenly, Silver appeared from the undergrowth. "Shatterbreeze, Colddusk? Darkshard sent me to look for y-" She froze as she took in the moss nests, partially shredded from being ripped from Shatterbreeze's jaws. Then her gaze fell upon the grey tom. He mimicked her expression of utter shock. "Risingpaw?"

"Greytail?"


	13. Chapter 12: The Betrayal

**Spring Break soon! Only 1 more week! Yay! (^_^) ~(^_^)~ Whoop whoop!**

Chapter 12: The Betrayal

Greytail winced as Lunaclaw applied a chervil police on his deep back wound. "Hey! That hurts!"

Lunaclaw frowned. "You want an infection?"

Greytail scowled, flinching every now and again as Lunaclaw applied cobwebs, pushing the slightly painful police deeper into the wound.

Silver looked at Greytail with curious eyes. "So Greytail, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with Brokenstar and his band?"

Greytail shook his head no. "Brokenstar lost his last life Starclan gave him many moons ago, after an attack on Thunderclan. A few other cats left with him, and didn't return. Without a leader, we headed for the city. There, we found a few cats that used to be a part of a clan, led by a kittypet. The kittypet died at the paws of a Thunderclan cat. They split up after that.

These cats seemed worse than this clan, no offense. No she-cats were allowed to become warriors. Toms have total control. They could mate with which ever she-cat they wanted. They ate the best prey, giving the scrawniest ones to the shes. Tom kits were taken from their mothers as soon as they were weaned off milk, living with the rest of the toms in luxury. She-kits were taken too, but were forced to learn the rules of their group. It was horrible.

But we joined them. When they heard about this clan, they were outraged that a she-cat was leading a clan under their former name. Their leader, as if he has the privilege of receiving such a high title, Snipe, told me to go find this Bloodclan and kill Shard so he could take over." He looked at Shatterbreeze. "You look so much like her. I'm sorry."

Shatterbreeze flicked her ears in response. She looked back at the sleeping Barley, pressed up against the back bars of the holder. _Wasn't he a part of the old Bloodclan? Or is that just a rumor?_

While Colddusk, Silver, and Greytail continued to talk, Shatterbreeze slipped silently toward the holder. She hid in the shadows of the rock that held his cold vine. She looked around, before seeing Duskraven slip out of the warrior den. He looked at the group of warriors, ears perked. _He had been listening!_

Shatterbreeze was about to sound a yowl of alarm, but clamped her paw over her muzzle. She was curious about what he would do.

Duskraven stayed in the shadows, heading toward the holder. Shatterbreeze was afraid she was going to be seen, but he turned, heading toward the other side of the holder. She let out a silent sigh of relief.

She watched as Duskraven prodded the sleeping black-and-white tom with a white paw. Barley stirred, blinking sleepily. He saw Duskraven, and a quiet purr rumbled in his chest. "At first, I thought you were a guard. What's going on?" he whispered.

Duskraven smiled. His fangs gleamed in the moonlight, matching the one rabbit tooth that jutted out unnaturally from the purple band around his neck. "I'm getting you out of here. It's not right what they do to you."

Barley hissed quietly. "And yet you joined those fox-hearts! You've become one of them! You've changed so much!"

A growl rumbled from the black tom. "How could I help you if I was in a cage too?!" Shatterwhisper heard the unsheathing of claws.

Barley's ears flattened on instinct. "I guess you're right. Sorry, Ravenpaw. I mean, Duskraven." His eyes glanced toward Greytail. "So Snipe took over? That's a first. Well, no, not a first. Any Bloodclan is insane."

Shatterbreeze stifled a growl.

Duskraven nodded, quietly biting down on the prongs of the cage. He took a step back, allowing the cage to crack open. She could hear the cold body collar shift and rattle. Then he moved toward the rock that held the cold vine. Shatterbreeze's eyes went wide. Her voice seemed to claw its way up her throat.

"Escape! The loner is escaping!"

Colddusk, Silver, and Greytail all looked toward the holder, getting to their paws. Shatterbreeze had tackled Duskraven, and the two were a mass of growling teeth and claws. As they tumbled, Duskraven knocked into the rock holding the cold vine. The black-and-white tom shot out of the holder, scaling up the rocks with unnatural speed. He paused at the top of the rocks, and said something inaudible, before taking off. The cold vine and body collar lay in the holder.

Colddusk had helped Shatterbreeze pin down Duskraven. He snarled and thrashed, kicking up dirt and pebbles. The black tom's pelt was stripped with claw marks. Silver, snapping out of her shock, had given chase to Barley, but he had had a huge lead. Silver snarled, charging back into camp, empty-pawed.

Chill came out of the den, narrowing his eyes at the scene around him. Darkshard came out too, wearing the same expression. Her voice was cold and icy. "What happened here?"

Silver spoke up. "Me, Colddusk, Shatterbreeze, and Greytail were talking, when Duskraven freed the loner. Shatterbreeze tried to warn us, and tackled Duskraven, but the loner got away."

Chill let out a growl. "Maybe we should put HIM in the cage for a moon!"

Darkshard replied. "No. Take away his apprentice. I don't want my future warriors learning from a traitor. Give his apprentice to Greytail. He's joining." Greytail looked shocked and angered, but said nothing as his tail thumped quietly on the ground.

Darkshard continued. "Take Duskraven to the middle of the camp."

Silver and Chill shoved the tom to his paws as he hissed and spat. Darkshard leapt up to the Bloodrock and called her clan, who emerged from their dens like bees out of a broken hive. Shatterbreeze thought they sounded like bees too, with the buzz of hushed whispers and dragging paws. She saw Sandwhisper glance toward Duskraven, then the holder. Her eyes stared at something for a while, then her attention turned toward Darkshard. Shatterbreeze frowned at the she-cat before doing the same.

Darkshard looked at the gathered cats before speaking. "Duskraven has let the loner free, against my command." Gasps and cries of outrage and harsh words against the tom rose up.

"I cannot have traitors running loose in my clan, and he shall be a fine example for anyone who wishes to break the rules and plot against me. Sandwhisper." The cream-colored she-cat perked her ears at her name. "Since you are a new warrior, wanting to earn your Elite warrior name, this is your task. Kill the traitor."

A gasp escaped the she-cats lips, and she swallowed loudly. Cats backed up and rearranged themselves to form a circle around Sandwhisper. Duskraven was thrown into the circle, a deep gash on his head and a bite mark on his shoulder and flank. He groaned as he got to his paws. He stood a few seconds on shaky legs, a challenge in his eyes as he glared at Sandwhisper. He unsheathed his claws, and let out a growl. Shatterbreeze could tell he didn't want to hurt her, and neither did she. But did she dare go against the leader's words?

Sandwhisper slowly unsheathed her claws, and Chill snarled. "Get on with it! Or I'll do it!"

Conflict flickered across Sandwhisper's face. Duskraven snarled, leaping at Sandwhisper with a savage look in his eyes and features that were twisted into something feral. Sandwhisper suddenly slashed out, then ducked.

Duskraven fell flat, face-down, on the ground. A red puddle began to pool from under his head and neck. Sandwhisper looked horrified at Duskraven's body, and her bloodstained claws. Cat's parted as Darkshard padded into the circle. "This cat has proven her worth in this clan. Because of her strength, she has earned the Elite Warrior name, Sand." The clan was dead silent. Sand didn't move. Darkshard made a new law that only Elites can have mates, because Elites are her most trusted warriors and will never end up like Duskraven, before she dismissed the clan.

As they passed, some cats murmured their congratulations to Sand. Shatterbreeze watched with curiosity from inside the den. Duskraven's body was left in the clearing, his blood left to stain the soil. Sand stood there until all the cats had left. Then she pressed her nose to his flank. Shatterwhisper could barely hear her soft, tear-choked voice. "I..I'm so-so sorry…. You did-didn't deserve to die. "

Something in Shatterbreeze's mind clicked when Sand said that. Even though Duskraven had knocked into the cold vine rock, it was still wedged under it.

And she remembered Barley's words on the rock. "I'm sorry, but you've become one of them."

**RIP Ravenpaw/Duskraven. **

**Barley's betrayal! NOOOO! He knew Ravenpaw had changed into the monster Bloodclan wanted him to be, from the way he acted. All he needed was Duskraven to open the door and take the blame. Heartbreaking! /3 :(**


	14. Chapter 13: The Prophecy

_**Warning!: **_**will contain blood. Not for the weak or the faint of heart warriors.**

Chapter 13: The Prophecy

Lunaclaw padded slowly, Russet at her side. Her paws ached, and her stomach gnawed at itself out of hunger. She approached the tall cliffs that loomed before her. She looked up at the top, where the dark grey edge of a cave merged with the night sky, filled with twinkling stars.

"What do you think it will be like, Russet?"

He shrugged. "No clue. Darkshard said I was just supposed to guard you. That it's just between a medicine cat and the Dark Forest." He started to bound up the narrow cliff edges. A few pebbles tumbled down the ledge after being knocked around by his paws.

Sighing, Lunaclaw followed, watching her step to avoid taking the same path as the pebbles. Sharp edges poked into her paw pads. After picking her way up the cliff and up to the cave, she picked rocks that had pierced her paws. Sighing, she looked up into the cave. It was pitch black. Not even the moonlight could pierce the shadows that swirled around just inside. Lunaclaw swallowed loudly as Russet sat on the side of the mouth.

"Well," he said, "you going? Or maybe you're a Thundie?" He snickered.

She growled in his face. "I am not a Thundie! Stuff it, you mouse-brain!" She, then, cuffed him sternly to make her point, leaving a blood trail where her paw ran against his fur, turning it a darker shade of red. He simply and silently flicked his ear, looking off into the distance. She stalked into the cave, the shadows consuming her.

She walked by feel as her whiskers brushed against the sides of the cave as it narrowed. She could barely squeeze through a tight part. After a while, it widened, and then she came into a smaller cavern. Inside was a black stone. It had a slight dark glow as it stood perched on a rock. Lunaclaw admired it with wide eyes before exhaling. She padded slowly up to the rock, unsheathing her claws.

Her paws had stopped bleeding by then. She slashed one of her claws across her paw pad, reopening the wounds and making them deeper. A steady trickle of blood flowed down her paw, and she stretched her paw out and away from her body. The dark red liquid fell, splashing onto the stone.

She suddenly felt sleepy. She curled up, placing her bloodied paw on the black piece of obsidian as she felt her eyelids close and the blackness, seeming infinite, took over.

She felt a cold wind ruffle her fur. She frowned, looking around at the dark, empty clearing. Crickets could be heard as they sung for the night sky. Stars flashed at twinkled. Suddenly, a bright slash scored across the sky. She noticed her shadow stretch and bend, as if alive. The sky turned a dark red. Her fur felt hot, as if it was on fire. The smell of singed fur and burnt skin filled her nose, which, in protest, wrinkled in disgust. As her face contorted with pain and fear, the cry of some bird in the distance sounded.

Then something wet lapped at her paws. She looked down and yelped, jumping back as she stood in a puddle of blood. She ran away, shaking the horrid substance off her paws. The cries of cat's surprised yowls agonizingly echoed in her ears. She dropped to the ground, pawing at them, desperately trying to claw them off. _Make it stop! Please!_ she screeched.

Then, suddenly it did. Opening a soft-blue eye, she looks around cautiously. She gets to her paws, back in the cavern. There is no fire fur, no yowls. No nothing, except the eerie darkness. She sat up, brushing off the debris that stuck to her fur. She cleaned her paw off, watching the stone with wary eyes. It had no blood on it at all.

After navigating back through the cavern, she thought about what she saw. As she emerged from the cave, Russet turned. He blinked, frowning. "What did you see?"

She shook her head no, hiding her trembling paws. She was too tired to explain. The red-brown tom shrugged, flicking his tail to beckon her to follow as he trotted down the side of the cliff. Lunaclaw stayed behind, looking up at what she once heard Colddusk refer to as 'Silverpelt'. Her eyes swept over the starry sky. _After dawn, the trees will turn red. More of the Innocent Blood will be spilt, and the bird will cry once more. The moon will reunite with the stars. _

She mulled it over in her mind, trying to find the hidden meaning. She couldn't. Sighing, she looked at her paw. _Better get some cobwebs on that. _She started down the trail after Russet, leaving bloody paw-prints behind her.


	15. Chapter 14: The Change

Chapter 14: The Change

The apprentices were sparing in the Blood Ring, a ring of rocks outside camp where the Warrior Ceremony would take place in a few moons. Shatterbreeze was sitting by the other apprentices as Wolfclaw and Stoneclaw fight furiously. Stoneclaw tears at Wolfclaw's ear and face while the tom stays latched on to his shoulder, digging his fangs deep.

They watched the mass of teeth and claws for a while. Lynxbreeze grinned as Wolfclaw was finally pulled from Stoneclaw's leg and pinned to the ground. The tom cried out. "What! You totally were becoming weak!" His sister chuckled. "Wolfclaw always underestimates Stoneclaw's patience."

Shatterbreeze smiled, and then looked at Lynxbreeze. "How can you even be siblings? You act or look nothing alike!"

Lynxbreeze frowns. "How are you similar to your siblings? I mean, they all got Bloodclan warriors, elite ones at that. You got a Thundie prisoner. Did you do something wrong?"

Shatterbreeze opened her mouth, and then closed it. What did she do to receive Colddusk as a mentor? She was Darkshard's first-born, the heir…right?

She turned at the sound of padding paws. Her mother appeared, along with Chill, to watch the training. Darkshard set her blazing green eyes on the two toms, watching with a small grin on her face. Chill remained emotionless.

Shatterbreeze flattened her ears, returning her teal eyes to the fight. Stoneclaw had pinned Wolfclaw for good. Each suffered deep wounds that bleed, staining the ground beneath them. Panting, the two toms stood, looking over at their leader. Stoneclaw stood tall and proud, Wolfclaw shrank under her sharp gaze. She flicked her tail, dismissing the apprentices. They all scurried off toward camp. Stoneclaw fell in-step with Shatterbreeze.

"That was a good fight, Stoneclaw." She said.

He grinned. "Thanks, I guess."

He slowed and she slowed to stay with him. Other apprentices walked past, too caught up in the fight to notice they were falling behind. Soon, it was just them.

"Um, Shatterbreeze." Stoneclaw shifted his paws, making his shoulder wound bleed more. A drop of blood splashed on the ground from a claw mark on his muzzle. "Can I…tell you something?"

Frowning, Shatterbreeze nodded. Suddenly, he licked her muzzle. He watched her with wide eyes. "Shatterbreeze…I love you. We're only appertinces, but…when I become a Elite..I…forget it, I just-"

Shatterbreeze had recovered from the shock and had put her tail to his mouth, quieting him. She licked his muzzle back. "I love you too."

A rumble vibrated in Stoneclaw's chest as Shatterbreeze snuggled into his chest. Their tails were wound around each other's so tightly, it looked like one.

…

A black tom with one white paw snarled at the sight he saw in the Gloompuddle. "No! The Obscurity was not supposed to do this!" He slashed at the puddle angrily, causing ripples to widen and disturb the image.

The dark brown tabby tom looked at pacing, fuming tom. "So what do we do? Your little prodigy failed!"

"Silence!" growled the tom. He continued to pace some more. The ice began to seep into his veins again. Or maybe it was the cold again. He wasn't sure.

He stopped, hearing the pitter-patter of light pawsteps. He flicked his ears before leaping backwards, landing on a mud covered she he never had seen here before. The she-cat cried out as his claws sunk through her fur into her skin.

"And who might you be, dearie?" he growled softly in her ear.

Mapleshade appeared. "Found her spying. She's from Starclan. Name's Goldensky."

As soon as the words left Mapleshade's lips, the she-cat's disguise fell from her fur. Stars began to swirl and swoop on her pelt, shining brighter as the mud slipped off her golden, ghostly pelt. Fear burned in her sky-blue eyes.

"What-what are you going to do with me?" she stammered.

"Were you the sister of Kestrelsong?" Scourge inquired.

She shook her head 'yes' vigourisly.

"Excellent." He nodded to Mapleshade, who then latched her jaws roughly around the scruff of Goldensky and dragged her deeper into the forest. Her screeches and sobs slowly faded from their hearing. Scourge then rose and started to follow.

"What are you going to do?" asked Tigerclaw, his amber eyes searching the black tom for any hints.

"Getting my Obscurity back in the right direction." He hissed, and then leapt into the shadows, disappearing from sight.


	16. Chapter 15: The Star

Chapter 15: The Star

Scourge paced outside the den. What was taking so long?

Finally, Mapleshade padded out of the den with a handsome apprentice-aged black tom. He had bright golden eyes, and his left front paw and right black paw were mottled golden and white. Golden stars were scattered across his pelt. Scourge grinned. "Perfect."

Mapleshade turned to the tom. "Tell your master what you name is."

"I am known as Star." The tom replied.

"And what do you do, Star?" Scourge asked with a sly grin.

Star closed his eyes. Soon, white flames flickered on his pelt, and when he opened them, his eyes looked replaced by stars themselves, as they glowed so brightly. The ones on his pelt grew brighter as well. He leapt, leaving a fiery trail behind him.

"The living cat with a pelt of stars. Our shooting star." murmured Mapleshade. They watched the tom leap and bend, executing a series of graceful slashes and kicks.

The cat landed, turning as black as the shadows once more. His amber eyes had returned, and he set them on his master, hopeful.

"Did I do well, master?" he asked shyly.

"You did excellent, and I think you're ready for your assignment."

The tom dipped his head. "What is my mission, master?"

"Keep that Thunderclan furball away from the Obscurity. That _Stone_ must not keep the Obscurity from her destiny."

Star beamed with pride. "Anything you wish, master. I'm ready."

"Then go!" growled the black tom. Star raced away, feeling his pelt heat up. White flames danced and swirled across his pelt, lighting up the dark forest. He sprang, diving into a black, murky pool. He left a ripple in the pool as he fell from the Dark Forest; a shooting star sped across the night sky.

Scourge smiled. "I have faith in you, Star. Say hello to your sister for me." With a lash of his tail, he padded away.

…

Star hit the ground harder than expected. He grunted, getting to his paws. One was at a slight angle, and it hurt badly as he put weight on it. Growling, he looked around. His location looked like the Dark Forest, but cheerier. He sighed, looking at his bent paw. Then he noticed something on his claws. Frowning, he looked closer.

He had forgotten to wash the blood off his claws. Baring his teeth at them, he limped to a puddle and swished his paw around in it. The puddle turned a dark red. He took a deep breath, trying to silence the memories of whose blood it was.

_He had little memories and experiences. Despite his age, he was a newly-created cat. His mother was Goldensky. She had been a Starclan cat caught and held-hostage by the Dark Forest. He had no pity for her. His master was superior, and Star didn't like having worthless family ties. His brief training was with Mapleshade, and his final task to become presentable to his master was to break his family ties. Yes, the blood on his claws was the blood of his mother. He had slashed her the same way Mapleshade told him Tigerclaw was killed. He watched his mother gasp and shake with an expressionless face. But it was for the good of his master, for the good of himself. _

He shook his head. Now is not the time for memories. Now is the time to start your mission. With a determined yowl, he raced off toward his target, ignoring the screams from his paw. He wasn't going to let anything stop him. Anything.

**Wow. What a monster Scourge has created! This is the brother of Lunaclaw?! What'll happen next!? Find out in the next installment of 'Shatter'! :D (Sorry for the really short chapters! I'll try to make the next one longer!)**


	17. Chapter 16: The Other One

**In case you didn't see, I have a new story called "Divided Breeze." Based on a True Role-play! :D Go give it some love too! **

Chapter 16: The Other One

Shatterbreeze padded blissfully into camp with two mice. Heading over to the medicine cat's den, she was going to give one to Stoneclaw, who she was treating for his most recent battle wounds. She bounded over, parting the ferns with her tail.

"Her Sternclew. I ger youf a mouf to-" She dropped the mice that muffled her voice as she saw a black tom watch as Lunaclaw intently wrap his twisted white-and-golden paw with cobwebs. His pelt was glittered with golden stars, like the ones that danced and shined in the sky, and it was so mesmerizing. _Is this a Starclan cat from Lunaclaw's story?_

Lunaclaw turned her head and smiled at Shatterbreeze, which caused the tom to look back at her as well. Then she saw his eyes. They were a stunning golden shade, and she felt she was as lost for words as when she looked up at the night sky.

Shatterbreeze was so lost in her own world, she didn't see the tom's lips pull up into a snarl and he crouched protectively in front of Lunaclaw. His tail lashed side to side and his eyes began to change. Lunaclaw rested her tail on his back, and he instantly calmed with her soft touch and sweet words. "No need to fret, Star. This is just Shatterbreeze, an apprentice of Bloodclan." Then she addressed Shatterbreeze. "Stoneclaw was healed, and Cinder pulled him out for some more training. He should be back soon with fresh wounds, though." She said with a grin as she padded into another room in the den.

Star smiled shyly. "My apologies, Shatterbreeze. If I had known who you were, I wouldn't have-"

"No, no. No apology needed, Star. Welcome to Bloodclan." She felt her paws prickle with nervousness. "Would you like a tour of the territory? I mean, if Lunaclaw says you can, with your paw and everything."

He grinned. "Yes. That would be grand. Let's go, before Luna comes back and tells me no." He smiled and padded quickly out of the den with Shatterbreeze on his heels. She giggled, before heading around the back of the den and moved a flat stone. A little tunnel had been dug and lined with rocks, burrowing underneath the camp wall. Shatterbreeze let Star go first, before following him, moving the stone back over the secret tunnel. They appeared under a tree with large roots that lifted and held up the entire tree. Slipping out of the shadowy roots, then headed toward the battle ground.

As they walked, Star cleared his throat. "So, who's Stoneclaw? You were looking for him in Luna's den."

Shatterbreeze blushed. "Oh, just another apprentice. He's constantly in battle training, so I thought it would be nice to catch a mouse for him."

"Well, that's awfully sweet of you. Luna was telling me about you and the others, but mostly about you. Well, that's all I really payed attention too."

Shatterbreeze felt her paws grow warm and she was glad her fur covered her blushing cheeks. _What am I doing? I like Stoneclaw. At least, I thought I did. Oh well. I'll figure it out later. _

They pushed through the tall grasses and ferns and other various types of undergrowth until it cleared out into the Blood Ring. Stoneclaw and Sunclaw were sparring, and the poor golden tom had lost horribly. He was still as he was sprawled out in the center of the Blood Ring, his torn ear and deep side gash matting his fur with blood. Dewclaw and Kestrelbreeze picked him up and drug him toward camp. Stoneclaw shook his fur, dust and tiny rock fragments falling to the ground. He looked over at Shatterbreeze and smiled with a warm glow in his eyes. When his eyes fell on Star, his eyes turned cold. He bounded up to him, getting his muzzle in his face. "Who are YOU?" He growled harshly.

Star regarded him calmly and carefully. "Star. I suppose you must be Stoneclaw? Shatterbreeze was telling me about you. I hear you're a good fighter?"

Stoneclaw's ears flickered, before returning flat on his head as he stood between Star and Shatterbreeze. "Yeah. I guess you could say that."

"Then how about a little battle between you and me? Hmm?" His golden eyes flickered with interest and challenge. His lips became a sly smirk.

Stoneclaw's mouth was a thin line. His eyes stared down the black tom with superiority and fierce protectiveness, like a father would look down at a cat trying to get his kit. "You're on."

…

Lunaclaw continued to organize herbs in her storage room. She sung softly as she handed some dark brown pods with little barbs that someone had gathered for her. They were named Forgotten-tears because their barbs were known to hurt, but their tear-drop-shaped seeds, which have a blue-ish tint, were great for helping forget memories. She picked them up with her paws, trying to move them to a new spot, when she felt a pinch on her paw. She dropped the pods, looking at her hurt paw. The obsidian wound opened up again, and she collapsed, unconscious.

_Oh no. Not again. _She braced herself for pain, but it didn't come. Frowning, she looked around and saw two shadow figures claw and tear at each other. One shone a bit brighter with each hit, and the other began to fade. Finally, one bright cat stood. Where the other cat disappeared, there was a stone. _Unless the moon overcomes the star, the star will outshine the stone. _

**Dun Dun DAAA! Who will win the battle? What does the new prophecy mean? Who gives these prophecies? Are you sure? Who will Shatterbreeze choose?! Oh, the suspense!**


	18. Chapter 17: The Battle

Chapter 17: The Battle

Shatterbreeze felt sharp claws jolt her out of her blissful dream. A rough voice growled at her. "Get up, fur-face. You have training. Don't be late, or Chill will give you a 'reminder'."

Shatter grumbled, getting to her paws for a quick stretch and a yawn before stumbling out the door. Wolfclaw was waiting with Colddusk and Chill by the entrance.

"About time." Chill growled irritably before swiping a clawed paw at Shatterbreeze. His reinforced claws ran over her muzzle and one even hooked inside, scrapping the roof of her mouth. Her head snapped up from the force, but she didn't cry out. The metallic taste of blood dripped onto her taste buds. "Don't be late next time!" he snapped before stalking toward the Blood Ring. Wolfclaw followed smirking, and Colddusk gave her a sympathetic look before heading out.

"Yes, Chill." She murmured, spitting out the blood before following the others.

The two mentors talked while she and Wolfclaw padded behind.

"Bet you learned your lesson, didn't ya?"

"Yeah, but you're going to learn yours when you're face-down in the Ring today, dog-breath."

Wolfclaw let out a small growl. Chill whipped his head around, giving the apprentice an icy glare. Wolfclaw shrank back, trying to make him small until Chill continued walking and talking.

"Who put thorns in his nest?" frowned Shatterbreeze.

"Thundies. More border skirmishes. Apparently, they're arranging a meeting with our side and Shadowclan and Windclan. Riverclan will be with them. I hope it leads to a fight so I can sink my claws in some Thundie fur."

"We'll have them running with their tails between their legs!" smiled Shatterbreeze.

They pressed themselves through the thorn tunnel that opened up to the area. It was only two more moons before Darkshard would hold the battles. Two more moons until blood would be spilt, strength will be shown, and honor would be won. Two more moons until Star and Stoneclaw would fight again, for real. Looking at the middle of the area, she could still see faded blood-stained dust. Her spine tingled as she remembered what happened when Stoneclaw said "You're on."

_Star grinned, delighted. Both toms padded to the middle of the Blood Ring. Star sharpened his claws on a nearby stone, the shrill cry making her ears flinch against the harsh sound. Stoneclaw rolled his shoulders, ready to pounce. Shatterbreeze couldn't watch this. _

"_STOP!" She yowled, just as both toms crashed into each other. Like a violent storm, they tore and snapped at each other, not hearing the she-cat's pleas. A screech of pain sounded off every now and again. They tumbled over one and other, painting the ground with splotches of blood. Finally, Stoneclaw threw Star off, and they each got up on shaky paws. Star's head had a deep gash and his legs were graced with thin red lines that turned his leg a mottled dark red and black. Stoneclaw's chest was torn up badly and his back was in shreds. Clumps of fur were scattered around the two panting toms. _

_Stoneclaw snarled, quivering with rage and adrenaline. "That's it! It ends here!" He sprang, and crashed into a black figure. His claws swept over the attacker's belly. A high pitch yowl echoed, and he stopped. _

_Shatterbreeze lay motionless on the ground where she collapsed in a red puddle. Stoneclaw froze, horrified at his red claws. Star hissed. "Shatterbreeze!" He ran to her side, nuzzling her gently. He growled at Stoneclaw. "Well don't just stand there and let her bleed to death! Go fetch Luna!" Stoneclaw gasped, then mumbled, eyes down and ears back in defeat. "Shatterbreeze…I'm so sorry-"_

"_Just go!" Star hissed. Stoneclaw took a step back, glancing at the still she with sorrowful eyes. The tom ran out of the clearing as fast as his paws would carry him. A single drop of water splashed on the ground. _

_An 'oof' had sounded out moments afterwards, and Lunaclaw had run out to the clearing with Stoneclaw on her paws. She sent the two back to camp to get help. _

Shatterbreeze had passed out, and when she woke, Lunaclaw had taken her pain and told her what had happened, for she had seen the whole thing. She said something about the Dark Forest, and Star, and Stoneclaw, but she wasn't really paying attention at the time.

She shook her head, clearing the memories. Wolfclaw smiled, getting low to the ground, waiting for Chill's signal.

Chill flicked his tail, and the two started to slowly circle each other. Shatterbreeze charged Wolfclaw, but he tripped her with his tail. She got a face full of dust, and then rough jaws grabbed her scruff. Her body jolted side to side as the larger tom shook her. He tossed her aside, and she felt like her eyes were spinning in her skull. With a quick shake of her head to get her focus back, she sprang up. She charged head on, then swiftly leaped sideways, ducking under Wolfclaw's swipe. As soon as Shatterbreeze stood up, she spun and leapt over him. As he turns, she rams into his right side with all her strength. As he stumbles over to the left, she jumps over and rams the other side. He falls to the ground, his sides heaving as he struggles to fill his lungs with air again. She lands one final blow by leaping onto the cat's back and grabbing his scruff with her teeth and using her free paws to batter the cat's head. Her claws tear up his ears and sides of his head as they trickle with blood. He yowls and falls over, unconscious from the head trauma.

She looks over at the two warriors. Opposite to what she thought, Colddusk looks stunned, and Chill has a slight smile on his face. "Well done, Shatterbreeze." Chill says. "You're on the Thundie patrol now."

She nods, leaving the frozen Colddusk and hurt Wolfclaw as she follows Chill. They meet Silver, Lynxbreeze, Kestrelbreeze, and Greytail, and then headed off toward their border where Thunderclan had been a nuisance lately.

They rubbed new scent markers along trees, bushes, and rocks. Suddenly, Greytail flicked his tail, sniffing.

"What is it?" Kestrelbreeze inquired.

"Thunderclan!" Silver hissed.

As if on cue, they poured out of the bushes, heading toward the patrol with sharp claws and bared fangs.


	19. Chapter 18: The Captured

Chapter 18: The Captured

Greytail growled. "Kestrelbreeze, backup. Now."

The silver apprentice scurried away as the wave of Thunderclan washed over the surprised patrol. Shatterbreeze felt two sets of claws slam into her. She was knocked away from the others, flying full force into a tree. Her head was bleeding from a gash on the back of her head. She blinked away the blackness that threatened to take away her vision. As more cats flooded the border, the smell of fish hit her nose.

She sprung to her paws, whirling on the first enemy cat she saw. She jumps over the cats head and score her claws down their back. When she lands, the cat turns and Rears up on his back legs and bring his full weight down on her. She yowls, collapsing into the dust. She flips over as the tom stands over her. Growling, she rakes his belly. He snarls as his eyes cloud with pain and gives her a whack on the head, then bites her stomach.

The pain was excruciating. She gasps and sputters, her eyes and face scrunched up tight. The tom is then knocked over by one of her clanmates. She can't tell who helped. All she can feel is the pain. Suddenly, something grabs ahold of her scruff and drags her. The noises of battle seem to dim as she bumps along the soil. She mumbles. "I'm fine…let me fight." An unfamiliar chuckle causes her to force herself to open her eyes.

Two cats stood before her, grinning devilishly. One, with sharp, cold dark amber eyes, fluffy dark tabby fur, and a white tail, looked at her with disgust and rage. The red tom with green eyes lashed his tail. He spoke softly as Shatterbreeze tried to stand before collapsing. "Is this the one Duskstar wants?"

"It looks too much like that fox-heart two-face murderer. I say we kill it now."

"No! It will be a great bargaining tool. We'll just take them both."

Frowning, she looks around. An unmoving lump of short silver fur lays a tail-length away. _Kestrelbreeze. She didn't get the backup. No!_

The sound of pawsteps makes her eyes tear away from her fallen sister to the rest of the patrol. They were horribly torn up._ Wait. Silver, Chill, Lynxbreeze. Where's… Greytail!_ The dark grey tabby tom appeared from the Riverclan and Thunderclan mass, unscathed. She growled. "You traitor!"

She squirms around, trying to get up, but the red tom puts a paw on her side, and the pain and weakness that overcomes her stops her.

"Oh yes Shatterbreeze. Congratulations on figuring it out. You're a little too late though."

Silver hissed, and received a bite to the shoulder. Greytail flicked his tail. "Let's get the prisoners to Thunderclan. Duskstar will be most pleased with our catch."

**Sorry it's super short. Just a quick one before bed. Happy Easter!**


	20. Chapter 19: The Spy

**Note: ****I'm changing the original Warriors plot line just a bit to fit this chapter. Warriors still belongs to Erin Hunter, and her story, characters, and plot will always be hers. **

Chapter 19: The Spy

Shatterbreeze woke with a start. _Where am I? _A wave of agony made her grit her teeth to keep from screaming out. _Why does my…oh._ She pulled a bloodied paw away from her stomach, remembering the battle. Her head swam with pain. The others began to stir under the watchful eye of the Thunderclan and Riverclan allies. Slowly, the procession of captures and captives came in view of the camp. A yowl sounded, Shatterbreeze guessed it was signaling their arrival, and she heard movement on the other side of the camp wall.

Something about the wall makes her blink, curiosity dancing in her eyes, despite her fatigue. A green vine with sharp points had been weaved into the walls, and the place stunk of fish. Ignoring the Riverclan scent, she narrowed her eyes at the vine, trying to identify it. Lunaclaw had told her about it once, but what was it?

_ Catbriar. _She nodded, satisfied that she had successfully remembered the name. She was sure, if she got back, her mother would love to hear about this. A rough nudge broke her thoughts. She turned with a low growl before stalking away from the entrance guards toward the rest of the Bloodclan cats.

With bleeding paws, the captives trudged into camp through the vegetation tunnel. Shatterbreeze peered around the camp with observant, yet tired eyes. Cats watched them with scorn, hate, fear, you name it, it was plastered on a cat's face.

The one with the white tail scurried toward a den, and moments later, the she emerged with a shadow black tom with grey stripes. He glanced over the group with disinterest until he fixed his dark brown eyes on Shatterbreeze. He flicked his torn ear. "Put them in the abandoned den for now. Don't heal or feed them yet."

The cats were herded into a den made out of tree roots, tangled with dead vines and more Catbriar. Old moss nests, some crumbling into a fine dust, lay scattered on the floor.

"This is it?! THIS is what we get? Some rotting tree and dusty nests?" Silver hissed.

"It's what you filthy Bloodies deserve!" the escort spat before padding away as another cat took his place.

Shatterbreeze flicked her tail before looking around the den. It was pretty roomy, almost like the one that hid her secret tunnel outside-camp entrance. She smiled. "Let's do some recon, and then when we escape, we know more about what we're up against!" She whispered to Chill.

"Ok. See what you can find out."

She looked around the walls of the den, when she spotted sunlight. Perfect! A hole just big enough for her to squeeze through. She wiggled under the root, popping outside the den. She quickly darted toward the shadows, blending in because of her black pelt. She slipped around the edge of camp, carefully making her way towards the leader's den, where the black, grey stripped tom and a tom with short silver fur and black paws disappeared into.

First, she passed a fallen tree. She heard a rasping voice in the base of the tree trunk. It was followed by little squeaks. It also smelt of fish and river water mixed with oak trees.

"Then what happened? Tell us, Riverspots!" a tiny male squeak sounded.

A female voice chuckled. "Hold on there, Ashkit. Don't tackle your sisters in all the excitement! Breezekit, Sandkit, are you alright?"

Two "yes, Riverspots" echoed. Then Ashkit piped up. "Now tell us about the Great Battle!" Intrigued, Shatterbreeze perked her ears, settling down into the shadows as she listened intently as the kits.

"Ok. Ok. My clan was once allies with your clan. There used to be a great leader of your clan named Firestar. He had a flame colored pelt, and blazing green eyes. He had just been named leader, when a cat influenced by greed and power, named Tigerclaw, took over leadership of Shadowclan. Tigerstar wanted the whole forest, and revenge on Firestar for foiling his plans to become leader of Thunderclan. Tigerstar sought out the help of a Twolegplace cat with a black pelt and a white paw and blaze on his chest. His name was Scourge."

The kits gasped. Breezekit, with a higher pitched voice, mewled. "Is that a kittypet name?"

"No, mousebrain! That's a Bloodclan name! Right?" Sandkit meowed.

"That's right. He was the leader of the Old Bloodclan. Every cat feared him because he could kill dogs. Every cat except Firestar.

Firestar was a very brave cat, despite his kittypet origins. He fought off and killed that Brokenstar, and then Twolegs came and drove away the clans with dogs. When the Twolegs left, we settled here, but that's another story.

Anyway, Tigerstar wanted Scourge to help him kill off the rest of the clans. When Scourge refused, Tigerstar attacked him, and Scourge gave him a wound so bad, Starclan could not heal him and he lost all nine lives.

Firestar united the remaining clans into Lionclan to fight off this Bloodclan. Scrouge took one of his lives, but Firestar killed him in the end. Scourge's followers ran away, back to Twolegplace, and no one has heard of them since."

"Will we win this war too?"

"Of course, kit."

"Story times over. Go to sleep, Riverspots, before I give you something to make you sleep." A sharp female voice snapped.

Riverspots's rasping chuckle followed. "Calm down, Shywing, you grumpy fur-ball. Take some poppyseeds! Once a medicine cat, always a medicine cat."

Shatterbreeze blinked, snapping herself out of her trance. _That Riverspots is a great storyteller, but I have to keep going!_ She kept to the shadows along the camp wall, passing the apprentice den, then the warrior den. Finally, she came to the nursery. Frowning, something pulled at her memory. She inhaled, the smell of milk filling her nose. She snorted. _It's probably just like the Unchoosen den. _ She shrugged it off.

She crept to the leader den, placing her ear on the cold surface. Muffled voices came thorugh the rock, and she strained her ear to make sense of the chatter.

"Now that they are missing a few warriors, they'll be weak enough to surround. We can finish this once and for all!"

"No, Darkfoot! We'll wait. There are few more valuable cats they possess. We have to liberate our queens."

"If they even want to come back." Murmured Darkfoot.

"Of course they do!" the other roared. "Why wouldn't they? They've been prisoners, catnapped against their will!"

"You're right. You're right." Darkfoot soothed. "Orders?"

"Go and get Silentstar! We must discuss our battle strategy."

"Right away, Duskstar."

Shatterbreeze shrank, standing perfectly still as Darkfoot padded out of the den and bounded out of camp. Shatterbreeze let out a silent breath before slowly padding back toward the den. She couldn't wait to tell the others what she found out!

Yet, as she passed the nursery again, she couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity.

**Like I said, just a little plot tweak to make everything make sense, and so Erin Hunter's characters (which belong to her) and my characters could kind of mix. Thunderclan and Riverclan are sharing camps, so that's why Riverspots was in the Thunderclan Elders den. Review with any questions, and I'll try to answer them! By the way, anyone want an updated Alliances? Let me know! Check out the poll on my bio page! Thanks to my reviewers and Happy Reading! -Luna**


	21. Chapter 20: The Cat-of-Star's Plan

**So sorry this wasn't up sooner! I hate being sick, and I only had enough energy to write Dangerous. This alliance took me literally 2 1/2 hours. Meh!**

**Alliances**

**(No description for already known cats)**

**Thunderclan:**

_Leader: _Duskstar

_Deputy: _Darkfoot

_Medicine cat: _Lilysong

_Warriors:_

Ivorytail

Redfur

Sharptooth

Darkfoot

Smoketooth

Adderfang

Cloverleap

Foxtail

Amberclaw

Honeyheart

Willowfur

_Queens:_

Lightfoot

Spottedbelly

_Apprentices:_

_Kits:_

_Ashkit-a grey tom kit with green eyes_

Breezekit- a white she-kit with grey spots on her back and white, light grey, and dark grey striped tail, light amber eyes

Sandkit- a light orange she-kit, bright green eyes

_Elders:_

_Shywing_

_Eclipseclaw_

**Riverclan:**

_Leader: Silentstar_

_Deputy: Brokenwhisker_

_Medicine cat: Ripplestep_

_Warriors:_

Wolfcall- short gray fur  
and blue eyes

Streamfur- long silver tabby fur  
and dark hazel eyes

Cloudyeyes- blind white tom, blue eyes

Swiftsmoke- short silver fur, blue eyes

Gingerflight- ginger she, amber eyes

Mistfeather- white she, yellow eyes

Tanglefang- calico tom, blue eyes

_Queens:_

Honeyyowl- long bright orange tabby fur  
and bright amber eyes

_Apprentices:_

_Whitepaw- white she-cat, green eyes_

_Owlpaw- brown tom, yellow eyes_

_Toadpaw- black tom, green eyes, described as very eager and 'bouncy' _

_Kits:_

Flashkit- cream colored tom, brown eyes

Oakkit- brown she-cat, amber eyes

Frostkit- white tom, blue eyes

_Elders:_

Silverwish

Riverspots- brown tom with small white patches, soft blue eyes

**Shadowclan:**

_Leader: Echostar_

_Deputy: Tawnydrop_

_Medicine cat: Darkwing_

_Warriors:_

Shortheart- short gray fur, light amber eyes, short legs

Winternose- soft silver fur, amber eyes

Hazelwing- soft silver tabby fur, stormy hazel eyes

Hawkeye

Rainwhisper

Larkstripe

_Queens:_

Blazecloud- soft snowy white fur  
and dark yellow eyes

Dovesnow- fluffy brown fur  
and ice blue eyes

Brindlepelt- brown she, calm blue eyes

_Apprentices:_

Lizardpaw

Whisperpaw- tiny, white she-cat, blue eyes

Pinepaw- rusty-brown tom, green 'pine-needle-colored' eyes

Marshpaw- brown tabby striped tom, amber eyes

Cherrypaw- rosy she-kit, amber eyes

Sharppaw- grey tom with blue eyes, long claws

Pouncepaw- white tom, brown eyes

_Kits:_

Goldkit- fluffy bright golden fur  
and stormy green eyes

Tallkit- long legged, orange tom with green eyes

Barkkit- brown she-kit with amber eyes

_Elders:_

Buzzardfur- black tom with balding patches of erratic fur and amber eyes

Cinderbreath- grey she-cat with yellow eyes and missing a few teeth

**Windclan:**

_Leader: Gorsestar_

_Deputy: Spiderpelt_

_Medicine cat: Specklerain_

_Warriors:_

Fawnstep

Sagebreeze

Steathstep

Rabbitfoot

Blackear

Yellowfoot

_Queens:_

Amberstream

Lightleaf- cream colored she with green eyes

_Apprentices:_

Rockpaw-grey tom with blue eyes

Cheetahpaw- yellow tom with faint black/grey spots, brown eyes

Scarpaw- a well-scarred silver tom with dark amber eyes, torn ear, scars run down his sides and hind legs b/c he barely lived after a fox attack

Halfpaw- a grey Manx she with blue eyes

_Kits:_

Eaglekit- thick brown fur, dark amber eyes

Flamekit- bright orange she with blue eyes

Bushykit- a very fluffy black tom with teal eyes

Brightkit- short dark brown tabby fur, dark yellow eyes

_Elders:_

Tornheart- soft white fur, dark yellow eyes, his muzzle bears many scars, giving it a torn appearance

Frozensoul- short white fur, icy blue eyes, extremely grumpy, said to once deny Starclan's existence as an apprentice

**Bloodclan (you guys know what they look like by now):**

_Leader:_ Shard

_Deputy:_ Chill

_Medicine cat:_ Lunaclaw

_Elite Warriors:_

Ripple

Silver

Eclipse

Russet

Cinder

Bracken

Sand

_Warriors:_

_Colddusk_

_Flamewhisper_

Duskpatch

Duskraven

Twilightwhisper

Tanglewhisper

Duskowl

Dusktiger

_Apprentices:_

Shatterbreeze

Dewclaw

Blazeclaw

Ridgebreeze

Kestrelbreeze

Stoneclaw

Mistbreeze

Swiftbreeze

Ravenbreeze

Wolfclaw

Lynxbreeze

Sunclaw

Robinbreeze

Scarletbreeze

Star- shadow black tom, bright golden eyes, left front paw and right back paw a golden-and-white mottle, golden stars scattered across his pelt, has a flaming pelt ability

_Kits: N/A_

**OMG! That took forever! I hate doing Alliances! Too much typing! Then again, I've written this whole story so far…whatever. Here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 20: The Cat-of-Star's Plan**

In the fluffy clearing of low-flying clouds, starry cats gathered. Their eyes shine like stars, and their pelts glow with a strange light, which makes them look like they have stars in their fur. Frost sparkles at their paws and glitters in their eyes. Their pelts shine like ice and carry all the scents of the seasons: the tang of Leaf-bare, the green scent of Greenleaf, the musk of Leaf-fall, and the sweet blossom of New leaf. They all faced a large, tall, light-grey rock that seemed to touch the higher clouds. They called this Cloudrock. On top stood the earlier leaders of clans: There was Steathstar, a former Shadowclan leader, whose black pelt and dark blue eyes made him one of the greatest hunters in Clan history. Mudstar, a brown tom with hazel eyes, was a former Riverclan leader. Fallenstar and Sparrowstar sat side by side, Sparrowstar looking distressed and forlorn. The Windclan leader, Icestar, a white tom known for his cruelty and sternness, talked to his deputy, Goldstar, a golden-furred she.

A yowl sounded out, and every cat quieted, turning their attention onto the Cloudrock, where Steathstar stood.

"Cats of Starclan. Troubling times are ahead of us. The Dark Forest has brought a fifth clan into our territories. After sending in one of our spies into to learn of their next plan, she has not returned for many moons now. I fear she has either been captured or betrayed us."

Gasps and murmurs of discomfort and worry filled the leader's ears. He flicked his tail for silence once more. "However," he continued, "the clans rely on our wisdom and courage to help them overcome the dark forces."

"How would you know, Steathstar? Last I heard, your clan was allies with that clan of filthy blood cats." A cat hissed. Eyes turned toward a bristling Icestar.

"May I remind you, your clan did too. Last _I _heard, they have betrayed their ancestors for their revenge on Riverclan. At least Shadowclan keeps faith in their ancestors and is conflicted about it."

Goldstar snarled. "Why you little-"

"Hey! Let us not act like our living relatives. Keep the peace here." Fallenstar meowed.

"She is right. We must act civil. I propose we all visit our clans and speak to them. Maybe the direct words will calm them and put them on the right path. All in favor?" Mudstar said.

Several tails rose up. Fallenstar nodded. "Then it is agreed. Let the leaders depart for a short time." And with that, the cats on Cloudrock vanished into the cool nighttime air.

Soon, the leaders reappeared, with varied expressions; some of anger, some of satisfaction. The only cat that wasn't back was Steathstar. Fallenstar was about to ask where he was, when he appeared.

"Murder! Cats have been killed! Gorsestar has killed Echostar!"

He then launched into his story.

...

Steathstar landed quietly at the edge of his camp. Taking a deep breath, he silently bounded in. Cats were gathered in the clearing, sharing tongues. It was the best time, when the cool night air brought the cats smelling of pine and marsh together.

Steathstar watched as Echostar whispered something to Tawnydrop. She nodded, and he padded out of camp. Curiosity rose inside the Starclan cat and Steathstar followed.

Soon, Echostar came to a very small clearing. Four other cats joined him. He recognized Darkshard and Gorsestar with his deputy, Spiderpelt, but not the ginger she with several scratches that bled.

"This better work, Echostar. I want my daughter back." Darkshard growled.

"Oh, I'm sure they'll be convinced. Gorsestar, do you have the prey?"

Gorsestar and Spiderpelt went into the bush, dragging six pieces out as he returned.

"Perfect. Let's go." Gorsestar grabbed the rabbits, and Darkshard and Echostar went on either side of the she. They slowly padded toward Fourtrees, with their unknown starry guest close behind.

Duskstar and Silentstar waited in the dark clearing. They were silent as they observed the ginger she. Duskstar seemed quietly enraged. Spiderpelt put down her prey, dipped her head to the leaders, and then took off toward Windclan territory.

"Please, eat. We offer some prey, then we'll talk about our trade." Darkshard said.

Gorsestar grabbed two rabbits, setting them in front of the two leaders. Duskstar started to eat, but Silentstar shook her head. "No, thanks."

"I insist. Better to not let the prey go to waste." Gorsestar said calmly.

"I give my portion to Thunderclan."

Duskstar licked his whiskers, nodding to Silentstar. "Now," he said, "this proposition."

"Of course. We give Dawnface back to you, along with the prey and the other queens, in exchange for the captured."

Duskstar flicked his ear, thinking. Silentstar narrowed her eyes at the cats. The others regarded the two cats calmly.

Finally, Duskstar spoke. "Unfortunately, I will have to decline."

"No!" cried out Dawnface, before receiving a blow to the head. She collapsed into the dirt, stunned.

"Are you sure you decline? I do not make offers very willingly." Darkshard growled.

Duskstar nodded. Darkshard grinned. Gorsestar picked up Dawnface by the scruff, placing a paw on her head. He pulled his paw so that her head jerked up, exposing her neck. Darkshard then hissed turning and unsheathing her claws.

Dawnface gasps and sputtered as a dark red liquid pooled and spilt over her neck. Gorsestar released his grip, and she fell twitching and gurgling. Duskstar looked stunned, and Silentstar, horrified.

Soon, the she-cat lay still. Duskstar growled. "You monster!"

"Don't worry, Duskstar, you'll join her soon." A dark smile crept on her lips.

Duskstar was about to spit something back, when he gasped. He, too, collapsed, gasping for air like a dead fish. Silentstar fled to his side, panicking. Steathstar then smelt something. He looked to the rabbit to see it filled with Deathberries. He let out a growl, watching Darkshard and Gorsestar take off.

Echostar swallows. "Deathberries. I'm…so sorry." The she-cat nods, and he then turned-tail and ran off.

Silentstar then scrapes the berries out of his clenched jaw. She disappears, returning with yarrow. She gives it to him, and he expels the rest of the berries.

"How…did…you…" A pause from the she-cat.

"Why else would they offer prey?"

"Well….Thanks then." Duskstar said, looking embarrassed.

"Anytime. Come. Let's go home." She looked at the dead ginger she, and then helped Duskstar pad toward his territory. Steathstar left Fourtrees, heading after the three leaders.

Echostar was cowering with his back to a tree while Darkshard and Gorsestar. Darkshard had heard him tell Silentstar. It had started to rain as Starclan grieved for Dawnface.

"You were supposed to keep your muzzle shut! He could have easily been disposed of, and you ruined the chances of getting my daughter!" she growled, unsheathing her claws.

"No, please. I-I just couldn't…it was Darkwing! It was his idea, not-"

"Enough!" Gorsestar tackled the tom, and they rolled around in the mud. Finally, Echostar was pinned by the slightly larger tom. Gorsestar ran his claws angrily over the tom's belly. Echostar's scream was drowned out by the thunder and lightning.

Gorsestar jumped off, and Echostar rolled over on his stomach as it stained the earth red. He gasped and sputtered. Gorsestar looked down on the tom with disgust. "Betrayer. You don't deserve a quick, painless death. Let's leave him. "

Darkshard nodded, and the two soaked cats left. Echostar's eyes began to glaze over. Steathstar wanted to reach out to his deputy, to touch noses with him, to end his suffering, but he knew the cat would not make it to Starclan for his traitorous deeds, for he would be the cause of another death tonight. Echostar, without knowing, just sentenced Darkwing to death.


	22. Chapter 21: The Conflicted

Chapter 21: The Conflicted

Stoneclaw sat out in the pouring rain. It soaked his pelt till he shivered violently, but he payed no attention to the chill that worked its way up his spine. He ached for Shatterbreeze. _If those Thundies do _anything_ to hurt her, I'll-_

The pitter patter of paws in the mud broke his thoughts and he perked his ears. Eyes sparkling with hope, he turned toward the entrance of camp. He saw a flash of black fur and smiled. It disappeared when he saw Darkshard, followed by Gorsestar, and his ears flattened. He saw specks of red on her and the Windclan leader. He sniffed, the metallic scent of blood filling his nose. _What happened?_

The two leaders leapt onto Bloodrock and Darkshard yowled for the clan to assemble. Cats shuffled out of their dens, letting the rain flatten their nest-fur.

"Bloodclan. Thunderclan did not take our offer, and Dawnface was lost." The attention shifted from the leader to Wolfclaw, who wore a hard, blank face. The rage that filled and swam in his eyes was blinding.

"Also," Gorsestar spoke, "Echostar aided Thunderclan and Riverclan, and had to be killed. He said the failed idea was created by their medicine cat, Darkwing. Shadowclan needs to be put in their place. We'll attack at sun-high tomorrow. We'll be here by dawn to prepare." The Windclan leader dipped his head at Darkshard and trotted off.

Russet, the temporary deputy, looked up at Darkshard. "Orders, Darkshard?"

Darkshard's expression was blank, as if zoned off. Russet cleared his throat. "Ahem." The black she blinked, turning on Russet with an unmasked rage. She swiped her claws across his muzzle. "What?!"

"I-I just need our battle ranks. What are your orders?" He closed his eyes, turning his head toward the side as he laid sprawled out on his back, bracing himself for another blow.

Darkshard growled. "Talk to Eclipse, you mouse-brain. She has knowledge of Shadowclan. Figure it out." She hissed before darting up into her den. The blanket fell silently into place.

…

Darkshard panted, closing her eyes. She fought to quench the warmth that raged through her veins and clouded her thoughts. Her claws unsheathed and, as she lashed out, her claws struck the stone wall. One snapped and fell to the ground. A long blood streak flew across the walls. She was numb to the pain and her ear flicked. "What do you want? Why do you torture me?!" She hissed quietly enough not to be heard outside.

She turned, facing the starry cat that sat quietly behind her. His soft-blue eyes were filled with pain. Through his light pelt, traces of brown could be seen.

Darkshard growled at the Starclan tom. "Tell me!" When the tom said nothing, she snarled and lunged at him. She felt herself float through his translucent body before hitting the floor. A single tear fell from her eyes. "Leave. Now!" She got up, turning as she hissed.

The starry tom had disappeared, and in the doorway was her son, Blazepad. He cowered, looking up at her crazed eyes with his fearful ones. "But, mom, they-"

"Now! Get out of here, Sparrowstar!" Darkshard roared. The little brown tom turned-tail and sprinted as fast as his paws would carry him, not even realizing his mother's mistake.

Darkshard growled, pacing in her seemingly-smaller den. Flopping into her nest, she shed another tear. "How dare you. Every time I see him, I see you. I feel regret, and it's driving me crazy! Do I even want to do this anymore?"

A shadow drifted into the den, settling into the form of a black tom with a white paw. Scrouge shook his head as the sight of his daughter. He leapt high, before diving into her back, disappearing into her fur and body. Darkshard's features hardened. Her eyes snapped open, their color a blazing green that seemed darkened with shadows. Her father's voice rumbled. _Now is not the time for petty feelings. You have a job to do. Let's get going. _

**_Song Inspiration: Monster_ By: Skillet**

**_Please don't hate me, but I am sad to say that I probably won't be able to write until summer break hits. I have, like, three groups of tests to study for (EOC's, Benchmarks, and 'Last-minute-tests' teachers decide to give.) I need to make sure I pull up B+'s into A's, so I'll focus on school for the next few weeks. I, Lunaclaw1, will try my absolute hardest to write a chapter or two before then, as to not keep my lovely followers totally hanging, but school comes first. Sorry guys!_****_ I'll try to write more tonight!_**

**_BTW: Is there any animators out there willing to animate this? I have no artistic ability whatsoever (I major in stick figures :P) and it's a skill I really wish I had. A few people in my family can draw, and I envy them for it! But anyway, PM me if you're interested in animating Shard and/or Shatter! It'll mean a lot of me if someone would! Thanks! Happy reading! –Lunaclaw1_**


	23. Chapter 22: The Light in the Storm Cloud

Chapter 22: The Light in the Storm Clouds

Shatterbreeze watches the Thunderclan warriors saunter around camp. A few were sharing tongues, others eating prey, and some watching and playing with the three kits. Her eyes shone with longing as they intently watched the prey as if she was hunting it herself. Her stomach much have been listening to her thoughts, as it rumbled in approval. A chuckle rumbled behind her, and she turned, looking to the bright hazel eyes. The lynx-look-alike apprentice's fur seemed duller, and like the rest of the captured, her ribs could be seen faintly. The only one that seemed to be bigger was Silver.

"Your stomach has the right idea." The brown she-cat spoke softly. Shatterbreeze flicked her ear in response.

"I just wish they'd let us out, or at the least, give Kestrelbreeze some attention."

Lynxbreeze nodded solemnly, starting to smooth out and groom the limp silver cat's fur. Her tongue worked out the mats and cleared the crimson that stuck to her fur. "I just wish she'd wake up." She paused, and then hissed quietly. "And Thunderclan calls themselves giving! Letting a cat die. It's just…cruel!"

She stopped, realizing she was raising her voice. She intently watched the rising and falling flanks of the sleeping Bloodclan warriors, hoping they didn't stir. They had just gotten to sleep, after a night of 'questioning'. Their newest wounds included several claw puncture wounds, scratches, and bite marks.

Shatterbreeze watched them too, mostly Silver: How she sleep facing away from the door, as far as she could, and the way her tail wrapped around her stomach when she slept. She wore a peaceful expression, a sharp contrast from her usual concerned and worried one.

Shatterbreeze, satisfied the warriors wound not wake, turned toward Lynxbreeze. "Hey, she's not dead yet. She'll make it. Don't worry." She nudged the brown she, who smiled. Lynxbreeze's attention shifted from Shatterbreeze, and darkened as a low growl rumbled in her chest. The brown she shifted her body to stand in front of Kestrelbreeze as she crouched protectively. Shatterbreeze turned, hissing slightly at the three warriors that stood in front of the doorway.

"I told you this was a bad idea! See? They're _feral_!" A light and dark brown mottled tom with hostile amber eyes growled at the weak, thin Bloodclan cats.

"Oh, pipe down, Adderfang! Got nettles in your fur?" The bright yellow pelted she-cat with soft blue eyes snapped. "Can you not see that they are just scared because we tore them from their home, and weak because Duskstar refuses to feed them and give them medicine?"She threw a stern glare toward Adderfang.

A brown tom with bright green eyes chuckled. "Yeah, loosen up. Honeyheart has a point, brother. They are the way they are because we made them that way."

"Fine, Cloverleap, but don't complain when I say 'I told you so'!"

Honeyheart smiled down at the two apprentices. "How would you like to come with us on a hunting patrol? Stretch your legs and get some food for your friends?" Her eyes shone with concern and joy, and it was as contagious as Greencough. The two she-cats smiled wide. "Yeah!" they said in unison.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Adderfang huffed before trotting away toward the camp entrance.

Honeyheart chuckled, shaking her head. She flicked her tail, and the two apprentices scurried after her, after Lynxbreeze looked over her shoulder at Kestrelbreeze before sighing and running to catch up. Shatterbreeze gave her an encouraging smile as they followed the three warriors into the forest.

It felt good to finally stretch her legs and being able to leave the cramped crowded tree stump. The two apprentices amazed the warriors when they brought back three pieces of prey each. Adderfang grumbled something about a waste of valuable prey, but they brushed it off. Honeyheart praised them at their hard work, her eyes sparkling with pride as if they were her own kits. Cloverleap and them play-fought, claws sheathed. Even Adderfang smiled a bit.

A screech brought the fun to an abrupt stop. "What was that?" Honeyheart mewed.

"Let's get back to camp. Now." Cloverleap said before he was bounding off in leaps as big as a deer. The rest of them scrambled to keep up, leaving the buried prey behind. They skidded into the camp to find chaos. Ivorytail was growling at a dust-covered Silver, whose head was bleeding from a gash. Ripple stood behind her, ready to leap at the white-tailed she, his fangs bared as a growl escaped his lips. Smoketooth and Redfur stood behind her, fur bristling. Chill snarled at Foxtail, who stood over Amberclaw. The three trotted over, the two Bloodclan apprentices sheepishly hiding behind them.

"What happened?" Cloverleap asked.

"Maybe if you weren't so busy going on unassigned patrols, mouse-brain, you'd know and be able to protect your clanmates!" Ivorytail snapped.

"Hey! Don't talk to him like that!" Adderfang snarled.

"HEY!" All eyes turned toward a fierce looking Honeyheart. "What. Happened." She stated with a small hiss.

"The prisoners came out of the den, snarling and hissing that we took the apprentices and killed them or something." Foxtail started. "So Redfur and Ivorytail went to go put them back inside, and that one there." She flicked her orange and white-and-black tipped tail toward Silver. "That one tried to claw Ivorytail, so in self-defense, she clawed it, then them two stepped in, and-"

"Alright, I get it. So they reacted because they though you kill-"

"They could have hurt my kits!" hissed a queen with a spotted belly. She curled her tail around the whimpering, shaking bundles of kit-fur. "Lightfoot, take them inside. I won't have them be frightened by wild, vicious ferals." Lightfoot came and picked up the kits, bringing them into the safety of the den. Shatterbreeze wished she had never came out of the stump, that she had just agreed to stay put where she belonged.

The three Thunderclan warriors watched silently as the Bloodclan warriors were roughly dragged back into the den. Shatterbreeze suddenly felt a sharp bite on her scruff. Ivorytail picked her up, digging her fangs into her scuff. Giving her a little shake before throwing her in the den, Ivorytail laughed and padded away. Soon after, she came back with a protesting Lynxbreeze. She was tossed in too. They got to their paws, looking around the den.

Kestrelbreeze looked untouched. The others weren't so lucky, with new bleeding wounds they licked at. Silver cried, her tail curled up around her stomach. Shatterbreeze flicked her ear as the silver she-cat whimpered. "He…brother…kicked…stomach…tried…mate." Silver, after a fit of hysteria, fell asleep. Sighing, Shatterbreeze watched as the Bloodclan cats settled into their dry nests as a light rain began to fall. The sound of paw steps caused her to turn.

Honeyheart stood in the doorway, half of the prey the two caught hanging from her jaws. Cloverleap padded up behind her, with the rest of the prey and a leaf. Inside was herbs to treat their wounds. Chill thanked them, taking the gifts and distributing them. Now that the cat's wounds didn't sting and their stomach didn't growl, it was a much more peaceful sleep that settled upon them under the starry night. Shatterbreeze, before drifting off, heard the story elder, Riverspots, and Honeyheart talk to each other.

"Riverspots, why does Starclan allow cats to be treated this way? I heard from Lilysong that Redfur abused Silver. Why doesn't Starclan do something?" Shatterbreeze's eyes grew heavy. Blackness perched at her vison. She just barely heard the elder's croaking reply as the dark grew and grew.

"The fault, dear Honeyheart, is not in our stars, but in ourselves."

**Anyone catch the Shakespeare reference? English is rubbing off on me. Only 14 more days of school! AHH! So ready for summer 2013!**

**Anyway, Review away! What do you think of the Thunderclan cats? Of Silver? Of Lynxbreeze? Of anything! Ask away! Ready...set...GO!**


	24. Chapter 23: The Slaughter of Shadowclan

**Review answer time!**

**Starshine- Thank you! I know you will! Glad you like them! We'll see more of them in later chapters!**

**Nikonkey- I'm glad you like the story so much!**

**Foxbracken- The Tragedy of Julius Caesar. The exact quote is "The fault, dear Brutus, is not in our _stars_, but in ourselves, that we are underlings." I just thought it would fit well. Stars. Starclan. Tragedy. Boom! :D And Shhhh! I thought I told you that was confidential! Haha! Just Kidding. Yes ,you are correct. Silver is bearing kits, and yes, Redfur did try to do that. There'll be a chapter more about that later.**

**Presenting the next installment of Shatter! Dun Dun DAAAA!**

***Warning: Lots of Bloodshed, Fighting scenes, and Deaths. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!***

Chapter 23: The Slaughter of Shadowclan

Tawnydrop flicked her tail, irritated. Echostar had not yet returned from his meeting, and she was beginning to worry. It was the night to make Lizardpaw, Whisperpaw, and Pouncepaw warriors. She let out an exasperated sigh, ears flicking at the sound of pawsteps behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see the small white she-cat apprentice.

"Is the ceremony going to happen tonight, Tawnydrop? Where is Echostar?" inquired Whisperpaw.

"I am not sure, but if he does not come soon, I will perform your ceremony."

The little she cat smiled shyly, nodded, and then padded back toward the other two apprentices, who were bouncing with excitement, especially Pouncepaw. Tawnydrop looked up at the moon, lost in thought. After a while, she sighed, bounding over to Nightrock. Echostar was late, and although she worried, she knew her duty had to come first.

"Let all cats who have caught their first lizard gather beneath the Nightrock for a clan meeting!" Slowly, cats slipped through the shadows of their dens to settle in front of their deputy.

"Starclan, I know that I am not a leader, but I will fill Echostar's place to the best of my abilities. Please accept this temporary position. Lizardpaw, step forward." As she spoke, he did, looking up her with joy blazing in his eyes. Tawnydrop looked at Larkstripe, who blinked in approval. Nodding, she continued.

"I, Tawnydrop, deputy of Shadowclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He had trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her a warrior in her turn. Lizardpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life."

"I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Lizardpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Lizardgaze. The Clan honors you for your tireless energy and sharp hunting skills, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Shadowclan."

The tom leapt up to Nightrock and licked Tawnydrop's shoulder while she rested her muzzle on the newly named warriors head. He hopped down, sitting next to the warriors and his mentor.

"Whisperpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life."

"I do." The quite she smiled sheeply at the deputy.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Whisperpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Whispersky. The Clan honors you for your superior observation skills and your willingness to go above-and-beyond to care for your clanmates, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Shadowclan."

The little she slinked up the Nightrock, doing the same as Lizardgaze.

Pouncepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life."

"I do." The little white tom was squirming with excitement. He could barely contain himself.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I-"

A loud yowl broke the proud, uplifting moment in the ceremony. All the eyes of Shadowclan cats were met with fierce, harsh ones. Hisses rose up from the Shadowclan cats as they met the cold stares of the combined Bloodclan and Windclan cats.

"What are you doing here? We're in the middle of a ceremony! Where's Echostar?" hisses Tawnydrop, feeling on edge.

Darkshard flicked her tail, and a brown-and-white spotted tom, who Tawnydrop recognized as Fawnstep, dragged a limp, bloody bundle of black fur. Its blue eyes rolled back into the head and face that was contorted with fixed agony. Cries of horror and outrage rose up as Fawnstep threw the body harshly to the camp ground, giving it a good kick toward the shaken gathered clan.

A fluffy brown she broke apart from the group, falling at his still body with her back toward the Shadowclan cats. "My mate! What have you done to him?! Our kit! Fatherless!" she sobbed. "Darkwing! Darkwing, come do something!" She screeched hysterically.

A little brown she-kit, only about 2 or 3 moons old, treaded carefully across the camp. "Barkkit! Come back!" someone snapped from the crowd. Ignoring whoever called her away, she stayed a distance from the body, circling it so she faced opposite to her mother. She sniffed once. "Daddy? Daddy? Wake up. Please." she squeaked, fear and mournful cries making her sound even more pitiful. Her innocent amber eyes swept over his mangled, sliced body, and her little legs began to tremble.

"I'm sorry, Dovesnow, but there is nothing I can do. He's in Starclan's paws now." The cats parted, revealing the medicine cat. He looked even more aged as grief swam in his eyes.

"You! You're precious plan failed, and now you must pay. All of you!" Gorsestar snarled, his ears plastered flat to his head. He flicked his ear, and a tan tom growled. Lunging forward, he grabbed the cat nearest to him. A shriek sounded out as Barkkit's body was locked in Yellowfoot's jaws. Dovesnow yowled, leaping over her mate's body. Her claws unsheathed in fury as she charged the Windclan warrior.

She was so caught up in her rage she didn't see his tail flick, and a black she leapt out from behind him, claws outstretched. The two hissing shes soon became a tangle of torn fur, bloodied claws, and biting fangs. Dovesnow became pinned under Spiderpelt's paws.

The black she grinned. "Aww, look. Am I too fast for the wittle kitty?" She mocked at the thrashing Dovesnow. "What should her punishment be for stepping out of line?" she asked Darkshard.

Darkshard narrowed her eyes. "As punishment, she will watch the execution of Barkkit."

"NO!" The mother screamed. She watched with fearful eyes as Yellowfoot bit down on the little she-kits neck. A sickening crunch was loud enough for all to hear. The little brown kit's scream was cut off as she slumped in his jaws. He opened his mouth, and the little lifeless body fell to the ground with a _thud, _her innocent amber eyes seeing no more.

Dovesnow's screams and insults rang out in the clearing. Spiderpelt grabbed her with the speed of lightning, and threw her over her mate's body. Dovesnow landed, crumpling on the ground. The medicine cat stepped forward, checking on the she before glaring at Darkshard. "Do you have no mercy?" He snarled, showing slightly yellowed fangs. "She was just a kit! If you want me, take me, but kill no more!"

Darkshard grinned. She flicked her tail, and Chill appeared from the mass. Darkwing straightened, standing tall and proud. Chill snarled, rushing forward with unsheathed claws. Darkwing closed his eyes, bracing himself. Chill landed on his front paws and swiveled. His hind paws connected with the tom's face, snapping his head to the side and the old tom flew toward Nightrock. He smashed into the darkened rock and let out a gasp as pain shoot through his back and left hind leg. It was definitely broken, as it was as twisted and gnarled as the tree roots.

Darkwing struggles to his paws to face a smirking Chill. "Give it up! You're as old as an elder! You're weak!" With a laugh, he charged the cat again. He rears up on back legs and brings his weight down on the fragile medicine cat, who crumples from the added pressure on his broken leg. Chill snarls, his fangs gleaming in the moonlight, before they sink into the back of Darkwing's neck for a killing bite. Darkness descended over the camp as a cloud passed by the moon.

Smirking, Chill leans down to whisper in the dying cat's ear."You know, funny thing is... we can't keep that promise."

With a hiss, Darkshard cried for an attack, and Chill leapt into the wave of allied cats as they crashed into the battle against Shadowclan. Yowls and cries could be heard though out the moonless night.

**I hated writing this. Excuse me. *cries for being a horrible, despicable life form, who apparently has no soul, for killing Barkkit and Darkwing***

**OMG! I'm actually crying as I write this. I feel so awful! WHY STARCLAN WHY!? WHY AM I SUCH A BAD PERSON?! TOO MUCH DEATH! DX REVIEW THOUGHTS, COMMENTS, QUESTIONS, RAGE VENTING! ANYTHING!**


	25. Chapter 24: The Aftermath

**Nikonkey**- Brokenthicket became Eclipse, who is an older Elite. Because she's old, Darkshard usually puts her in charge of watching the kits, but she can still fight.

As for Barkkit, I threw in a key word, one time in her description paragraph and one in her death paragraph. Refer to Chapter13. It's at the end of that chapter as well.

**Foxbracken**- I know! Don't worry. Silver's-… OMG I almost spoiled it! *zips lips and throws away key*

And no problem! I might quote some more Shakespeare (Because he's just amazing enough to quote multiple times!), so be on the lookout for that!

**Starshine**- Well, that's kind of hard to do at the moment, because they are separated, but the star-crossed (Tee-hee, Starclan reference) will be united in later chapies! But I'll try my best this chapter.

WARNING: BLOODY 'FLASHBACKS' TAKE PLACE IN THE CHAPTER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Chapter 24: The Aftermath

Shatterbreeze sat quietly in the clearing, sharing a scrawny crow with Lynxbreeze. The brown she took a tiny bite, before glancing over her shoulder to the medicine cat den. After realizing the two Bloodclan apprentices could hunt, Duskstar decided to make them hunt for the clan, then giving them the worst of the prey.

Shatterbreeze sighed, taking another bite, spitting out the charcoal-colored feathers. One fluttered in the breeze, landing near the nursery. The kits playing near it pounced on it, batting and chasing the feather. Shatterbreeze watched with a small smile on her face. She thought about what Stoneclaw told her one time.

"_Shatterbreeze…" he whispered into her fur. They were out alone again, supposedly on a hunting patrol. They separated from the group, going off to spend an afternoon together. _

"_Yes, Stoneclaw?" She purred, licking his ear._

"_One day, when we can actually be mates, do you ever wonder what our kits would look like?"_

"_Hmm…" She scooted closer to him, snuggling into his shoulder. "Well, we'd have two toms and a she. The first tom would have long, light silver tabby fur and my green eyes. The second would have black fur and your beautiful ice eyes. The she would be a dark grey with eyes as blue as the sky." _

"_And we'd run off, to raise them in a clan without violence. I can see them now, by our den, in a peaceful, quiet wood. They'd be playing with a feather in the breeze. Our kits. Our beautiful kits."_

A sharp cuff to the ear brought her back to attention. She glared at Lynxbreeze.

"Pay attention." The brown she hissed quietly. "They almost caught you."

Shatterbreeze blinked, her eyes focusing on a white-tailed she watching her with narrowed eyes. She had forgotten how easy it was to receive a punishment: If you don't answer properly, you get cuffed; if you disobey orders, a bite to the flank; if you don't eat fast enough, you prey is taken; if you don't keep eye contact, claws raked down your sides. She quickly took another bite of the stringy meat.

Suddenly, two cats with soft silver fur flew into camp, their pelts scattered with scarlet. Immediately, cats leapt to their paws with snarls on their lips.

"Shadowclan." Ivorytail hissed.

"Winternose. Hazelwing. Why are you here, traitors?" growled Darkfoot.

"I say we finish them off!" snarled Adderclaw, as he crouched, preparing to pounce.

"No! Can't you see something already tried?! Leave them alone." Heads turned to see Lilysong glaring angrily. "Now." She added at Adderclaw, who was flexing his claws, tearing up the soil.

She swiftly trotted between the warriors and Adderfang, fangs bared. "I said. Enough." She let out a small hiss, and Adderfang responded with a yowl.

Duskstar appeared from his den, followed by Silentstar, who was there for a meeting. Duskstar was looking around the camp until his eyes passed over the Shadowclan cats, Adderfang, and a ruffled Lilysong. His calm, yet firm voice had a powerful effect.

"Listen to your medicine cat, Adderfang." His friendly voice hid the malice and threat that lay underneath. The warrior dipped his head meekly, throwing an icy glare at the white she.

The two leaders gracefully leapt down from Highrock. Silentstar's eyes swept over the cats before she spoke. "Speak of what has occurred, and then your wounds will receive attention."

The silver tabby she, named Winternose, spoke quietly while she trembled. "B-b-Bloodclan…E-echo-Echostar…"

Her brother, Hazelwing, rested his tail on his sister, and she was silenced. He took a limping step toward the leaders, and as he spoke, his words were laced with venom. "Bloodclan turned on Shadowclan, and killed Echostar and most of our clan."

Shatterbreeze, along with every cat in camp, gasped. She saw Chill from the corner of her eye peel his lips up in disgust. Lynxbreeze scoffed at him, and he let out a warning growl, with a glare so cold that it could freeze your muscles and send shivers down your spine, before slipping back into the stump.

Hazelwing looked over at Shatterbreeze and the other Bloodclan cats, and in his eyes, rage swam. "And yet you shelter those backstabbing ferals!"

"Calm yourself. They are captives, and too weak to do much." Silentstar spoke softly. Shatterbreeze could see Hazelwing retrain himself from, probably, tearing her and every captive to pieces.

Duskstar frowned. "Why didn't you go to Windclan?"

"They were there as well." Winternose mumbled.

A shocked silence filled the clearing. "Well," said Silentstar after some time, "Duskstar, can you send a cat to fetch Brokenwhisker and a few more of my warriors to meet us there, and we'll go see what remains of Shadowclan."

He nodded, speaking to Darkfoot in a hushed whisper, before the deputy rushed out of camp.

"Let us come with you. We need to bury our dead, as well as give our respect and say goodbye." Hazelwing spoke, almost as if demanding it.

"If you wounds allow you, you may." Silentstar nodded at the warriors before looking at the two Bloodclan apprentices thoughtfully. Curiosity was woven into her voice. "You think your clan is so amazing, no? Best of the best? Violence is the way to be noble?" The confused apprentices nodded. "Well, come with us and see your clan for what it really is." She waved her tail to silence a protesting Duskstar, turned, and started to pad off through the tunnel.

…

Shatter looked horrified as she saw the bloody remains of the camp. Blood was everywhere: on the walls of the dens, pooled in the clearing, splattered on Nightrock. Dead cats littered the ground: Elders, warriors, kits. The few that remained and that had managed to escape the claws of her clan were Winternose, Hazelwing, Tawnydrop, Rainwhisper, Blazecloud, Brindlepelt, Sharppaw, Cherrypaw, and Goldkit.

She could tell the cats were killed with no mercy. Screams of agony were plastered on their faces. One, a short grey furred tom, was curled up around his split stomach. Brindlepelt pressed her nose to his fur as a silent tear streamed down her face. "Shortheart." Brindlepelt whispered, closing her eyes.

Shatterbreeze suddenly felt lightheaded. Reality around her seemed to slip away as a new scene overtook her vision.

_The grey tom was now back on his paws, a ghostly figure that was fighting a Windclan warrior she recognized to be Sagebreeze. Sagebreeze was slashing at Shortheart. Shortheart was dodging the attacks, and Shatterbreeze knew the reason he was not on the offensive was his leg size. Something moved in the shadows. Steathstep caught her eye as he slowly crept around toward the back of the tom. Her eyes widened as she realized what was about to happen. Steathstep lunged, grabbing the grey tom's scuff and pulling him backwards. Steathstep grinned, placing his paws on Shortheart's neck. Shortheart tried to claw his paws to get free, but Sagebreeze ran her claws slowly over his belly. The grey tom's eyes_ _widened as she did it again, putting a lot more pressure. Skin broke and blood bubbled up. Shatterbreeze screamed, turning away._

The scene ended. _What just happened?_ Shatterbreeze blinked, looking around. _No one heard the scream?_

Rainwhisper padded to a brown tom, and another scene started.

_Cinder battered the tom while Bracken had attached himself to the tom's back. The tom whirled, trying to break free. Just as Bracken leapt from his back, Cinder timed her kick perfectly, connecting to the tom's jaw. His head snapped back. Bracken landed, rushing forward to bite his neck. Shatterbreeze watched, petrified as the tom fell on his back, gurgling, while Cinder and Bracken continued to claw and bite the dying tom. She heard Rainwhisper's scream above the tom's yowl of pain. "Hawkeye, no!" Shatterbreeze turned, to see her struggling under Russet. She wiggled enough to turn and kick his head, before slipping out of his claws. The ghostly Rainwhisper bounded out of camp. The scene faded, back to Rainwhisper standing over Hawkeye's body. She barley heard her whisper. "I will avenge your death, my love. I promise."_

Her eyes briefly glanced over a few smaller bodies that were across camp in front of the nursery. The scene that killed Shatterbreeze inside was the next one.

_Two Windclan and two Bloodclan cats faced seven bristling apprentices; a __grey tom with blue eyes and long claws, a white tom with brown eyes, a rusty-brown tom with green 'pine-needle-colored' eyes, a tiny white she-cat with blue eyes, a brown tabby striped tom with amber eyes, Cherrypaw, and Sharppaw. _

_The Windclan warriors were Blackear and Rabbitfoot. She didn't recognize the two Bloodclan cats. She only knew they were toms by their voice. Blackear had the white she pinned down, and Rabbitfoot fought off the grey tom and brown tom who were trying to get to her. One of the Bloodclan cats, the larger one, was fighting a white tom and Cherrypaw; the other, smaller one battling against the brown tabby and Sharppaw. _

_The larger warrior swiped his claws over the white tom's neck. Cherrypaw yowled. "Pouncepaw!" He collapsed, and Cherrypaw ran to his side while the Bloodclan tom chuckled. _

"_Oh, Pouncepaw! No, you can't die! We have to win! You have to get your warrior name still!" She shrieked, pressing her paws on his neck, desperately trying to stop the bleeding. _

"_Keep…fight…" Pouncepaw coughed. "Save…kits." His brown eyes rolled back into his head. _

_Cherrypaw cried out. "No!" She removed her bloody paws, whimpering quietly. She glared at the Bloodclan tom, letting out a screech of rage and flinging herself at him. _

_Shatterbreeze looked at Blackear, who had just sank her claws into the white she's neck, but not without a few scratches of her own as her face was badly torn up. Rabbitfoot was trying to pin the grey tom, with the brown tom latched to his back. Blackear swatted the brown tom off his back, and then leapt over Rabbitfoot to follow the apprentice's path to the ground. Rabbitfoot wrestled the brown tom down, clawing him deeply. He let go, smirking as the apprentice struggled to stand. His wounds were too great, and he collapsed again. Rabbitfoot smirked. "Guess I don't have to finish you. You're good as dead with those wounds. Remember me by them." He ran off, back toward a battle with some other Shadowclan warrior. The tom gave a final shutter before lying still. _

_The brown tom had escaped Blackear's clutches and ran, whispering something quickly in Cherrypaw's ears before slipping into the chaos. Blackear snarled, chainsing after him, getting lost in the battle. Soon, the brown tom came back, and having lost the she-cat, slipped into the nursery. _

_Cherrypaw had fled the scene. Shatterbreeze looked around, hearing some whispers from the nursery. Cherrypaw emerged with Goldkit before sprinting toward the entrance of camp. She looked over her shoulder at the nursery. The smaller Bloodclan had just finished off his attackers, and slipped inside the nursery. A hiss of a she for the Bloodclan cat to get away, and then a scream sounded out. The brown apprentice ran out with a orange tom-kit. The little kit's green eyes were filled with fear._

_Suddenly, Blackear appeared again. She rammed into the brown tom, and the kit went flying. The kit let out a sqeak as Blackear had the brown appertince pinned on his stomach. She ran her claws over his back, tearing it to shreds. His screams were silenced when she sank her fangs into the back of his neck. _

_The Bloodclan tom appeared from the den. Growing, he saw the kit and pounced on it, as if it was a mouse. The kit's screams crushed Shatterbreeze's heart as his claws sunk into its tiny body. Shatterbreeze felt herself run toward the cat, claws unsheathing. She leapt, snarling. She passed through the cat, landing on her paws. Lashing her tail, irritated, she turned to face the tom standing over the dead kit's body. The larger Bloodclan tom came over and congratulated the tom. As they slowly came into detail, what she saw shook her core more than seeing the kit die. _

_It was Coldbreeze and Stoneclaw. _


	26. Chapter 25: The Night of Surprises

Sorry for such a late update.

**Foxbracken:**

Don't worry! All will be explained…soon.

Look for Shakespeare! I'll give you a hint: Julius Caesar, Brutus's speech, and The Merchant of Venice, Portia's monologue.

**Poodle palace****:**

Yeah, it is kind of heartbreaking. And it's because they're hypocrites.

Let me explain. They believe clan life is sophisticated, or at least brainwashed to do so. They don't view Bloodclan as a clan. They see them like their ancestors: a bunch of wild, crazy, bloodthirsty alley cats. Not a clan. They think of them as feral: crazy, wild cats. Hope that helped a bit.

**Guest: **

Maybe I didn't explain that well enough. My mistake.

In order for a male to become a warrior if he loses, he must perform an extremely dangerous task, one that will most likely get him killed. Hope that cleared things up a bit.

Chapter 25: The Night of Surprises

"_So is the will of a living daughter curbed by the will of a dead father." The voice chanted over and over in her head as she dreamed. The same image was also endlessly repeated: A pair of blue eyes floated near a pair of green ones, and then they merged together. _

A poke caused Shatterbreeze to stir. She rolled over, thinking it was a stick that seemed to jab her in her sleep. Then, it came again, sharper. _Ouch!_ She thought, wide away now. She turned to see soft blue eyes.

"Honeyheart?" She said with drowsiness thick in her voice. "What are you-"

"Shh!" The she hissed quietly. Shatterbreeze blinked the sleep from her eyes. More conscious, she saw that everyone was awake.

"But what about Kestrelbreeze?" Lynxbreeze meowed.

"What's going on?" Shatterbreeze asked again.

Ripple flicked his tail, ignoring Shatterbreeze. "Cloverleap is trying to get her. Just relax."

"I'd really like to know what's going on here." Shatterbreeze persisted. Her ears flattened in distress.

"How do we know you aren't just trying to set us up, then call your guards and claim the reward? You're a pretty loyal cat, and-" Silver snarled at Honeyheart.

The golden she stiffened, and looked at Silver with as much coldness as leaf-bare. "Do. Not. Question. Me. I am a cat of my word."

"Am I talking to myself here?" growled Shatterbreeze, growing impatient. "Someone answer! I-"

"Shut up, mousebrain! We heard you the first time!" Chill growled, enough to be threatening without waking Thunderclan, while taking a swipe at Shatterbreeze. "We're busting out."

Just shortly, a crack of thunder boomed, and the skies opened up. A soggy Cloverleap appeared, with a silver lump, equally wet and sprawled across his back. "Let's go, before Lilysong wakes."

Lynxbreeze leapt to her feet, scampering out of the den, gave Kestrelbreeze a sniff. Shatterbreeze barely heard her whisper to Cloverleap. "Take good care of her." He blinked in acceptance.

Smiling in satisfaction she was going to be ok, the brown apprentice looked side-to-side, flicking her tail once it was clear. She darted across the muddy clearing and to the entrance of camp.

"Where is she going?" Shatterbreeze asked Chill.

"She's going to lure the guards away from camp so we can take the fastest way to camp."

"You used her as bait!" Shatterbreeze hissed.

"Do not worry, young one. She is the fastest of you all." Honeyheart spoke softly. "She will be fine."

Shatterbreeze sighed, getting to her paws. Silver removed their piled up bedding from a corner, revealing a place where they had dug. Silver squirmed through and under the stump. Cloverleap waddled over, placing Kestrelbreeze's limp body carefully in the hole. Silver grabbed her scuff as both cats tried to maneuver her little body to the other side. Shatterbreeze looked back over her shoulder. She heard voices from Duskstar's den. Checking to make sure no one watched, and no one was because they were preoccupied with Kestrelbreeze, she dashed over, slipping and sliding quietly in the mud. She slinked to the shadows, pressing her ear to the stone wall.

"Duskstar, you promised if I turned them in, you would give me prey, and you haven't fulfilled your promise." Greytail whined.

"And neither did you, fox-heart. You do not have the Darkshard on your claws." Duskstar said calmly.

"_That_ wasn't part of the deal! And what do you think will happen if I don't come back with prey soon? Old Bloodclan isn't going to be too happy."

"With you."

"No. You killed Brokenstar, one of their main forest allies."

A growl and the unsheathing of claws was followed be a hiss.

"Fine, but when they come here and join the New Bloodies, do not blame me." Greytail padded out of the den, a small scratch across his face. He sighed, padding toward the dirt place. Shatterbreeze darted back to the stump. Chill and a muddy Cloverleap turned to look at her.

Chill growled. "Where have you been?!"

"I found out some things. I'll tell you later."

Chill bared his teeth and swiped at her again. His claws nicked her ear. "Don't run off again. Come on, the hole's too watery."

"What's wrong with a little water?" asked Shatterbreeze.

"Shut up. Come on, Cloverleap." Chill stalked out of the den. Cloverleap sighed and he and Shatterbreeze followed the deputy.

"Where's Honeyheart?" Shatterbreeze asked Cloverleap.

"She went though the entrance, going around camp to help Silver with Kestrelbreeze."

Fat rain drops pelted them, piercing and drenching their thick coats in a matter of seconds. Cloverleap led the way out of the camp. He was almost to the ravine when a brown blur dropped in front of him.

"What are you doing, brother? Going for a little midnight stroll?" it hissed.

"Step aside, Adderclaw." The light-and-dark-brown tom snarled and lunged at Cloverleap. The toms became even browner as mud stuck to their pelts. Cloverleap slipped out from under Adderclaw's grip, bringing his front clawed paw down hard on Adderclaw's head. Adderclaw growled as blood dripped into his eyes, and he sprung onto Cloverleap's back and held on with unsheathed claws. Cloverleap's legs became limp, and he rolled onto his brother. He got up quickly, placing his paws on Adderclaw's chest.

"Enough!" growled Cloverleap.

"Why, brother? Why do you turn you back on me? Why do you decide to hate Thunderclan so much you betray them?" Shatterbreeze felt moved; this cat actually sounded confused and heartbroken. The pain was so obvious in his voice, there was no way he could have faked it.

"Here is my answer: It is not that I love Thunderclan less, it is that I love doing what is right more." The tom stepped off of Adderclaw, who didn't move, curled up in the mud. Cloverleap sighed, flicking his tail for us to follow. Shatterbreeze looked at Adderclaw as she passed, shocked to see a tear falling from his eyes. She scampered away, toward Chill and Cloverleap, who broke into a run. Soon, she felt the scent slowly fading. The stench of Thunderpath made her wrinkle her nose slightly. Silver and Honeyheart padded toward the group while Ripple dragged Kestrelbreeze out of a pipe under Thunderpath. Silver winced, sitting down.

"Are you alright, Silver?" Lynxbreeze asked.

"Yeah, must be something they fed me. Stomach ache. I'll be fine."

Shatterbreeze looked at Honeyheart, who sat by Cloverleap. "Are you coming with us?"

"I'm afraid not, sweetie." The golden she sighed. "We need to lay low for a bit. Duskstar will not be happy with us, and Bloodclan will be the first place he'll look."

Shatterbreeze looked at Cloverleap. "What about Adderclaw?"

Hurt swam in the tom's green eyes. "He will be fine. He understands now." was all the tom said.

Shatterbreeze nodded, then turned to Chill. He flicked his tail, and the Bloodclan cats crossed the Thunderpath, leaving the two Thunderclan mates to disappear into the undergrowth.

Finally, on tired paws, they climbed up the entrance of camp and jumped into the clearing. There was a meeting going on, and every cat's head turned. Suddenly, cheers of delight erupted.

"Ripple!" Darkshard bounded down Bloodrock with the speed of lightning, crashing into Ripple. They laid in the mud, tails twined.

"Silver!" Ember broke away from the clearing, up to his mate. She rubbed heads as he licked her ear. She let out a soft moan, wrapping her tail around her stomach. Ember frowned.

Shatterbreeze sighed, watching everyone reuinte, when she heard her own name ring out.

"Shatterbreeze!" She looked over toward the sound, just when Stoneclaw collided with her. The two apprentices tumbled backward, so Shatterbreeze was pinned under the tom. His eyes were filled with pure delight as they sparkled. "I missed you! Are you ok? Did they hurt you?"

"No, no, I'm fine. I missed you too." She purred. Suddenly, he licked her cheek, and she felt her paws grow warm. She smiled, and he let her up. He licked her ear as she snuggled into his chest fur. She then caught the eye of a fuming Star. He lashed his tail harshly before stalking into Lunaclaw's den. She felt bad, but didn't say anything. Instead, she looked up into the gorgeous eyes of Stoneclaw. He whispered in her ear. "Only 1 moon left."

She knew what he ment. One moon until the battle, until they could become warriors, until they became mates. What she didn't tell him was that it slightly terrified her. "About that…I-"

A loud yowl silenced the cheers. Silver was on the ground, Ember looking distressed as he nuzzled her.

"What? What's wrong?" cried Lynxbreeze, who had just come out after bringing Kestrelbreeze into Lunaclaw's den. Shatterbreeze hadn't even noticed she left.

"It's…it's time…kits..they're-" Silver broke off as she yowled in pain. A puddle pooled under her as she fell to the ground, thrashing.

Lunaclaw poked her head out, and her eyes widened. "Get her to my den, now!"

Ember helped lift Silver off the ground, along with Ripple, and they carried the screaming, writhing she-cat to the den as rain continued to _pitter-patter _into the camp. Another round of thunder boomed.


	27. Chapter 26: The Brother's Rage

**Hey all! Luna here! o.o Almost 50 reviews! You know how happy that makes me? Extremely! We're almost there! Whoo! :D Thanks to all who ever reviewed! Let's get it to 50! **

**Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 26: The Brother's Rage

Russet set down his mate gently, turning on Lunaclaw. "What can I do?" He looked at his mate while she hysterically screeched "The kits! My kits! Help them!"

"By not worrying. Something is wrong, but I'm sure it's ok." Lunaclaw said, grabbing various leaves that were piled on the shelf. She shooed away the tom. "Go get some extra paws. Preferably experienced females." She ducked back inside.

"Um…ah…" stuttered the tom as he stumbled out of the den. Turning, he caught the eye of Sand. _That's right. She had kits before. _

"Sand, Lunaclaw needs your help. Silver…" The she-cat recognized the panicked look in his eye. Nodding quickly, she dashed to the medicine cat den.

_Who else? Who helped Darkshard kit? One of the Unchoosens. Who was it?_ He couldn't remember. Flexing his claws, he trotted to the Unchoosen den and hollered down. "Whichever one of you helped Darkshard kit, come up here."

Featherface slowly climbed up the ledge steps. Her pelt was thinning horribly, and Russet could see every one of her ribs through her tight skin. "Y-yes, Russet?" She spoke softly while she kept her eyes on her paws.

"GO help Lunaclaw…please. My mate's kitting and…" He looked around to make sure they couldn't be heard. "I'll give you each extra prey, just please…"She looked into his eyes, startled at the sudden kind treatment and equality. He put on his best 'begging' face, despite the fact he could just order her to do it. She quickly averted her eyes, remembering her place, and nodded. As she started to turn, he could hear her quiet whisper. "Thank you, Russet. May Starclan light your path."

_Odd. I haven't heard that in ages. Funny, she hasn't heard kindness and I haven't heard a Clan saying. Perhaps I'm practicing being nice for my kits. _Russet chuckled, and then sighed, dragging himself away from the Unchoosen den and settled himself beside the medicine cat den. He flattened his ears in hopes to quiet the cries of his mate. Soon, exhaustion washed over him, and his eyes began to droop.

"Russet!" A nudge from a paw made him blink. "Your kits…" He shot to his paws, facing Sand and Lunaclaw.

"What? What about them? Are they ok? Is Silver ok?" He flicked an ear, looking from cat to cat with a blend of worry and excitement.

Sand sighed, lowering her head. Russet's face fell. Lunaclaw stepped forward. "She's fine. It's about your kits. You had three. One was dead, the tom, before birth, due to head trauma. Another….her lungs…there was too much fluid in them….I'm sorry."

"What about the other? The third?!" Russet growled as he sunk his claws into the soft ground, his eyes shut tight.

"He lived, but…" Sand said.

"But what? Tell me!"

"She thinks he may be blind." Sand said, letting out an exhausted, yet irritated, exhale.

"Can I go…see them?"

Lunaclaw nods and he sprints to the medicine cat den. Silver, sleeping at the moment, is lying on a moss-and-feather nest, curled around the one kit. He was beautiful; his pelt was a blend of ember red and silver. His right ear, left front paw, middle of his left hind leg, and right back paw were silver, with the rest of his body a striking crimson. His eyes were as blue as the sky with white fluffy clouds: clouded eyes that marked the sign of a blind cat.

Russet smiled at his sleeping mate and kit. He noticed two leaf wrapped bundles, and a pain seemed to grip his heart. He slowly padded over to one, using his claw to tear the vine that bundled it, then the other.

A rust-colored she, with a grey tail, chest, and belly, lay motionless, with a clear fluid dripping down her muzzle in a tiny puddle under her parted jaws. A silver tom lay, cold, still, and extremely tiny, in the bundle next to her. His head was slightly misshapen, with a small dent in his skull that was easily noticeable.

"I know why Emberpad is alive they're dead." Russet hadn't noticed she had woken up until he heard her voice.

"What did you say?"

"I know why Dawnpad," she gestured to the she-kit, "and Pebblepad," and to the tom, "died."

"It wasn't your fault, Sil-"

"Redfur. Your brother."

Russet stiffened. "What?! What did he-"

"Abuse. He kicked my stomach." She was crying by now. "And he-…where are you-…Russet!"

The fuming tom had ran out of the den and out of camp. He sprinted as fast as he could. His muscles screamed, and his lungs gasped for air as if he had left his head underwater for too long.

_Two of my kits. Dead. Because of my brother. _

_My incredible mate. Hurt. Because of my brother._

_He could tease and torture me all he wants, but he will NOT hurt anyone else. _

Soon, he reached the Thunderclan border, and waited. He saw his brother, hunting. _Perfect. _

Russet tensed his muscles, ready to spring. His tail lashed and thumped impatiently on the ground. His claws tapped on the soil, ready to dig into fur and flesh. His growl rumbled low in his chest. Adrenaline ran wild in his veins, seeming to spread the wildness to his eyes, which twitched every so often. With a yowl of rage, he released the burn in his muscles, springing up and forward toward the unsuspecting tom.

**I'm too tired to finish this chapter, so I'll write some more in the morning hopefully!**

**I drew (well, found a blank cat template and colored) Emberpad! He's so cute! I was planning on writing a small one-shot about him later on, and I'll use that photo as the Image Photo, so you all can get a better visual on him!**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW! I WOULD LOVE 50 REVIEWS! Thanks for all the support! Happy Reading! **

**-Luna**


	28. Chapter 27: The Other's Confession

**...Running is hard...**

**2 more stinking reviews! Come on! We can do it! :D**

Chapter 27: The Other's Confession

Russet sank his claws into Redfur's back. They were embedded so deep, he yanked out fur when he lifted his paw for another blow. Redfur screeched and spun, letting out a snarl before swiping his claws over Russet's face. Russet's head snapped back, ignoring the blazing pain in his left eye. Claws clashed for a while longer, and then the two brothers stalked circles around each other.

"Why are you here, traitor?" Redfur snarled, trying to hide a slight limp in his left shoulder.

"You. You hurt Silver, you piece of fox-dung! I'll rip you to mouse dust!"

Redfur grinned, stopping his rotation. "Try it, little runt."

Russet pounced, missing by mere whisker-length as Redfur ducked. Russet slammed into a tree, grunting as he slid down the trunk. Russet felt Redfur's paws slam his chest and head back into the rough bark. It bit into his muzzle like fangs.

"I hurt that flea-bitten crowfood? What about what you did to Lilysong? Huh?"

"I don't give a mouse-tail-"

"But I do! Because…" He let his paws off his brother, and Russet turned to face Redfur. Redfur's eyes looked sunken in and pained, as if he hadn't slept for weeks, and the faint moonlight hurt his eyes. "Because I love her."

"Fox-dung! You can't be with her. She's a medicine cat."

"Not when you were apprentices. YOU were the one who made her that way."

_Emberpad and Risingpaw were playing with Dewkit, Lilykit, and Shardkit. It was a warm green-leaf night, and a gentle breeze ruffled the young cat's fur. Emberpad smiled as Dewkit and Shardkit tussled against Lilykit. _

"_No fair!" Lilykit whined. "It's two against one." Dewkit frowned, getting off his recently pinned sister. _

"_What if we were two warriors in battle against you, and you were the only one who could stop us?" Dewkit said, trying to cheer his sister up. _

"_Don't be such a crow chick." Shardkit scoffed. "You're just whining because you got dirt in your fur!"_

"_You know, Lilykit IS kind of a crow chick. She never wants to put in any effort in fighting. She's just…not good enough to be a warrior." whispers Emberpad to Risingpad. _

_He remembered glancing over at Lilykit, who gave a flick of her ear. He thought she hadn't heard._

_In the next moon, Lilykit seemed to completely stop battle training, spending days in Shywing's den instead. Russet had thought nothing of it. _

Russet blinked, realizing what he had done.

"The only reason she liked you was she thought she couldn't impress you as a warrior, so she tried to impress you as a medicine cat. She still wanted to be with you. She _loved _you, and then you betray her with…that Silver. Because of you, she closed off so much to the idea of love; she became a medicine cat, refusing any heart that was offered."

Redfur's eyes became cold as his fur became erratically bristled.

"You want to know the worse part? She refused other toms because she was told by Starclan and the warrior code. But _me. _She refused me because I reminded her too much of _you_." He hissed.

"At least you have kits." Redfur continued. "The only cat I ever loved will never love me back, because of you! I will never call her a mate. I will never have kits as beautiful as her. So thank you." Redfur looked at his brother coldly before bounding deeper into Thunderclan.

Russet sighed. "I messed up…big time."

**Tis why Redfur hates Russet and took revenge on Silver. **

**REVIEW!**


	29. Chapter 28: The Decisions

OMG. I watched The Help. I cried so much. D'X Quote from there in here. Easy to spot if you've seen it too.

OMG! 50 REVIEWS! I FEEL LIKE THE HAPPIEST WRITER ON FANFICTION! THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS! :D *throws all Shatterbreeze and Stoneclaw plushies*

Chapter 28: The Decisions

Silver sighed contently, looking down at Emberpad. He squirmed and wiggled, his kit fluff tickling her belly. She let out a little laugh, purring and bent down to give the tiny tom a lick on the head. She looked toward the entrance of the den, where she heard voices bicker. She constantly worried about Emberpad. She worried what the clan would think when it came time for his presentation and he couldn't even make his way up the Bloodrock.

Suddenly, the ferns parted. Chill looked around before his icy eyes settled on Silver. Her tail instinctively pulled her kit closer, and Emberpad mewled in protest.

"I hear the kit is blind." Chill stated calmly. The fact he was so calm about an abnormality frightened the she even more. She wished he would yell or something more familiar.

"Yes…well, it's just that…um…he-"

"We feel sorry that you lost your other kits, Silver, but-"

"No! You can't just kill a kit!"

"You know how the clan feels, Silver." _More like how Darkshard feels. She's been acting off lately, but that gives her no right to hurt my only kit. _Silver thought bitterly.

"What if he could still be a good hunter and fighter? Just give him a chance!" The she's fur had fluffed up, and she was crouched protectively over Emberpad. A warning hiss brushed past her gleaming fangs.

Chill's ears had flattened as he narrowed her eyes at her. After what seemed like a whole season, he spoke. "Fine. But I'll be watching. I'll give him till his warrior ceremony. One mouse-brained move, though, and he'll be between my claws." He growled. He stalked out of the den, giving his tail a firm lash before the ferns swallowed his grey body.

Silver gave a soft snort before looking down at her kit. She placed her head on her paws next to her kit. Emberpad snuggled into her cheek fur as she laid her tail on his little body.

"Don't worry, my sweet, sweet Ember. I will let nothing happen to you. You are kind; you are smart, you are important. Remember that, and don't ever forget. You are kind; you are smart, you are important."

…

Stoneclaw nimbly turned and scratched his attacker, Swiftbreeze. She flinched, shaking the blood droplets that had formed on her muzzle away. She lowered her shoulder and rammed into him. He fell, rolling over onto his stomach, realizing too late he exposed his stomach. She wasted to time, rearing down on his chest. The wind rushed out of him as fast as a Windclan cat as she prepared to run her claws over his stomach. His face twisted with battle rage as he kicked out with his legs, connecting with her stomach and head. She flew a tail length away, slowly standing a moment later.

"Nice. You've gotten better. How about a three-on-three feather-grab?" He nodded, and she padded over to the edge of the Bloodring, grabbing three speckled, brown thrush feathers and three bright-blue magpie feathers. Giving the magpie feathers to him, she stepped back, securing her feather in the fur on her hip. Stoneclaw wove his feather's stem into his hip fur as well. Swiftbreeze nodded, and they started to pick out their partners.

"Ravenbreeze!" the she cried out, calling her battle partner.

Stoneclaw's tongue was as sharp and as fast as an adder. "Blazeclaw!"

"Mistbreeze!" The white she bounded to stand by the raven- colored apprentice as they fixed the feathers in their fur.

"Sunclaw." Stoneclaw called out less enthusiastically. The tom wasn't very strong, and Stoneclaw wished the golden tom wasn't on his team, but he had no other choice.

"Toms verses she-cats. This will be interesting. Prepared to lose, Stoneclaw?"

"Yeah, right. Put your claws where your talk is, Swiftbreeze." Stoneclaw smiled, letting out a battle cry. Swiftbreeze's yowl sounded out, and the two teams collided.

Stoneclaw spotted Ravenbreeze wrestling with Sunclaw, and Swiftbreeze was taking hits from Blazeclaw. Stoneclaw launched himself at Mistbreeze. He landed squarely on her shoulders, trying to get her feather. He clung on while the she spun and thrashed, trying to shake him loose. She rolled, and he let go, springing to his paws easily, as she didn't weight that much and the roll didn't faze him. He ran at her again, but she darted left, tripping him with one paw and holding him down with another. She leapt on top of him and battered his ears relentlessly. He growled and ripped his head free of her paws, turning on his stomach and shooting out from under her paws. He spun around, ready to attack again when he heard a shout of triumph.

Sunclaw had a brown dotted feather in his mouth, with a shocked Ravenbreeze. Her jaw was agape for a moment before she snatched the feather out of his mouth, stalking toward the edge of the ring.

"Sneaky, quick little furball." Ravenpad said jokingly as she passed Stoneclaw. He smiled, giving the golden tom a nod that said _well done_. The tom's smile got even bigger. Ravenbreeze sat on the side lines and the fight began again.

Soon, the toms won. Blazeclaw and Stoneclaw actually fought with the shes, while Sunclaw zipped around, nabbing the feathers at the perfect time.

The apprentices started to head back. Stoneclaw looked up from the group to see Star. A scowl formed immediately on his face. He nodded to the group, and then trotted over to the black tom. Star waited until the group was gone before speaking. "Nice moves, Stoneclaw, but you're going to have to be faster and smarter to beat me."

"I would have beaten you last time. Who's to say I can't do it again?"

"Right. You were about to beat me. When was this? Before or after you shredded Shatter?"

Stoneclaw let out a snarl. "Her name is Shatter_breeze_, and that was an accident. She won't pick you because you ran to her side first."

"Oh, no, Stoneclaw. It's too late for apologies. She'll pick me now, whether you like it or not."

"What did you do to her, you little-"

Star just smiled and flicked Stoneclaw's nose with his tail tip. "Hush, now, little pebble. You'll see in time."

He trotted away, leaving a fuming Stoneclaw behind.


	30. Chapter 29: The Knowledge

Chapter 29: The Knowledge

Life in Bloodclan had changed in only a quarter-moon.

Darkshard seemed back to herself recently. She sent a lot of her warriors on their Elite missions. Duskpatch went to Shadowclan to set up borders and find any survivors. Twilightwhisper and Tanglewhisper were made 'messengers' to relay information between Windclan and Bloodclan. Duskowl and Dusktiger were sent to find out more about the Old Bloodclan, and try to convince them to join their alliance. Without them, camp was pretty quiet.

Shatterbreeze saw Eclipse and Silver out on the Sunning rock, or the rock Eclipse watched them on during their games of Dodge-Rock or Catch the Feather. Emberpad was stumbling around, with Silver constantly fretting and a mouse-tail away from shouting. "Watch out!" Shatterbreeze chuckled.

A gentle wind ruffled her fur and carried her scent toward the kit. He lifted his head, his cloudy eyes looking sightlessly around. "Who?" He asked.

"Shatterbreeze, dear." His mother replied. The kit smiled and sniffed again, trying to pinpoint the she's location. His ear swiveled, listening intently. Shatterbreeze saw a stick, purposely taking a step to snap it. She also gasped for effect.

Emberpad grinned, bounding toward the she; well, rather stumbling over his own paws as he attempted to. She laughed as the kit finally reached her paws.

"Hi, Shwatterbweese!" Emberpad said. "I Embar, a fwiece wareor of Bwoodquan! Feer me!"

She smiled. "Oh, Ember, brave warrior of the mighty Bloodclan, please spare me from your sharp claws! I'll give you all the mice I can catch!" She stifled a laugh, trying to stay in character.

He took a playful swipe at her, missing her muzzle. Frowning, the kit tried again, missed, and fell on his face. Silver gasped as Shatterbreeze helped him to his paws, nuzzling him gently.

He sighed. "I not a bwave wareor of Bwoodquan. I no even hiet yoor mushal. Mei ezhes no even whork wight." His ears flattened in deep sadness. If it was possible, his eyes got even cloudier.

"No, no, Emberpad, it'll be ok. You just have to practice. You sniffed me out, and were able to get to me by your hearing." Seeing him still upset, Shatterbreeze tried to change the subject. "Hey, hear any shes you like?"

He laughed. "Whell…there ish thes one kat."

"Who?! What does she sound like? What's her name?"

"See's 'mall. I fweel wher pwastwheps an' dere leght. See haz a…" he paused to think. "a kend of kalm shmell."

Frowning, Shatterbreeze shook her head. When he didn't respond, she remembered his disabllity and said "What do you mean?"

"I cain't shay it wight. Wike, wen I smhell 'er, I fink of Momma's taiwl awound me. I waz kalm then."

"That makes sense. Hey, want to practice a bit?"

"Shure! Whut dou I haf to finde?"

"Here." She ran out of camp, coming back shortly with a sweet-smelling leaf. It's arouma had a strong, easily-decetable scent; it was so strong, Shatterbreeze sneezed to flush the scent out of her nose. Emberpad laughed, and Shatterbreeze put it next to Sunning rock, securing it to the ground with a leaf so it wouldn't blow away. She walked back to Emberpad.

"Ok, Emberpad. I put a leaf somewhere around here. See if you can smell it out!"

Emberpad dropped into an awkward hunting crouch. With his butt too far up in the air, he sniffed and 'stalked' around. Shatterbreeze smiled, then padded over to the Sunning rock.

"May I join you on the Sunning rock?" She asked the Elites, respectfully, of course.

Eclipse nodded. "Of course you can."

Silver blinked, her eyes locked on her kit. "Yeah. Take my spot. I'm going to stand closer to Emberpad, in case he falls." The mother got to her paws, going to sit by the bouning kit. Shatterbreeze thanked her, settling up on the rock next to Eclipse.

"How have you been, Eclipse?"

"Ok. I've been better. Ignorance is bliss, dear."

"Why do you say that?"

"Oh. I thought you would have heard already." Eclipse cast a glance at Silver, to make sure she didn't hear, before looking at the apprentice. "You know about the Old Bloodclan?"

"Very little. I should probably know more. Why?"

"In the Old Bloodclan, they banish the 'elders', as Shadowclan used to call them, or older cats that need help to take care of themselves. I'm nearing that age, young one. My joints have been bothering me. Don't tell Lunaclaw, though. She'll try to heal me, and I can't let her waste away."

"I don't think a few joints will-"

"No. You don't know about powers. Cats HAVE to use them, or it does something funny to their mind. Using their powers destroys them though. They can't resiest. Otherwise, soon, they won't even have a brain to use."

Shatterbreeze's eyes widened. "Why are you telling me this?"

Something glinted in Eclipses eyes. Amusement? "You have Sightening."

Her hair stood on end. Shatterbreeze seemed to freeze with shock. "But how-"

"I have powers myself. I can tell who has what power. It's calledPerceivere. Star has Flareio. Lunaclaw has Acquirence." Eclipse looked at Shatterbreeze with that same glint in her eyes. "How old do you think they are?"

Shatterbreeze looked over at the two. Star looked really mature, maybe even 13 moons or so. Lunaclaw looked 16 moons.

"Star looks too old to be an apprentice, almost 13 moons, and Lunaclaw looks 16 moons."

"Star is actually 8 moons, and Lunaclaw is 12."

"What?! Impossible! How old are you?"

"I'm almost 19 moons, and the erratic fur and scars don't help. I look 30 moons."

Shatterbreeze looked at the old she in shock. Eclipse continued. "There are many more with powers, many who are still developing. I will help you for as long as I can."

"Before you die?"

"Yes, sadly, that may be soon." Eclipse sighed. "I don't have much time anyway, and it may be cut shorter."

"Why?"

"The New is becoming like the Old. Remember the Bloodclan elders I told you about?" Shatterbreeze nodded. "In order to appease the Old Bloodclan, that law is coming into effect. Soon, I will not be banished. I will killed. An old friend has told me so."

**NOOOOO! ECLIPSE! Don't age! Don't die! DX**

**Ok. Kudos to you if you understood Emberpad and the powers. But in case you didn't…**

***drumroll***

**Interpretation of Emberpad:**

Hi, Shwatterbweese! I Embar, a fwiece wareor of Bwoodquan! Feer me!

_Translation: Hi Shatterbreeze! I am Ember, a fiece warrior of Bloodclan! Fear me! _(_E_asy one, right?)

I not a bwave wareor of Bwoodquan. I no even hiet yoor mushal. Mei ezhes no even whork wight.

_Translation: I am not a brave warrior of Bloodclan. I didn't even hit your muzzle. My eyes don't even work right. _

Whell…there ish thes one kat. See's 'mall. I fweel wher pwastwheps an' dere leght. See haz a… a kend of kalm shmell."

_Translation: Well…there is this one cat. She's small. I feel her pawsteps, and they're light. She has a…a kind of calm smell. _

I cain't shay it wight. Wike, wen I smhell 'er, I fink of Momma's taiwl awound me. I waz kalm then.

_Translation: I can't say it right. Like, when I smell her, I think of Momma's tail around me. I was calm then. _

**Prununication of Powers:**

Sighterette: (Sight-air-et) Ability to see what has happened with a 'trigger', usually a scent or spoken words.

Perceivere: (Pear-see-ve-e-air-e) Ability to sense other's powers and know all about the power instantly.

Flareio: (Fl-air-e-o) Ability to catch fire without injury.

Acquirence: (Ack-e-air-ence) Ability to take something, such as pain or injuries, and make it your own.


	31. Chapter 30: The Lesson in the Trees

Chapter 30: The Lesson in the Trees

Shatterbreeze returned from her hunting patrol, carrying three mice and a rat from the Carrion place. She found hunting there challenging, having to squeeze through pipes and under ruble. She shook the bits of debris that clung to her fur. Setting the rat and one mouse on the pile, she looked around. _Maybe Colddusk would like one._

She found him over by the warrior den, arguing fiercely with Flamewhisper. After a moment of low hisses and insults, followed by an exchange of the word "Fine", Colddusk stomped over. "Come on, we're training." Shatterbreeze blinked, still holding the mice. "Now!" he barked over his shoulder, and the apprentice scrambled after him.

They walked for a bit, Colddusk still fuming, when Shatterbreeze spoke. "I got you a mouse. I mean, if you want it."

"Not hungry."

"Everything ok?"

"Does it _look_ ok? Huh? Does it? My daughter is going to become an Unchoosen, and there is nothing I can do about it. She receives very little training because she is part Thunderclan, part Riverclan, she's the smallest and youngest of the competitors, and…" Colddusk started to cry. Shatterbreeze looked at the tom who she thought to be as strong as a rock, breaking down as warm tears streamed down his cheeks, and it was heartbreaking.

"And it's all my fault. I convinced Flamewhisper to come here. I thought we would be safer, and now look where we are. Look what we get: The edge of the den, where it's coldest, the other warriors 'blind eyes' to random attacks from the Elites out of fear, and the skinniest prey that isn't given to the Unchoosens. I don't even know how to train you to fight in that arena." He flicked his tail in the general direction of the Bloodring.

Shatterbreeze frowned, and then pushed the plumper mouse toward him. "The Bloodring isn't the only part of the test. There's hunting and…capture, I think. Teach me like a Thunderclan apprentice would be taught. It's what you're good at, and it'll give me an edge over the others." She looked at him with a shine in her eyes and a smile on her face. Colddusk gave her a small smile, scarfed down the mouse while Shatterbreeze ate hers, and then beckoned her to follow.

She watched him scan the few scraggly trees that were around, _tsk_ing in disappointment. "These trees are too thin." He murmured. He flicked his tail, looking over his shoulder as an apprentice. Isn't the competition in the new territory? Shadowclan's old territory?"

"The other parts? Yes."

"Good. Let's go." Colddusk took off toward the newly placed scent borders. Shatterbreeze raced after him.

Soon, she hit the pine trees, parting her jaws to follow Colddusk's scent. As she ran, it became weaker and weaker. _What the…_

Soon, something landed on top of her. Yowling, she twisted and turned, trying to escape her attacker. She looked over her shoulder, being pinned on her back, and saw her mentor. She laughed. "How did you…"

"Easy. Follow me."

He pounced off her and on a tree trunk. Climbing up with the ease of a squirrel, he perched on one of the branches. "Now you try." He called down.

Shatterbreeze got to her paws, charging at the tree. She launched herself like Colddusk, slamming into the tree. Her back legs lost their grip, and her front claws scrambled to get ahold of something. She forced both sets of her claws to crash into the thick, scaly bark. Finally, she was able to stop her decent.

"Good. Now climb up. Back claws push up, and front claws hold on until your back claws get a grip again."

Shatterbreeze grunted, extending her back legs awkwardly until she was able to re-claw the bark a bit higher. After some time, she worked her way up to the first branch. She looked down, and the sheer height made her fur stand on end. She felt dizzy and started to wobble, as if a breeze was making her flutter like a leaf. She lowered herself down, digging her claws deep in the tree's flesh and wrapping her paws around the branch. "Colddusk…I…I can't move." She half-squeaked, half-choked out as she trembled.

"Yes, you can. You're fine. Come up here." Colddusk said, five branches above her.

Slowly, she got to her paws. She found if she didn't look down, it was a bit easier. Keeping her eyes looking either at Colddusk or the branch or trunk, she used a few knotholes to gain elevation. Slipping between a fork in the branch, she stood in front of Colddusk.

"I did it!" She laughed nervously.

"Good job. Now we fight."

"What?! The other apprentices can't climb."

"Yes, but…Thunderclan can."

Shatterbreeze frowned. "Fine."

Colddusk took a slow swipe at Shatterbreeze, slowly pushing his paw into her shoulder. Shatterbreeze felt her body move, and she almost lost her balance. Wobbling, she flicked her tail to the side to help steady her.

"Great. Now you attack me." Colddusk crouched low, grinning slightly.

Shatterbreeze nodded, retracting one front paw from the branch, taking a small, slow swipe down at Colddusk's face. Keeping her balance, she took another swipe, using her other paw. Slowly gaining more confidence, she reared up on both of her back legs. One leg slipped, and she squealed in fear as she tumbled down off the branch.

Something sharp bit into her scruff. She dangled as Colddusk latched onto the branch. He adjusted his claws carefully, wrapping his tail tighter around the branch. "Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah. I'm f-fine. Please help m-me." She stammered quickly. Colddusk laughed, shuffling over towards the trunk. She latched on, settling herself on the branch below him. Colddusk leapt down, shaking the branch a bit from the landing. "If you ever did fall," Colddusk commented, "you'd land on your paws."

"That's so encouraging." Shatterbreeze growled sarcastically.

He laughed. "Ok. Getting down. Just leap from branch to branch. Wait until you get your balance before getting to the next one, and when you can, just leap to the floor."

"O-Ok." Doing as she was told, she soon found her paws on solid ground. She restrained herself from kissing the firm, stable ground. The white tom landed beside her. "Well done. It'll come with practice. You'll be ready in no time." He smiled.

Something rustled in the bushes a few fox lengths away. Colddusk growled, and Shatterbreeze unsheathed her claws, ready to attack the possible enemy. Duskowl crashed through the bushes, soon followed by Dusktiger. Each tom was covered in a few deep scratches, and pieces of vegetation stuck to their pelts. They stunk of Twolegplace. Dusktiger wheezed something inaudible, before coughing harshly, and Colddusk growled. "Speak up." Shatterbreeze noticed how labored the tom's breathes were, and the tiny splatter of blood where his muzzle was pointed.

"They're coming." rasped Duskowl. "Old Bloodclan. They're coming."

**Me: Hey, Shatterbreeze, guess what time it is?**

**Shatterbreeze: Time to face Bloodclan?**

**Me: Time to submit your Bloodclan OC's you want in this story!**

**Shatterbreeze: Oh yeah! Because Luna's brain-dead from the last Alliances, now YOU, the reviewers, get to be a part of my story!**

**Me:*derp face* Brain shutting down.**

**Shatterbreeze: Um...Yeah...Follow this format.**

**Name (Tom/She):**

**Pelt color/markings/****Eye color**:

**Personality (how they act):**

**Skills (Are they a good hunter? Fighter? Are they fast? Strong? etc.):**

**Rank:**

**Past:**

**Family:**

**Other:**

**Example:**

**Name (Tom/She): Talon (She)**

**Pelt color/markings/****Eye color**: gray tabby striped pelt and sharp silver eyes, long claws

**Personality (how they act): Calm and collected for the most part, yet when upset, she tends to lash out.**

**Skills (Are they a good hunter? Fighter? Are they fast? Strong? etc.): She is a better stalker than most. Her lithe body makes her fast. **

**Rank: 'Deputy' of Bloodclan**

**Past: Grew up with an abusive mother and neglecting father. Her brother, Briar, died from illness in leaf-bare. Father was killed in Great Battle between Bloodclan and Thunderclan. Mother ran away afterwards, leaving Talon in the care of her crazy aunt. **

**Family: Saber (aunt): light tan-brown she, scraggily, delusional at times **

**Other: Feels overwhelmed with the burden of her aunt some times, has a slight crush on Snipe (leader), but would never admit it**

**Me: *steam floats out of ears***

**Shatterbreeze: *sighs* While I fix Luna, hit that review button and go wild! No limit on submissions, but I'm betting Luna wants around equal numbers. No 20 kits and 3 warriors or something like that. Now, make my opponents!**


	32. Chapter 31: The Change

**Wow guys! I could not have asked for better reviewers! These cats are just...phenomenal! Amazing! Incredible! This story is going to rock! Thank you so much! If you want, keep those kitties coming!**

Chapter 31: The Change

Colddusk and Shatterbreeze helped the two injured toms to Lunaclaw's den. Even though Dusktiger continued coughing up blood, Darkshard talked to them for a while, Chill and Ripple by her side, until Lunaclaw shooed them out so they could rest. Darkshard spoke with her deputy and mate in her den, and then she called a meeting.

"Let all cats who can kill dogs gather under Bloodrock." She cried out. Soon, the congregation settled down, and she began.

"I've gathered you for two reasons. First, I have received news from Dusktiger and Duskowl that Bloodclan is coming." Gasps and whispers started to rise up, but Darkshard snarled for silence. "My father has agreed to help us out, so meeting them won't turn into a battle."

The cats seemed to agree, feeling a little calmer the Dark Forest was on their side.

"Now for Eclipse's ceremony. Eclipse, you have gained Elite-warrior-ship within our clan. We will miss your knowledge and patience greatly, and we thank you for your time here. You have helped raise Shatterbreeze, as well as the rest of the apprentices, and we believe you have fulfilled a great responsibility. With that, from your duties, your are exempt."

Cats cheered while Eclipse gave a little smile, but something was off to Shatterbreeze.

"After you have said your goodbyes, the Elites will escort you to the Clearing, a nice grassy meadow, plentiful with prey, for you to live out the rest of your days." Eclipse nodded, and Darkshard leapt down from the Bloodrock.

Shatterbreeze waited as cat after cat swarmed Eclipse, saying words of congratulations or goodbyes. Even Star and Lunaclaw came from the den, wishing her well, yet…Eclipse seemed depressed. Finally, it was her turn.

"Congratu-…what's wrong?"

"Remember what I told you."

"Your friend was wrong. They're taking you to a meadow! That's not bad. You'll have lots of prey and a nice place to sleep and-"

Eclipse just shook her head, and was about to say something when Chill cleared his throat from behind the old she. Eclipse's eyes flashed a whisker-length of fear, but returned to a cloudy haze.

"Are you ready?" Chill asked in a rough voice. Ripple, Cinder, Bracken, and Sand shifted quietly as they waited for orders.

Eclipse sighed, turning toward the leader. "As I'll ever be."

Chill nodded, and with a flick of her tail, he and the other Elites led Eclipse out of the camp. Shatterbreeze watched as the old she stumbled along and up the rock, looking back one last time, like Barley did what felt like so many moons ago, before disappearing.

Stoneclaw slowly padded up to her. "We need to talk." He spoke softly. "Meet me at the tree." He looked toward the medicine cat den, getting a little scowl on his face, before bounding out of camp. Shatterbreeze sighed, sneaking behind the den and taking her tunnel.

She waited silently under the roots and uplifted trunk. Her nerves were getting the best of her, and her head started to throb with memories of Shadowclan visions. When Colddusk had snapped at her, she saw the monster at Shadowclan. Her head swam again, and she gritted her teeth against the pain. Soon, Stoneclaw appeared, carrying a mouse. He set it in front of her. "Here. I already had one."

Her stomach had started tossing and turning with nervousness and confusion from both Eclipse's distress and the Stoneclaw-at-Shadowclan situation. Seeing the mouse didn't help; it just made him look like the hunter he was at Shadowclan. Trying not to be sick, she shook her head, pushing the mouse toward him. He nodded and sighed. "So…when you came back, you had something to tell me?"

She felt as if Bloodrock had been thrust upon her shoulders. "Oh…yes…about…after we become warriors…right, well, I…I can't be your mate anymore."

"What? But…Shatterbreeze, I thought…you loved me." The hurt in his voice slammed into her heart, shattering it into pieces.

"Yes, but…something happened and…" _Why does this have to be so hard? _"I don't think I can be. I mean, you're sweet and everything but-"

"It's him, isn't it? Star. He put you up to this." His voice had turned into the Shadowclan version of him; every word dripped with hate and rage. "What did he do to you?!"

"What? Nothing! Star has no part of this! It's you!"

"ME?! I did nothing! It's him! He told me so!"

"_Fine_. You want to know the _real_ reason? Remember that time, here, where you asked about…future kits?" She stopped herself from saying '_our_ future kits'. "How am I supposed to believe that you'll be a good father to kits one day if you _murder_ someone else's? Huh? Tell me."

"What? Shatterbreeze, you're crazy! I would never-"

That set her over the edge. She flew into a rage, yelling right in his face. "I am _NOT crazy_! I _know_ what I saw! Star understands, and if you don't, maybe it _would_ be better if I do pick Star!"

Stoneclaw started trembling with anger. "Right, then go back to Mr. Perfect, but when he hurts you, remember who it was that was there for you, who protected you-"

"You clawed open my stomach! Some mouse-brained, piece of fox-dung protector you are!"

The line had been crossed for the tom. He couldn't stop himself. His brain was in fits, and his claws listened and obeyed. He didn't know what had happened, what he did, until it was done. Shatterbreeze lay there, covered in red lines. Tears streamed out of a clawed eye. Drops of blood fell onto the soft soil, where small clumps of fur rested beneath her as she trembled. She got up, looking at Stoneclaw with hurt expressions; not just a physical hurt, but an emotional one.

"Oh my…Shatterbreeze, I'm-"

Shatterbreeze turned away. "I told you. Goodbye, Stoneclaw." Shatterbreeze limped away, into the roots and down the tunnel. Stoneclaw looked shocked for a moment longer, before turning his anger on the tree. Shredding the roots around him until he broke two claws, he collapsed into a sobbing pile of fur on the wood shavings and chips.

Shatterbreeze made it back to camp. Star came out of the den, heading for the fresh-kill pile, when she caught his eye. "Shatterbreeze! What happened?" His voice and body expressed genuine concern.

"Stoneclaw and I…" she trailed off.

"Come on. Let's get those wounds fixed up. Luna just went to bed after Dusktiger and Duskowl took their poppy seeds." He led the numb Shatterbreeze to the den, settling her in a nest . She didn't feel the burn of the herbs as her minor wounds were patched up quickly. He then looked at her eye, putting a little

celandine juice on it and wrapping it with thick cobwebs.

"Good news is, your fur will grow back soon, and you won't be blind. He missed your cornea and…" His smile faded upon seeing Shatterbreeze in no better mood.

"I'm not even going to ask if everything's ok, because it's not, but if you want, I'm here to listen and-" Shatterbreeze had collapsed against his chest, sobbing hard. Star stiffened for a second, but soon wrapped his tail around the she-cat. He said the cliché "There, there. It's alright." He saw Stoneclaw pad into camp. Stoneclaw looked at the medicine cat den, right at Star, and jealousy burned in his eyes, but when Stoneclaw looked at the broken, upset she, he closed his eyes and padded to the warrior den with his tail dragging. Star shook his head as he continued to comfort Shatterbreeze.

After a while, she pulled herself together, sitting up. She sniffed, and he smiled. "I'll get you some poppy seeds too. You can stay here for tonight."

"Thanks." He fed her some poppy seeds, and soon, the she fell into a deep sleep.


	33. Chapter 32: The Discovery

Chapter 32: The Discovery

Lunaclaw tried again. "But Darkshard, you know because of my abilities, I'm aging quicker than most. I'm going to need an apprentice. How much longer before Bloodclan gets here and decides I'm as old as Eclipse and-"

"Enough, Lunaclaw" hissed Darkshard. "That will not happen. My father said Snipe is easy to gain the interest of. You are under our protection."

"But when happens when I die, and you're left without a medicine cat."

Gorsestar cleared his throat. "Excuse me 'jumping in', but here is what I think you should do. What I've done in the past is ask Starc-…the Dark Forest what they think should be the next medicine cat. They'll give you the best answer."

Darkshard thought for a moment as her striped tail brushed over the den floor. "Fine. The Dark Forest's choice will be better than mine. Go seek them out."

"Ok. I will. Thank you, Darkshard!"

Darkshard flicked her tail in silent response as Gorsestar and she got back to the strategic battle plan they were forming. Lunaclaw bounded down the rocks, trotting toward the medicine cat den. She poked her head through the ferns, spotting the black tom. "Star, will you be able to watch them for tonight?"

"Yeah. Shatterbreeze just went to sleep. I'll be fine."

She gave a quick nod before hopping up the rock entrance. She leapt down, starting a swift trot toward Highrock. Soon, she reached the path leaving above Mothermouth. The pebbles pressed into her calloused paws, and enjoying the cool night, she sat on the cliff's edge for a while. The moonlight was pretty bright, and a gentle wind rustled the leaves that hung in the few trees around her. _Wait…what is the wind carrying? Who's scent?_ She parted her jaws, drinking in the cool air. It smelt like…Thunderclan and Riverclan…and was that…Shadowclan? _No it can't be. Darkshard said we drove them out a moon ago. _

She dove into the bush, hearing laughter and chatter. She narrowed her eyes, seeing the approaching cats: a grey-blue she-cat who smelt of Shadowclan was talking to a white she-cat from Thunderclan, and a Riverclan tom with short grey fur was talking to a bouncy black tom. Swiveling her ears, she strained to make out their conversation as they came toward Mothermouth.

"Thank you for showing me a bit more on herbs, Lilysong. Ever since Bloodclan slaughtered Darkwing…well, we need a medicine cat soon." _Wait…we SLAUGHTERED Darkwing? The kind tom I met earlier?_

"It's no problem, Rainwhisper." Lilysong replied. "And it's a pity Bloodclan would do something so…vicious. My brother ran away from Thunderclan to be with them, as did my best friend."

"I'm so sorry."

"Nothing you could do. They were in love, right? Love makes you do crazy things. That's why I became a medicine cat." The she trailed off there, so Rainwhisper looked toward the Riverclan cats. "So, Toadpaw, ready to see what a medicine cat sees?"

"Starclan? Yes!" He turned toward his mentor. "Ripplestep, I heard they have their own version of Fourtrees, is that true?" He barely waited form Ripplestep's nod before rambling off again. As the apprentice went on, Lunaclaw found herself wondering what Starclan was like. From listening to Toadpaw, it sounded wonderful; a complete opposite of the Dark Forest.

The cats disappeared into the starry cavern, and their chatter ceased. Sighing, she headed toward the dark cavern. She felt that, even with the moonlight, it felt a little darker tonight. Going through the routine, she was soon in the shadowy forest, with its dead trees and brown clouds. Scrouge appears from the mist. "I surely hope you were spying on those cats and not wishing to join them."

"Yes, sir. I was spying."

"Liar!" he growled instantly, and scores of claws dug into her eyes. She screamed in pain, hunching over as she felt a sticky liquid splash onto her paws. A howling wind slammed into her, and she could see again, but couldn't hear anything. Scourge's claws ripped up her ears, and her hearing returned. She frowned, trying to ignore the pain in her ears. His voice echoed across the empty forest.

_In order to gain, someone else must lose. _

_Someone loses in order to gain._

_One must have someone to choose_

_And put another in unbearable pain_

_Blood falls, asking "whose is whose"_

_And one will be silence by your fang_

_All of this while rage brews_

_The battle begins with the cold rain_

The tom gave a dark smile before vanishing back into the mist, leaving the confused she to wander out of the cave.

**I kind of cheated with the rhyme scheme, but whatever. It works. **

**Feeling confused with all the prophecies? Soon, my readers, soon, there will be a chapter…but the next one is not that chapter. **

**Until then, here are all of them. Try to decode them (Some of this has already happened and some you need to PREDICT!) and comment in the review what each one might mean! I want to see if any of you are close!**

_After dawn, the trees will turn red. More of the Innocent Blood will be spilt, and the bird will cry once more. The moon will reunite with the stars._

_Unless the moon overcomes the star, the star will outshine the stone._

_In order to gain, someone else must lose. / Someone loses in order to gain. /One must have someone to choose /and put another in unbearable pain./ Blood falls, asking "who's is who's"/ And one will be silence by your fang /All of this while rage brews /The battle begins with the cold rain._

**I'm leaving for vacation this weekend, so you may not hear from me for a while. When I get back, I better find a lot of reviews! Ta-ta, my lovelies!**

**-Luna**


	34. Old Bloodclan Alliances

**Ok, so I know this isn't a chapter, but I wanted to let you guys see what the New Bloodclan's up against! I just couldn't wait! Let me know in the reviews if there's a mistake or if there's something you want to change or if you have another cat to add! (I added a few of my own :3 Hope you like them!)**

_Leader_: Snipe **App**: **Night (tom)**

_Deputy:_ Talon **App: Bat**

_Warrior:_

Eris

Aurel

Marku **App: Toes**

Storm

Arctic **App: Night (she) (may change to Dusk because of naming conflict)**

Fang

Lily **App: Sorrel**

Otter **App: Lotus**

Comet **App: Red**

Saber

_Queen:_

Chara

Wren

_Apprentices:_

Red

Sorrel

Night (she)

Night (tom)

Bat

Lotus

Toes

_Kit:_

Mara

Tiberiu

Mink

Aster

Name (Tom/She): Talon (She)

Pelt color/markings/Eye color: gray tabby striped pelt and sharp silver eyes, long claws

Personality (how they act): Calm and collected for the most part, yet when upset, she tends to lash out.

Skills (Are they a good hunter? Fighter? Are they fast? Strong? etc.): She is a better stalker than most. Her lithe body makes her fast.

Rank: 'Deputy' of Bloodclan

Past: Grew up with an abusive mother and neglecting father. Her brother, Briar, died from illness in leaf-bare. Father was killed in Great Battle between Bloodclan and Thunderclan. Mother ran away afterwards, leaving Talon in the care of her crazy aunt.

Family: Saber (aunt): light tan-brown she, scraggily, delusional at times

Name (Tom/She): Eris (she)

Pelt color/markings/Eye color: Medium furred white she with red eyes (albino) and four claw scars over her eyes.

Personality (how they act): She is quiet and calculating. She can make wise split second decisions if needed and is very brilliant. She has a short temper, which can cause her to quickly snap or lash out. She has a hard time trusting others so she doesn't allow letting cats get close emotionally.

Skills (Are they a good hunter? Fighter? Are they fast? Strong? etc.): She is swift footed because of her light and lithe frame. She is good at hunting as well as stalking and an okay fighter, but her light frame allows her to be knocked over easily. But she is also an excellent tree climber and fighter.

Rank: Warrior

Past: She was abandoned as a kit, so a Bloodclan queen (Chara) took her in with her two sons. Chara's mate, Marku, was furious with raising an outsider with his two sons so he abused Eris physically and verbally. One day, Eris and her two stepbrothers fell ill but only Eris survived. That sent Marku in a rage and he lashed out at Eris, clawing her forehead and leaving scars. The thing was, Chara knew what Marku was doing to Eris but never bothered to stop him.

Family: Chara (adoptive mother *see below*), Marku (adoptive father *see below*), Mara (stepsister *see below*), and Tiberiu (stepbrother *see below*)

Other: Eris is very loyal to her Clan, and is willing to lay down her life for them if needed. She holds a deep grudge in her heart toward Marku and Chara, though. But she is very close to Aurel and has a crush on him, but is afraid to say anything in case he doesn't feel the same for her.

Name (Tom/She): Aurel (tom)

Pelt color/markings/Eye color: Handsome ginger tabby tom with ice-blue eyes

Personality (how they act): He is sweet and friendly only to Eris, but acts cool and collected around others. Anyone outside his Clan, he's cruel and cold and quite vicious.

Skills (Are they a good hunter? Fighter? Are they fast? Strong? etc.): He is a strong fighter because of his thick muscles and strong body. His hunting is good as well, and he is actually a very good swimmer. He isn't the fastest, but is pretty close.

Rank: Warrior

Past: He was born and raised in Bloodclan. He welcomed Eris openly and defended her whenever he could and protected her from her father. He grew up to be a strong, fine warrior and the heart throb of many shes. He ignored them and honestly didn't care at all, sticking close to Eris.

Family: Unknown

Other: He has a strong crush on Eris and is still protective of her.

Name (Tom/She): Chara (she)

Pelt color/markings/Eye color: Black she with green eyes and a white underbelly

Personality (how they act): She is kind and sweet to everyone, but isn't afraid to get her paws dirty when need be. She can also be uncaring and cruel.

Skills (Are they a good hunter? Fighter? Are they fast? Strong? etc.): She is a good fighter and an okay hunter. She is fast and strong.

Rank: Queen

Past: She was born and raised in Bloodclan, being trained by the leader before Snipe and being treated as if royalty. She fell in love with Marku and the pair had two sons. On a walk, she found Eris and took the albino kit in her care, raising Eris with her two sons. She knew Marku loathed the albino kit and she knew he abused Eris, but she did nothing to stop him, not caring about Eris really. She grieved when her two sons died of sickness and blamed Eris as well, becoming cold to her.

Family: Marku (mate), Mara (daughter), Tiberiu (son), and Eris (adoptive daughter)

Other: She did care for Eris, but didn't have a strong bond with her nor the strong motherly instinct she had with her two sons.

Name (Tom/She): Marku (tom)

Pelt color/markings/Eye color: Scarred mottled brown and black tom with amber eyes

Personality (how they act): He is cruel and cold, doing his duty for his Clan and not caring about others. He loves Chara and shows a tender side only to her. His temper is very short and isn't the nicest cat.

Skills (Are they a good hunter? Fighter? Are they fast? Strong? etc.): He is an excellent fighter and is very strong, with thick muscles under his pelt. His hunting is alright and he isn't the fastest because of his thick build.

Rank: Warrior

Past: Born and raised in Bloodclan. Before he was apprenticed, his father taught him battle moves which gave him an edge over the others. His mentor trained him well and he became an excellent fighter. When Snipe chose Talon as his deputy, he was jealous but accepted it without rebellion and obeys both of the cats. He soon became mates with Chara after she became a warrior and the two had two sons. When his mate brought Eris to raise, he was angry and abused the albino kit. When his sons died from sickness he blamed Eris and unleashed his full fury on her, scarring her deeply.

Family: Chara (mate), Tiberiu (son), Mara (daughter), and Eris (adoptive daughter)

Other: He likes to believe if something were to happen to Talon, he would be the first choice as the new deputy and he has an extremely large ego. But he has a soft spot to his mate, son, and daughter, showing a kinder side to them.

Name (Tom/She): Mara (she)

Pelt color/markings/Eye color: Pretty brown and white she with gray eyes

Personality (how they act): She is kind and caring, very bubbly and sweet to everyone.

Skills (Are they a good hunter? Fighter? Are they fast? Strong? etc.): At the moment, she is still a clumsy kit, but when she gets older she will prove to be a good hunter and fighter, being swift and strong.

Rank: Kit

Past: Born a moon before the old Bloodclan attacked the newer version of Bloodclan.

Family: Chara (mother), Marku (father), Tiberiu (brother), and Eris (stepsister)

Other: She is a daddy's little girl.

Name (Tom/She): Tiberiu (tom)

Pelt color/markings/Eye color: Dark brown tom with black tabby stripes, white paws and chest, yellow eyes

Personality (how they act): He likes to act like his father, so his personality is very similar but he can be playful and sweet

Skills (Are they a good hunter? Fighter? Are they fast? Strong? etc.): At the moment, he is still a clumsy kit but he will become a strong fighter and a fast hunter

Rank: Kit

Past: Born a moon before the old Bloodclan attacked the newer version of Bloodclan.

Family: Marku (father), Chara (mother), Mara (sister), and Eris (stepsister)

Other: He likes to compete with his sister for their father's attention and dislikes Eris because his father does.

Name: Storm (Tom)  
Pelt/eye color: Light grey tabby with dark navy blue eyes  
Personality: Hot-headed, aggressive. He has no innocence or compassion in him.  
Skills: Remains on brute force to win battles. Lousy hunter.  
Rank: Warrior  
Past: Pure Bloodclan, son of Bone. Always treated special because of it which adds to his arrogance.  
Family: All dead  
Other: Loves to kill and torture, especially she-cats.

Name: Red (she)  
Pelt/eye color: Dark ginger with white patches and blue eyes.  
Personality: Caring, compassionate, hates battles, very fast  
Skills: Stealth, and speed.  
Rank: Apprentice  
Past: She was once a kit from Shadowclan but her mother ran away taking Red and her littermates with her to escape her abusive Father. They went to the Twolegplace and were found by Bloodclan.  
Family: Sorrel (Sister): Tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes, small and always teased for size.  
Other: She is very protective of her little sister, always ready to protect her friends with her life if needed. Unafraid of death.

Name: Night (Tom)  
Pelt/eye color: Night black tom with two white forepaws and amber eyes  
Personality: Quiet, calm, clear-headed, collected, the type of cat you want as a friend.  
Skills: He's pretty much good at everything but he cannot swim.  
Rank: Apprentice of Snipe  
Past: Grew up as a loner, completely by himself until he found a cat from Bloodclan and they took him in.  
Family: None  
Other: Many think he's mute but he isn't. He just chooses to talk only to close friends. Nobody hates him, they always want his side in a battle, but some of them are afraid of him.

Name (Tom/She): Arctic; She  
Pelt color/markings/Eye color: VERY tall Smoky gray with red eyes (if accepted, if not accepted, yellow) and reinforced claws  
Personality (how they act): Is kind and polite on the outside, but cold and a killer on the inside  
Skills (Are they a good hunter? Fighter? Are they fast? Strong? etc.): Poor at hunting, but an incredible fighter; has been known to kill cats with one blow (like Scourge see Past)  
Rank: is one of Snipe's Personal Guard  
Past: Is descended from Bone; Killed Parents and Brother, Shadow, after he ran away with his mate, Lilysplash (Lily) from Thunderclan  
Family: Rock (father) and Blade (mother), Shadow (brother), Lily (sister-in-law)**(may change to Orchid due to naming conflict)**; All deceased except for Fang (mate)  
Other: killed entire family; has one kit, Night; Is based off the villain in the book I'm writing

Name (Tom/She): Night (She) **(may change to Dusk due to naming conflict)**  
Pelt color/markings/Eye color: pitch black with bright blue eyes (I know that sounds weird but it's for my storyyyyyyy (Night is my main character)  
Personality (how they act): Is playful most times, but hates bullies and will stand up for anyone being bullied or being treated unfairly (like she's fighting with someone and then she sees some Old Bloodclanners fighting two on one then she will FREAK)  
Skills (Are they a good hunter? Fighter? Are they fast? Strong? etc.): she is an excellent hunter and has mentoring from Arctic so you know what that means ;)  
Rank: Apprentice  
Other: I want her to run away from Old Bloodclan to join on of Thunderclan... if that's okay with you.

Name (Tom/She): Fang; Tom  
Pelt color/markings/Eye color: Dark gray with yellow eyes  
Personality (how they act): Is cold, collected, polite, and deadly  
Skills (Are they a good hunter? Fighter? Are they fast? Strong? etc.): Average hunter but excellent fighter  
Rank: One of Snipe's PG (Personal Guard [He wouldn't be Arctic's Mate if he wasn't])  
Past: He sometimes hints at a tragic past, but nothing is known of it except that he killed the cat he loved after she rejected him.  
Family: Arctic (Mate)  
Other: N/A

Name: Lily (She-cat)  
Description: gold-brown tabby she-cat with hazel eyes  
Personality: Lily's a calmer member who isn't as eager for bloodshed as most cats. However, she is very smart in battle and is sensible.  
Skills: She's a wonderful hunter and very fast.  
Rank: Warrior, I guess  
Past: Used to be a kittypet but had a similar problem to Scourge's and joined Bloodclan  
Family: none worth mentioning  
Other: Her weakness is that she is small and can be overwhelmed by large opponents. She submits to those she knows are far stronger than her.

Name (Tom/She): Bat (tom)

Pelt color/markings/Eye color: Brown fur with black streaks on his sides and legs and large, innocent-looking blue eyes

Personality (how they act): I am very sensitive to criticism, but I can tell an amazing story.

Skills (Are they a good hunter? Fighter? Are they fast? Strong? etc.): He's a twig when it comes to muscles, but he jumps really high, loves to climb, and is has 'silent paws'

Rank: apprentice

Past: Bloodclan took them in after a mysterious 'accicedent' occurred, and their parents went missing.

Family: Lotus (sister), Toes (Brother)

Other: N/A

Name (Tom/She): Lotus (she)

Pelt color/markings/Eye color: a long furred dilute torbie she-cat with deep blue eyes and a long, graceful tail.

Personality (how they act): I have a big ego and think I'm better than others, but I honor and respect my elders, always.

Skills (Are they a good hunter? Fighter? Are they fast? Strong? etc.): She's pretty slow when it comes to fighting, but she's learned 'silent paws' from her brother Bat and is a pretty great tracker.

Rank: apprentice

Past: See 'Bat'

Family: Bat (brother), Toes (brother)

Other: Sometimes, she puts down Toes to save her ego, but always feels guilty for it afterwards.

Name (Tom/She): Toes (tom)

Pelt color/markings/Eye color: a short furred black-and-white tom with large, vivid green eyes and six toes on the each paw.

Personality (how they act): I am impatient with other cats and can be overly critical of them, and maybe I just need to gain more confidence.

Skills (Are they a good hunter? Fighter? Are they fast? Strong? etc.): He's not the best fighter or hunter because of his extra toes (it throws him off balance time to time) but he has a strong will to learn and he's very strategical.

Rank: apprentice

Past: See 'Bat'

Family: Lotus (sister), Bat (brother)

Other: He wishes to become a medicine cat, and secretly learns herbs and their uses from an old Clan cat (Wren) who came to Bloodclan a long time ago. Prefers the accidental name 'Pounce' Wren sometimes calls him instead of 'Toes'.

Name (Tom/She): Wren (she)

Pelt color/ markings/ eye color: a short furred cinnamon calico she-cat with yellow-flecked green eyes

Personality: I am very nervous and always twitching with anxiety, but I would never intentionally hurt another.

Skills: Because of her past, she knows a lot of herbs. She's an ok hunter, but a terrible fighter. She is a really fast though.

Rank: Queen

Past: Living with Brokenstar's band through her kithood, her interest in herbs began when a medicine cat asked her to help pick herbs. Wren left Brokenstar's group and became a medicine cat apprentice in Thunderclan, in Fallenstar's time (See 'Song of the Silent Sparrow'). A moon before her ceremony, she met a tom from Riverclan, fell in love, and got pregnant. When Riverclan's leader at the time forced the tom to either choose her and face banishment, or renounce his love and stay with the clan, he choose the second option, calling the whole romance a mistake in front of his own clan, and Wren left the forest, heartbroken. She had her kits outside the Twolegplace (one died) where Bloodclan took them in. She lives with her remaining kits and her new mate.

Family: Tanglefang (former mate), Comet (current mate), Mink (son), Aster (daughter)

Other: Likes to teach Toes about herbs, thinks of him as another one of her own, after losing one of her kits from kitting (was going to be named Pounce), and sometimes calls Toes Pounce by mistake.

Name (Tom/She): Comet (tom)

Pelt color/markings/Eye color: long furred blue-silver tabby tom with rich chestnut-colored eyes and rounded ears.

Personality (how they act): I am a bit naïve. I tend to be a bit on the protective side, sometimes getting very aggressive.

Skills (Are they a good hunter? Fighter? Are they fast? Strong? etc.): Very strong and very good tree climber

Rank: warrior

Past: Born and raised in Bloodclan.

Family: Wren (mate), Mink (son), Spine (daughter)

Other: N/A

Name (Tom/She): Mink (tom)

Pelt color/markings/Eye color: long furred cinnamon-silver tabby tom with grass-green eyes and a small, compact body.

Personality (how they act): very cautious, yet never backs down from a challenge. Very sneaky and persuasive with words.

Skills (Are they a good hunter? Fighter? Are they fast? Strong? etc.): he's pretty sneaky and pulls a lot of 'cheap' moves.

Rank: kit

Past: born and being raised in Bloodclan

Family: Comet (step-father), Wren (mother), Aster (sister)

Other: he hears stories of Scrouge and often thinks of himself as being like him one day

Name (Tom/She): Aster (she)

Pelt color/markings/Eye color: long furred cinnamon-silver tabby tom with grass-green eyes that gleam with intelligence and a small, compact body.

Personality (how they act): tends to get in trouble a lot, but is extremely clever. Known for witty comebacks, her charm, and biting off more than she can chew. Very boastful.

Skills (Are they a good hunter? Fighter? Are they fast? Strong? etc.): her little frame makes her pretty quick

Rank: kit

Past: Born and being raised in Bloodclan

Family: Comet (step-father), Wren (mother), Mink (brother)

Other: often spoiled and gets away with a lot

Name (tom/she): Otter (tom)

Pelt color/ markings/eye color: long furred chocolate-silver tabby tom with pale grey-blue eyes and a scar down the side of the face, near the eye

Personality: Lazy, and relies on brute strength to win his battles

Skills: his build makes him a powerful opponent, and he can swim really well, given by his name

Rank: warrior

Past: Born and raised in Bloodclan. Mother died in kitting, Father died of illness (also he was part Riverclan, where Otter got his abilities).

Family: none

Other: He liked Wren until she told him she couldn't be with him (his Riverclan ties reminded her too much of Tanglefang) and she choose Comet, and Otter resents him ever since. He is still kind to Wren and her kits though.


	35. Chapter 33: The Old Bloodclan

**I'm baacckkkkk! :D OMG The past week was amazing for two reasons: **

**1. Lunaclaw got her first kiss! XD kkgljkfldmnfkldnfwehjaeuirdmanfjdfis…**

**2. Florida was incredible. We went on this snorkeling trip and I caught a puffer fish and sea urchin and got to hold it! It was so cool! I miss it already. D:**

**So you guys are on track with prophecies! Yay! **

**Should I change the terms clans use to ones that alley cats might use? For example:**

**Master: Leader**

**Second: Deputy**

**Tenderfoot: Apprentice**

**Hardclaw: Warrior**

**Sharpfangs: Personal Guard**

**Kittery: Queen (NOTE: **_**Used like: "I am a part of the Kittery." instead of "I am a Queen.")**_

**Nestlings: Kits**

**The Main: The main alleyway, where gatherings are held and Snipe's den, the Sharpfang's den, and the fresh kill pile are located. **

**Box Lane: The alleyway branching off from the Main, where the Kittery den and other dens are found.**

**I've included them in the chapter for a preview, but I can always change it. Let me know your opinion on it in the reviews!**

**Ok. I'm done. Here's the chapter, an Old Bloodclan perspective. Two actually. R&R!**

Chapter 33: The Introduction of Old Bloodclan

Snipe flicked his tail. "Did you send those blubbering flea-brains running back to their pitiful clan?"

Talon blinked. "Yes, sir, as you ordered me. But…" she looked at her paws, thinking for a moment, "They spoke of an heir of…Scrouge." She saw Snipe cringe a little. Scrouge was never the kindest to him, she knew, watching several beatings of his as a kit.

"All the more reason to get rid of it. I can't let my leadership be taken, not after I fought so hard for it." Snipe looked distressed for a moment. He had killed his brother, Quill, for his rise of power, and it took a toll on him. His facial expressions hardened, reflecting his current heart of stone.

"And the cats with oddities?" she inquired cautiously.

"Take them as hostages if you can. Now go gather the cats. I want to meet with the Sharpfangs before I call a meeting."

"Right away, Master." She dipped her head and ducked out of the overturned rubbish bin. A few cats, Aurel, Storm, Otter, Lotus, and Sorrel, had come from a hunting patrol she sent them on earlier, bearing a few wet rats and a scrawny pigeon. "Otter, go find the other Sharpfangs. Snipe wants to speak with you." The brown tom dipped his head and ran out of the main alleyway.

Talon grabbed the pigeon and padded out of the Main, down Box lane. Several boxes, overturned cans, silver lids, and thin trees that rested against the tall wood fence were scattered throughout the concrete path.

The Kittery was made up of two long boxes and a broken Kittypet-tree. One of the bottom pipes, lined with dirty, fluffy floors and brown paw prints, led into the box den, going under the Kittypet-tree that held an outside open den at the very top. Once a nestling could climb to the open nest, then they could become a Tenderfoot. As Talon passed it, she remembered her own experiences in the Kittery, surrounded by the sweet milk scent. She remembered how accomplished she felt, being the first of her siblings to climb up the tree. She let out a sigh of happiness as she trotted past.

She slowly approached her aunt's den, an old, weathered box with a silver lid door propped up against the flaps to keep most of the wind and rain out when needed. It was settled near the back of the alley. Setting down the bird, she called out softly. "Aunt Saber? It's me, Talon. I, um, brought you a pigeon." Hearing something shift around in the box, she nudged the bird inside, then followed suit.

Saber was curled up in the corner, staring intently at a fly that had wandered inside. _Probably from the stench of her and her newsprint. _Talon thought harshly. In the other corner lay the soiled newspaper that needed to be swept out. Talon looked at her aunt, then the fly. It's little red eyes reflected back at her as it's ting legs swept over its body, giving a little buzz. _I wonder who I'll be today. _Talon cleared her throat. The fly buzzed around, flying in a small circle. Saber snapped to attention.

"Dusk? How dare you show your mouse-heart muzzle here." Saber hissed. _Great. My mom. This ought to go well. _Talon sighed. "Yes, I know, sister." Talon spoke as she nudged the pigeon closer to Saber. "I brought you prey."

"I don't want any prey your pathetic paws have been all over. Only Talon gives me prey."

"Right, ok." Talon had moved toward the newsprint, gathering it up carefully and tossing it outside the den. She'd send one of the Tenderfoots around to collect it. She flicked an ear as she heard Saber shifting behind her. Suddenly, a weight on her back caused her to collapse. With a cry of surprise, Talon twisted around to see her aunt baring her yellowed fangs in her face. Talon took a few quick breaths, studying Saber's eyes as the brown she's pupils dilated and shrank. Saber blinked suddenly, exhaling.

"Oh, it's just you, Talon. Don't sneak up on me like that, sweetie. Did I hurt you? Here, come inside." Saber let her up, and Talon let out a sigh of annoyance; she had only just groomed her pelt, and now it was all dirty again. Saber padded inside, and Talon followed, starting to clean her pelt again.

"Oh, a rat! Thanks." Saber said cheerfully.

"It's a pigeon, Aunt Saber." Talon replied as her tongue ran over her dusty pelt. She spat out the muddy saliva that stuck on her tongue, then resumed her cleaning.

"Did you know you're mother was here today? She tried to give me prey. Probably filled with death berries or crowfood."

"Yeah, probably." Talon agreed half-heartedly, getting the last of the dust out of her grey fur. "Hey, I have to go. It's time for a meeting."

"Alright, dear. I'm so glad today's the day you're becoming a Hardclaw! Go get your collar. I'm so proud of you."

_Just go with it, Talon. _"Alright. I will. I'll bring you prey and more newsprint later." After a goodbye, Talon padded out of the den, holding a few tears in. She didn't want to be reminded of the day her mother left. Not at all.

Bat noticed her and bounded over. "Snipe says I might get my collar today!"

Talon let out a snarl, snapping her fangs a mere whisker-length away from his face. The Tenderfoot let out a little squeak as the Second stalked off.

…

Eris rushed out of the den, hissing. Her paws slammed into the concrete with every bit of strength she could muster. Her left shoulder was in shreds, but she ignored the shooting pain and throbbing as blood dripped down. It trailed down her leg, over her soft white fur. The world around her seemed to blur as she reached top speed.

Her thoughts buzzed around like angry bees. _Got to get away. They don't love me anyway. It wasn't my fault!_ She could still see the tiny bodies of her step-brothers, sick and weak with the illness. The illness she survived. The illness she gave to them.

_Krivi. He looked more like Chara then Marku, with his black pelt and green eyes with amber flecks. His mouth seemed to be a permanent smile, never creped out by her red eyes. He was always trying to make Eris laugh, and when he fell ill, she tried to return the favor. She still remembers one of his laughing fits that turned into a gasp for air, which was his last. _

_Kenji. He was like an exact replica of Marku, inside and out, sporting his father's mottled brown and black fur, along with a white underbelly. Although he had his mother's eyes, she only saw the coldness Marku harbored. He chastised Krivi for his kindness toward her. He was there when Krivi died, and within a week, a week of weakly snarling insults and names at her that still stung, he passed too. She still blamed herself for his death, even though he was a pain in the tail. _

_Marku flew into a rage after that. He would let no other cat near Chara, especially Eris. "You might still harbor that disease in your mangy flea-bitten DNA, you inbred. You murdered my sons! I'll rip you to rat food, you freak!" He roared at her. _

_Chara watched from the shadows of the den as Eris was ripped to shreds, as her snow white pelt become crimson on a daily basis, as she was ridiculed and beaten several times after that. Eris saw tears flow from Chara's eyes once, but they were not shed for her, but for her deceased kits, murdered in Chara's cold eyes. They would never be the soft, sweet eyes Eris had seen when she was found. Never again._

Eris had been running so blindly as tears blurred her vision that she didn't see the cat in front of her. She collided with it, and they tumbled down, her speed causing them to roll a few times. They landed, her under the tom. It was a tom she deducted by his cry of surprise. Shaking the dust off her head, she opened her eyes and saw Aurel. His ginger fur looked faded with all the dust in it. He blinked his ice-blue eyes, blushing a bit.

"Oh, Eris. Sorry, I should have…" He studied her face, tear-streaked no doubt, as he got off of her, his eyes loosing the usual happiness that sparked when he saw her. His eyes flitted to her shoulder, matted with dry blood. "Marku." He growled, his hatches rising immediately.

"No, please, Aurel. I'm fine, just a few scratches." Eris's words seemed to fly out of her mouth, as if she couldn't speak fast enough. "It's fine, I deserve it. I-"

"Eris, we both know that's a piece of mouse dung. You don't deserve it, and you know it." He looked into her red eyes, at her scars over her eye, with determination. Eris stopped speaking, finding herself lost in those beautiful blue eyes.

She exhaled, knowing the truth in his words; she must have just gotten used to hearing Marku's words so long, she believed them. She shook her head. "Ok. Just, please, don't say anything. I'm fine. I really am." She gave him a small smile to prove her point, trying to hide her leg on which she put no weight on at the moment.

Aurel sighed, nodding. "Ok." He sat next to her, bending down to clean the blood off her fur and leg. His rhythmic licks were conforting, and she felt herself tremering with emotion. She sighed, trying to collect herself while breathing a word of thanks. Aurel nodded, and when there was no more red in her fur, Aurel stood.

"Come on, there's a meeting today." Eris nodded, wishing they didn't have to go back to the Main, that they could just sit here together, but she struggled to her paws. Aurel offered to let her lean on him, and she accepted, thanking him again, and the two cats headed slowly back toward the Main.

**I think that's it for now. I'll try to get everyone's submission in a chapter soon, but I'm tired at the moment. Hopefully I got everything right in this chapter, character wise. Remember to review!**


	36. Chapter 34: The Victims

**I apologize for this chapter. More of a filler chapter than anything...**

**Foxbracken: Yes! AH! I still feel all 'butterflies in stomach, walking on cloud nine' ish! Meh! XD And thanks! I kind of do too. Everytime I hear 'deputy', I think of a police officer! :/ And no problem! Thanks for Krivi and Kenji name-because-I-can't-name-them thing! :D**

**Yin and Yang: I still want to call you Starshine! Haha! Anyway, yup! Meh first kiss! :D and Yes! I love love love Florida! Usually we go to Alabama, but I like Florida better. I'm actually looking at a college down there. I really like the weather and programs :D**

**And in case ya'll didn't know, I'm Nikonkey's Co-writer. Go check out SKYCLAN'S RETURN and Serventclan. Give the stories some love! :D**

Chapter 34: The Victims

Emberpad tossed and turned in his nest. His mother's soft breaths as she slept didn't soothe him like they usually did. With her diaphragm pushing against his side as she inhaled and exhaled, and her tail making him feel overheated, he'd never sleep. He pushed himself to his paws, carefully stepping over Silver's tail and the edge of the nest, down to the cool floor of the nursery. There, he curled up and soon drifted off.

Instead of his usual blackness, the world seemed to explode with color. Emberpad stood in awe as all around him was a large, cloudy-looking swath of stars. Fluffy white clouds tickled his paws. He laughed, reveling in the new, wonderful sight; a land of mist and shadows.

Suddenly, a black tom with a white paw appears. "Like what you see, kit?"

Emberpad nodded quickly. "Yes, sir, I do. This is the best thing…well the best thing I've ever seen!"

"It's the only thing you've ever seen." The tom purred.

"What is this place?"

"Oh, nowhere." The tom replied, looking at his claws. He flexed them a little before sheathing them and turning his attention back to the kit. "So, would you like to see all the time?"

"Would I ever!" Emberpad cried out, shaking with excitement. "Wait…can I ask something?"

"Of course." The tom smiled.

"Can I see what…Scarletbreeze looks like?"

The tom nodded. A reddish-brown she appeared beside the tom. She was even more beautiful than Emberpad could ever imagine. Scarletbreeze blinked her heart-melting green eyes, giving him a small smile, and he felt his heart drop out of his chest.

Suddenly, she faded away. Emberpad frowned, looking back at the tom. "You said I can see all the time?"

"Oh, yes. I can. Bring this Scarletbreeze with you to the cave above the sparkling one. That one is just an illusion. Follow Lunaclaw there, but be sneaky. She knows the way."

"Ok! I will! Thank you…um…what did you say your name was again?"

The tom shook his head. "It's no problem. But remember," the tom grew serious, "_In order to gain, someone else must lose_."

The clouds seemed to fade, and Emberpad felt oddly heavy. He saw the clouds disappear beneath his feet and he was falling. The ground rushed up to meet him and…

Emberpad woke up in a cold sweat. He hyperventilated for a moment, slowly getting his breathing under control. His eyes saw the familiar black, and he felt his heart clench in sadness. The voice of his mother caused him to turn his head in her direction.

"Honey, are you ok?"

"Yeah. Just a bad dream." He crawled back into the nest, feeling his mother wrap her tail around him again. When he fell back asleep, he kept thinking of himself playing among the clouds.

…

Scarletbreeze sat with Robinbreeze and Sunclaw as they shared their prey. They had found friendship through being outcasts in the clan, and they all knew their fate already. But for now, they would enjoy their freedom.

"When do you think Bloodclan will get here?" Sunclaw spoke with a mouthful of mouse.

"Dark Forest's sake, keep your mouth closed." His sister chuckled. Sunclaw blushed, and Robinbreeze laughed. "Anyway, I hear they'll be here before the competition…"

A silence passed over the three. "One more battle before we become what we will be." Scarletbreeze spoke softly. "Nothing but breeding machines." She hissed, disgusted.

Robinbreeze sighed. "I think we should run away, make an impact, a wreck of their mouse brained rules."

Sunclaw scoffed. "Don't talk of such treason. Besides, they'd catch us before we hit the border." Suddenly, he grinned. "And how could you leave your kit behind, Scarletbreeze." Scarletbreeze grinned, swiping at him.

"Emberpad is not my kit! He's just…" Scarletbreeze paused. She had only been helping Silver watch Emberpad for a while now, and it was obviuous he had a crush on her, but did she feel the same way? Did she want to gain the little tom's heart?

Suddenly, a masculine voice rang in her head. _'Someone loses in order to gain_.'

She frowned. "Did you say something?"

"Yeah, that you totally like Emberpad!" Robinbreeze and Sunclaw laughed even harder. Scarletbreeze rolled her eyes, sighing with a smirk on her lips. _Must have just been my imagination._

_…_

Lunaclaw was organizing herbs when Shatterbreeze stirred in her nest. Lunaclaw looked up from her pile of Feverfew to watch the she blink and slowly stretch her front legs, her paws kneading the ground. Shatterbreeze yawned then smiled. "Hey, Lunaclaw. I feel a lot better. Can I go back now?"

Lunaclaw chuckled. "Let me just look at your eye and make sure." After a careful inspection to make sure everything had healed, Lunaclaw nodded. Shatterbreeze grinned and bounded out of the den. Light sparkled in the clearing. Warm rays of sun seemed to flow through her pelt, putting her in a happy mood.

And then she saw him.

Stoneclaw.

She'd been avoiding him after that night, yet he'd always seem to pop up, wheather it was to check on her, and when he did, she'd pretend to be asleep, or bring her prey she didn't eat. And now, when he padded up to her.

"Hey, Shatterbreeze, um…."

"What do you want?" She snapped, immediately on the defensive.

"I just wanted to tell you, it wasn't me when…it was-"

"Do you know how mouse brained that sounds? Who was it then? And don't you dare say Star!" she hissed.

"But it was!" he cried, somehow sounding surprised.

"Unbelievable." She huffed, trotting away. She frowned when she found him following her.

"No, really! He has this friend, who's all shadowy, and he leaps into my back and-"

"Alright, enough. You're just jealous because Star actually cares and I like him better. It was your fault for clawing me. You're a kit if you can't learn to take responsibility for your own mousebrain actions." And with that, she ran away, leaving a fuming Stoneclaw.

"At least I have a better mentor than you! I'll kick your tail in a quarter moon, spoiled brat!" He called after her, stalking away.

Shatterbreeze barely heard him. Instead a voice filled her ears with a sickly sweet voice. '_One must have someone to choose and put another in unbearable pain.'_

**Just to let you kind of know who the prophecies are about. **

**Lunaclaw: OMG I'm dying to give you spoilers! Ugg! I can't hold it any longer! Stoneclaw- *Gets tackled by Shatterbreeze***

**Shatterbreeze: No spoilers! *Ties up Lunaclaw and shoves her in a Twoleg cat holder* There. That ought to do it.**

**Lunaclaw: Help meh! DX**

**Shatterbreeze: Review! :D**


	37. Chapter 35: The Fooled and the Redeemed

Chapter 35: The Fooled and the Redeemed

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Emberpad asked. He could barely scent Scarletbreeze from the herb they rolled in to mask their scent. "I feel like-…oof!" He tripped over a root and fell face first in a mud puddle.

Scarletbreeze giggled. "Sorry. There's a root there, in case you didn't notice." She then laughed at Emberpad's glare, even though his eyes were focused a little to her left. He shook the mud off his face, and was about to loudly complain, but Scarletbreeze placed her paw on his muzzle.

"You have to be more careful. Lunaclaw's going to hear you!" She said in a soft whisper. She looked to where the white she was; Lunaclaw carefully scaled the narrow cliff path, unaware of the two followers, but still in hearing distance. Lunaclaw disappeared from sight as she entered the cave, and Scarletbreeze placed her tail on Emberpad's shoulders. "Let's go."

She guided him around other debris until they reached the cliffs. She went first, and he held onto the end of her tail gently with his muzzle. Going as slowly as they could, they were about halfway up when Scarletbreeze heard a yelp. A sharp pain shot up her spine, and she let out a small cry of pain. She felt something weigh down on her tail, and she turned to see Emberpad dangling off the edge of the cliff. His sightless eyes looked panicked as his little paws flailed.

"Don't let go!" Scarletbreeze yowled as she dug her claws in the firmer gravel and started to pull him up. She felt him bite harder on her tail tip. Wincing, she strained her muscles to walk forward. Occasionally her paws hit a spot of loose gravel, and she slid slightly, hearing a yelp from behind her. Finally, Emberpad scrabbled over the edge and back onto the trail. He whimpered and trembled, and his tail wrapped around his back legs. Scarletbreeze gently grabbed his scruff and lifted him up, carrying him the rest of the way.

She set him down in a bush behind the cave mouth, quieting him down. Scarletbreeze thought he might have even briefly drifted off to sleep while waiting. Soon, the white she cat emerged from the cave, mumbling something before racing down the cliff trail and back toward Bloodclan territory. She looked down at the little tom. "Are you sure you want to visit this cave?"

"Yeah. I'm sure. You'll love Starclan!" He smiled, and Scarletbreeze nodded. "Okay, then."

They padded into the cave. Their shadows were casted on the wall, dancing and drifting quietly. Soon, they came to a little cavern where a black stone sat on a grey stone perch.

"What is this?" Scarletbreeze lifted her paw, outstretching it to touch the smooth-looking surface. As soon as her paw grazed the stone, she felt a sharp pinch.

"Ouch!" She yelped, looking at her bleeding paw.

"Whoa! What is it?" Emberpad shifted back on his haunches, batting the air to try to find the stone. Scarletbreeze cried out 'No!', but his paw struck the stone, and his reaction was the same. Soon, their eyelids became heavy. The soft light in the cave dimmed as they drifted off to sleep.

A dark and misty forest opened up in front of them. Surrounding them were tall, dank, gray trees and above, a starless sky. The air was cold, thick, foggy and damp. The dreary forest had an echoing silence, except for the gurgling of a sluggish river, its waters dark and lifeless.

"Where a-are we? I can't see." Emberpad said, smelling Scarletbreeze's fear scent and feeling the cold that penetrated his warm pelt, causing him to shiver.

A black tom with a white paw appeared out of the mist. "Ah, welcome back, kit." He gave the two a shadowy smile. "I see you've brought your friend. Ready to finally see?"

The little tom shook his head 'no' vigorously before mumbling "I want to go home now."

The tom gave a little _tsk tsk. _"But you have already traveled this far. Come now, I didn't show up for nothing." His voice was dark, sounding angry to Emberpad. Suddenly, something grabbed his scuff roughly, yanking him off his paws. To his right, he heard Scarletbreeze's hiss, and the unsheathing of claws. He squirmed wildly, calling out her name. "Scarletbreeze? Scarletbreeze! What's going on?! Who has me? Who has her?!"

The tom's voice growled again. "Now, let's see here…an eye for an eye? Or maybe two…" There was a laugh from another cat, and Scarletbreeze screamed. Her high-pitched yowl overcame the rumble of the river, and it seemed to echo off every tree, intensifying to two or three times as loud when it reached Emberpad's ears. He flattened his ears, oddly blocking out all the sound.

A harsh wind slammed into the little kit, and his fur went erratic. The wind became audible, howling in his ears as loudly as Scarletbreeze's screams. It slowly died down, and Emberpad unscrunched his face. He slowly opened one eye, and it seemed like the clouds in his eye had drifted away, and he saw before him the shadowy Dark Forest and the black tom, now sporting a toothed collar. Beside the tom was a small black tom, cloaked in shadows, and below him lay the bleeding body of Scarletbreeze.

He twisted to see a brown tabby tom holding his scuff, and unsheathed his tiny claws, dragging them over the muzzle of the brown tom and then dug them in deep. The tom loosened his grip on Emberpad's scuff to cry out, and Emberpad fell to his paws. The tom muttered curses as the little red tom landed, scrambling to his beloved. He felt hot tears brim at the edge of his eyes, threatening to spill over.

Her fur was badly torn and matted with blood. Her eyes were the worst; he couldn't tell what was left of them, they were so badly injured. Truthfully, it looked like bloody holes where those beautiful green eyes used to be. Rage boiled in the tom's body as he looked up at the tom. There was no fear in those new little eyes, and no more innocence. "I didn't want this! I _will _kill you for this, tom. I _will_ get my revenge for what you did to my sweet Scarletbreeze." Emberpad snarled with the heart of an angry warrior.

The tom chuckled. "Just try it, kit. No one can kill Scrouge, leader of Bloodclan." The tall trees started to become swallowed by the mist as did the cats. Scrouge let out a dark chuckle before the mist consumed him, leaving Emberpad and Scarletbreeze back in the cave. Emberpad grabbed Scarletbreeze's scruff, tugging her gently out of the cave. She was bigger than him still, but not by much, and he was running on adrenaline. Once out of the cave entrance, he looked around. The cliff edge was as empty as the cave. Even with Scarletbreeze beside him, her flank barely rising and falling, he had never felt so alone and helpless. A feeling of regret and extreme agony washed over him, and the tears slowly spilled over. Emberpad pressed his nose to Scarletbreeze's flank. "No. No, please, don't leave me. I'm so sorry, Scarletbreeze. Please, someone help." He lifted his head, wailing to the stars. "Please! Someone help me!"

Suddenly, a ghostly figure appeared next to the she-cat. Emberpad raised his hackles, growling protectively, yet he couldn't help but feel calm. This cat, although ghostly, had a light black pelt that swirled with dancing stars. His eyes glowed like stars. He gave Emberpad a warm smile. "I am Ravenpaw, once a warrior of Thunderclan and a loner. I died thinking I choose the right path, following the Dark Forest, yet it ultimately the reason I was led to my demise. I know how foolish you feel. I am truly from Starclan, and I will help you." Emberpad blinked, still in a state of shock as the cat disappeared, and in its place, a raven.

The black bird cawed before taking flight. Emberpad watched as it flew in the night sky, making stars disappear momentarily. Soon, it swooped back, cawing again. It landed above the cave entrance. Soon, over his soft sobbing, he heard the voices of cats and pawsteps. Lunaclaw, along with a small patrol of Russet, Bracken, Cinder, Flamewhisper, and his mother dashed up the trail. Lunaclaw took in the scene as she reached the cave first, rushing over to Scarletbreeze. Flamewhisper let out a shrill scream, running over to her daughter as well. Silver trotted up to Emberpad, immediately curling her tail around him, murmuring sweet, comforting words and licking his head rhythmically. Cats were running everywhere, and it seemed to be a blur, but when Emberpad felt himself being lifted up, he turned and looked toward where the raven had landed. Ravenpaw sat watching, then his glowing eyes turned on Emberpad. Emberpad blinked a silent word of thanks, which the starry tom returned.

As a few cats carried Scarletbreeze back to camp, with Silver following with Emberpad, the little tom turned to see Lunaclaw looking at the top of the cave where Ravenpaw perched. He barely heard her whisper: "_The bird will cry once more_." She then dipped her head, following Silver down the path, leaving the starry tom to sit in silent peace before he disappeared.

**Yay! The return of Ravenpaw! He IS good after all! XD**

**Review!**


	38. Chapter 36: The Accused

Chapter 36: The Accused

Emberpad sat next to Scarletbreeze's nest in Lunaclaw's den all night, numb and expressionless. Scarletbreeze's eyes were wrapped with heavy cobwebs, and even though they had been changed very recently, a stain of crimson was already seeping through. Lunaclaw padded up to Emberpad, beckoning him aside with her tail. Emberpad nodded, getting to his paws and going to Lunaclaw's actual den, a room in the back of the medicine den.

"Emberpad, there is nothing more I can do. She's losing too much blood. It's not clotting.-"

"No." Emberpad closed his eyes tight, as if he was just in a bad dream, trying to wake up. "There has to be something…"

Lunaclaw gave a long exhale and shook her head. Emberpad let out a soft gasp, choked and strangled-sounding. Lunaclaw's tail rested on his shoulders. "It's the best thing for her. You don't have to watch if you don't want to."

"No. It's ok." Emberpad struggled to keep his voice from cracking, unsuccessfully. Lunaclaw nodded, heading back toward Scarletbreeze. Emberpad followed on shaky legs. When he sat next to her, resting his tail on her side to comfort her, Lunaclaw whispered something to Star, but Star wasn't really listening. Emberpad noticed he gave Scarletbreeze and him a funny look, and Emberpad returned with an angry glare. Something was up; Emberpad could sense it.

Star nodded and left the den. A heart-beat later, he returned with Colddusk and Flamewhisper. Colddusk was as emotional as a rock, while Flamewhisper was crying so hard, her tears might have flooded camp.

Lunaclaw set some poppy seeds in front of Scarletbreeze, more than the normal amount, and Scarletbreeze licked them gingerly off the leaf. Her head slowly came to rest on her paws, and the rising and falling of her flank became slower and slower. He heard Flamewhisper step out of the den as she let out a little wail of sadness, and Colddusk followed, murmuring words of comfort. Emberpad lay down next to her, placing his head right next to the dying cat, pressing his tear-stained cheek against hers. It was like someone took Bloodrock and smashed his heart.

"Sc-Scarletbreeze. I…I love you so much. I'm so sorry." He began to feel tears well up, blurring his vision.

Her breathing slowed, and she spoke in a whisper on her last exhale. "It means….I…love you." Her flank fell still. Emberpad let out a choked sob, letting it shake his whole body. Lunaclaw nudged him to his paws as he let out a wail. She herded him outside, where Flamewhisper softly trembled as tears flowed down her face. Colddusk saw Emberpad and gave a small nod, then helped Flamewhisper back into the medicine den to say their goodbyes.

Lunaclaw sat him down, where he quivered as his breaths came in quick gasps for air as he grieved. The she spoke with incredible calmness for watching one of her clanmates die. "It was for the best. She was in a lot of pain." She paused, watching Emberpad's sobs turn into whimpers. Finally, he controlled himself and just warm, salty droplets splashed to the ground. "You know, Emberpad, the whole clan's talking about you, and not in a good way."

"But…but I didn't-"

"I know. The Dark Forest is deceitful. But don't you think it would be a little odd of you were found alone, now with the gift of sight, while Scarletbreeze was laying bleeding from her eyes."

"But what about Ravenpaw?"

"No one else saw Ravenpaw. You and me were the only ones. Starclan can only make themselves visible to whom they wish." Emberpad nodded slowly. He took a deep breath and looked up from his paws as Lunaclaw continued. "I bet Scarletbreeze is with him now, up in Starclan. She has no reason not to be."

Emberpad remembered the words Scarletbreeze whispered to him before she died.

"_Emberpad?" Emberpad looked up at Scarletbreeze. He looked around, seeing Lunaclaw disappear in her den with Star to talk about Scarletbreezes' condition. Emberpad scooted a little closer, bending down to hear her rasping voice. "Yes? I'm here."_

"_Can you see?"_

"_Yes, sadly." _

"_Don't be sad, Emberpad. I would have gladly given up my eyesight for you. I was told so. Someone said 'Someone must lose in order to gain'. I lost my eyesight."_

"_What did you gain?" The tom asked. _

"_Well, I gained-"_

_She was cut off as Lunaclaw interrupted, asking Emberpad if she could change her bandages. Emberpad nodded, telling Scarletbreeze he'd be right back. He had waited outside while she did, and that was the last bandage change she'd had. _

Emberpad took a shaky breath, swallowing hard, as if the memory was a piece of fresh-kill that wouldn't go down, that was stuck in his throat. Suddenly, Darkshard's booming voice rang out. "Let all cats old enough to kill dogs gather." The newly named Elites, Patch, Tiger, Owl, Tangle, and Twilight, joined the older Elites for the first time. Colddusk and Flamewhisper came out of the medicine cat den. Between Colddusk's teeth was the scuff of Scarletbreeze. He carried her to the middle of the clearing, then stepped back into place next to his mate.

"Unfortunately, Scarletbreeze could not be saved, and she has passed. May the Dark Forest shelter her." Cats repeated 'May the Dark Forest shelter her', dipping their head as they chanted. Then the looked up at their leader, expectant.

"Emberpad, you have been accused of murder." Gasps filled the clearing, but the loudest was his mother and father. He could feel Chill's cold, satisfied eyes burrow into him. He looked up at his leader with shame. As he looked at Darkshard while she rambled on about what was reported, he saw a flicker of movement, a shadow. Suddenly, ice-blue eyes appeared, and Emberpad felt himself bristle. The eyes narrowed themselves at Emberpad, before Scrouge disappeared into Darkshard's back. Darkshard's eyes changed somehow, and she stiffened, continuing as the gathered cats started agreeing with his 'treason' and a few cried out for punishment.

"And as punishment, and prevention of a Darkraven occurrence, Emberpad, I hereby sentence you to death!" Cheers erupted from the cats, and above all the noise, a scream sounded out as his mother struggled against the Elites. Russet held her back as well, and Emberpad could see the pain in his eyes from doing so. Soon, his mother turned and buried her face into Russet's chest fur. Emberpad looked away and back at Darkshard, who wore that same evil grin as the black tom with the white paw.

"Chill, put the little traitor into his den for the night." Chill leapt swiftly down from Bloodrock, charging at the little tom. Emberpad flew as Chill barreled into him. He was yanked roughly off his feet and he felt himself numbly flying through the air. He slammed into the back of the Twoleg Kittypet holder as the roar of the crowd continued. The door rattled the cage as it was slammed shut, and Emberpad felt his head throb rhythmically as his vision faded to black.

**Wahhh! NOT LITTLE CUTE EMBERPAD! DX**

**Anyone notice the new bio? Hoping it'll attract more readers and followers/favorite-ers. :D**

**Emberpad: I'm going to die? I don't even care anymore. At least I'll be with Scarletbreeze. **

**Shatterbreeze: -superhero pose- Not if I can help it!**

**Me: Stop it! You're spoiling the story! Review!**


	39. Chapter 37: The Amnesiac

**News of the Day: Shatter has broken 50,000 words! Whoop whoop! :D**

Chapter 37: The Amnesiac

Emberpad woke with a throbbing headache. He stood on shaky paws, feeling his back sting as if it was covered in nettles. He looked over his shoulder to see a sticky red liquid seep from a wound. "Great." He croaked.

He sighed, looking up at the sky. Some of the stars were hidden by the bars of the holder. He wondered which one was Scarletbreeze. He had overheard Colddusk telling Scarletbreeze one night about Starclan and how cats became stars when they died if they were good. One star seemed to shine the brightest down on Emberpad, and he found himself smiling. _That's her. I can tell._

Suddenly, something shifted in the shadows behind a boulder. Emberpad pressed himself into the bars on the opposite side of the cage, and his claws clicked as they tapped the hard bottom of the cage. Suddenly, teal eyes appeared from the darkness. Emberpad frowned, parting his jaws to try to identify the scent, but he couldn't detect any.

He let out a soft hiss. "Who are you?"

"It's me" Shatterbreeze called out. She stepped into the moonlight. "I'm here to bust you out."

"What?! But if they catch you, you'll be mouse-meat!"

"I'm the leader's daughter. I'd like to see them try." She smirked. Emberpad's frown remained.

Shatterbreeze looked around. Seeing nothing, she cautiously walked to the door, silently opening the latch. Emberpad slipped out. "Now what?"

"Your mother wants to say goodbye."

"Goodbye? Why would she-"

Shatterbreeze put her tail on his muzzle, and he quieted. "She'll explain." Shatterbreeze whispered, and then headed toward the camp entrance. They climbed over the rocks, where a silver tabby with blue eyes waited in the bushes. Shatterbreeze waited a few fox-lengths away to give them privacy and time.

"Hey, Mama" Emberpad said, giving a small smile.

"Hey, honey…Look, I know this is confusing and all, but…Russet and I think you have to go away for a bit."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's for your own safety. I think if you lay low for a bit, people will think you're dead anyway, and I don't want my only kit to be killed."

"Yes, I understand. It's for my own good."

"But maybe one day, we'll meet again. Oh, and here. Eat these" She placed a leaf bundle, snapping the vine that held it with her claw. Inside were three tear-drop-shaped seeds, which had a blue-ish tint. Emberpad frowned.

"What are these?"

"Just eat them. It'll help."

Giving his mother an odd look, he lapped them down. Silver then licked his back wound clean, getting rid of the dried, crusted blood. She gave a small sigh, nodding. "Ok. You're ready. Be brave, you hear me? Shatterbreeze will take you. I must get back to camp before they think something is up." His mother gave him one last lick, tears welling in her eyes, before dashing back over the rocks.

Emberpad let out a tiny 'goodbye', like a faint whisper in the wind. Shatterbreeze padded up to him. "Here. Roll in this patch of herbs." She flicked her tail toward a small patch of strong-smelling herbs. _That's why I couldn't smell her earlier. _He did so, and suddenly, she stiffened. Shouts could be heard from camp. A scream sounded out, and Emberpad yowled 'Mama!'. The shouts grew lower and shadows emerged over the top of the rocks.

Emberpad felt his scruff being yanked on as Shatterbreeze swiftly picked him up. She darted into the undergrowth. Emberpad flinched as she dodged trees and ferns and roots and rocks, feeling like he was going to crash into them. The shouts grew lower, and pawsteps could be heard behind them now. He heard Shatterbreeze's muffled curses and she turned, running straight toward a tree.

_You mousebrain! I'm gunna get squished! _Emberpad put his paws out in front of him, closing his eyes and bracing for impact. Shatterbreeze slammed into the tree, keeping Emberpad above her as she looked up. His body rested on her chest as she scrambled up the tree trunk like a squirrel. She hid in the upper branches, well camouflaged. She wrapped her body and tail around the tiny tom, making him blend into the shadows better. Emberpad watched from the gap in the black fur.

A patrol of Chill, Bracken, Cinder, and Ripple quietly stalked around, attempting to pick up the faintest scent. Cinder head-butted a cat forward, and Chill snarled in the trembling cat's face.

"Where is he?" Chill rumbled.

"I-I don't-…Ahh!"

Chill had attacked Silver, swiping his claws over her face. A small crimson stream trickled down from a gash in her head. She lowered her head, looking at her paws. Emberpad wanted to claw Chill for a change, see how he likes it, but he knew if he moved he'd either fall out of the tree or get caught, so he settled for silent seething.

Soon, the patrol moved on. After straining their ears for any noise, Shatterbreeze carefully helped Emberpad pick his way out of the tree. She carried him toward the Thunderpath, and Emberpad looked around curiously. _Where was he?_ _How did I get here?_

Soon, a bright yellow she with blue eyes trotted across Thunderpath, along with a brown tom with bright green eyes. _Who are they? Why am I here?_

"Greetings, Honeyheart and Cloverleap." Shatterbreeze said to the newcomers. Cloverleap dipped his head. Honeyheart smiled sadly.

"It must have been hard for Silver." _Wait, who's Silver? _Emberpad was confused.

"Yes, it was, but she knew it was better than the alternative."

"Yes. I may not be able to have kits, but I know how much a mother can love her kit." Honeyheart sighed. "And I will love Emberpad as much as Silver did." Shatterbreeze nodded, and Honeyheart picked up Emberpad gently. The little tom gave a yawn, his white fangs gleaming in the moonlight. Cloverleap thanked Shatterbreeze, and Shatterbreeze gave a tired blink for a response. The Bloodclan apprentice and the loners then parted, becoming swallowed by the shadows. Shatterbreeze turned back, watching Emberpad being whisked away into his new life. She gave a soft exhale. "I'm gunna miss that furball. Goodbye, Emberpad." She then slipped away, back into the thin forest where Bloodclan called home.

She quickly caught three mice, washing off the scent of the herbs, and headed back to camp. The patrol had come back, reporting to Darkshard.

Shatterbreeze set the mice down, listening to the conversation. "It's just a kit. It'll starve or get killed by a fox or something. It won't last long." Shatterbreeze concluded as she tucked into one of the rodents. The patrol nodded, agreeing before slipping to their dens for the night. Silver shot a sneaky glance toward Shatterbreeze, who gave a subtle flick of her tail as she ate her mouse. Silver seemed to relax a bit, knowing her kit was now safe and in good paws, and went to her nest in the Elite den.

Shatterbreeze grabbed the other two mice and headed toward Lunaclaw's den. Kestrelbreeze still lay in one of the nests, her flank rising and falling. Lynxbreeze sat by her, watching Kestrelbreeze. Shatterbreeze dropped the mouse by her, and Lynxbreeze jumped, then calmed herself. "Thanks."

"How is she?" Shatterbreeze asked after Lynxbreeze finished off her prey.

"Any day now." The brown she replied. As if on cue, Kestrelbreeze's eyes fluttered open. Lynxbreeze's expression became one of pure joy.

"Kestrelbreeze! You're alive! Oh, I was-"

"Kestrelbreeze? Who's that?" The fluffy brown-spotted apprentice seemed genuinely flabbergasted. Her hazel eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"

And Lynxbreeze's face fell.

**Remember when I said I'd do a one-shot or spin-off or behind-the-scenes starring Emberpad? This is where it would begin. Should I do it? Let me know!**

**Shatterbreeze: Told you I'd save the day! Kind of...**

**Kestrelbreeze: What? Who are you? *looks at me* Who are you?!**

**Me: Um...Review? **

**Kestrelbreeze: *Looks at reviewers* Who are they?**

**Emberpad: *appears* Where am I? *looks at Kestrelbreeze* Who are you?**

**Kestrelbreeze: Who are-**

**Everyone: Shuddup!**

**Me: *sigh* Starclan, help me. -.-**


	40. Chapter 38: The Warning

Chapter 38: The Warning

Shatterbreeze watched as Lynxbreeze walked with Kestrelbreeze around camp, gently explaining things. Kestrelbreeze's face was lit up with excitement as she was taught about her previous life. Lynxbreeze's face was bright and cheerful, just euphoric by being with her. It sickened Shatterbreeze. She lay her head on her paws.

Star was constantly away, and when he wasn't there, she would think, and her thoughts scared her now. She thought about running back into Stoneclaw's paws, happily ready to take him back. He was her best friend, her almost-mate, her other half. Losing him, even if it was for the better, torn her apart.

Lynxbreeze's status wasn't helping either. She had told Shatterbreeze the night before Kestrelbreeze came out of the coma that she had loved Kestrelbreeze. Truly loved her. Shatterbreeze, while dying on the inside at the painful reminder of Stoneclaw, told her it'd be ok, she was still her friend, etc. In fact, she was almost happy for them.

Star had threatened Stoneclaw after what had happened. Stoneclaw didn't even seem to care for a moment. He looked as bleak and depressed as she felt, but then, he stiffened, then exploded into a fit of rage. It got really bad. Russet and Bracken got hurt trying to spilt them up. Nothing major, but still. They both were scolded harshly, and each had to spend a day in the holders.

Sudddenly, a mouse landed at her paws. Shatterbreeze glanced up to see Star's face. A scab had formed over his forehead, and he flicked his torn ear. "Here. Eat. You need to."

"Not hungry." She mumbled, fixing her eyes on her paws again.

Star sighed, then nudged the light brown rodent closer. He lay down in front of her, facing her, and when she looked up, his eyes peered over the mouse, begging her. She felt herself become pulled into those eyes, and her heart clenched.

"Please." He whispered. "For me."

Shatterbreeze sighed, taking a tiny bite of the mouse, and Star smiled. She took another bite, and felt like her stomach was going to burst. She always felt so full, yet ate almost nothing. _Full of pain ,full of regret-_

"Oh, you mom wants to see you too." Star said. Shatterbreeze nodded, numbly getting to her paws. Star wrapped his tail around her in an awkward hug. "It'll be ok. Tell me what happened when you get back." Shatterbreeze didn't even reliease her head had moved up and down until Star smiled and went into the medicine den.

Shattbreeze trudged across the clearing. Each step was heavy and she felt she was dragging a monster behind her. Staggering oh so gracefully up Bloodrock, she slipped into her mother's den.

"Yes?" Shatterbreeze asked.

Her mother turned around. Her eyes were…something was definitely off about them. Her voice was icy and harsh as leaf-bare.

"It's time for the truth." Darkshard growled. "She should have told you so many moons ago. I will be the one to tell you instead."

Suddenly, her mother's voice returned, begging and sounding hurt and in-pain. "No! Please!"

The harsh voice returned. "Silence!" And a scream erupted from the she-cat's mouth. Shatterbreeze pressed herself against the cave wall, terrified and confused.

"You will meet me, and you will find out the truth, Obscurity. You will never be the same again."

Normally, Shatterbreeze would have stuttered or asked who in the Dark Forest was she talking to, but she felt an odd sense of calm drift over her. "When?"

Her mother grinned. "Tonight, my dear. Tonight, you will know all."

And then her mother collapsed.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I just don't feel like writing today. **

**Since it's a truth chapter, why not?**

**Truthfully, I've been writing Shatter half-depressed. Probably why it's taken such a dark turn.**

**Truthfully, it's just been one of those days. Shatterbreeze is pretty much my mood right now. Numb, sad. No break-ups or anything. Just sad. **

**Truthfully, There has been some days where I felt this story may end because it may not have had an author anymore. **

**You probably don't even want to hear this. I don't blame you. It's whatever. **


	41. Chapter 39: The Truth

**Nikonkey: Shard and Darkshard is the same person. As for Shatter's mother, it's in this chapter. **

**Foxbracken: Thanks :) I needed that. **

**Silverstar: Your review made me smile! Like, REALLY smile. And that's something I hadn't done in a long time. Too long actually. **

**Really? I didn't think it was that good. XD Thanks!**

**Of course! Just PM me a character or review and I'll try to fit it in somewhere. :)**

**If I told you about Stoneclaw X Shatterbreeze or Eclipse, there would be some major spoilers. :p Don't worry! All shall be answered within the next few chapters! (I hope!)**

***Catches the virtual gift* Yay! *pulls out Skittles* How'd you know?! XD**

**Destiny: I know! Hopefully, I can make this story a bit happier! Kestrelbreeze is the happiness for now, that I didn't kill her in a coma or something!**

Chapter 39: The Truth

Shatterbreeze trudged to her nest, ignoring Star's understanding, yet agitated huff. He had tried to get her to eat again, but she refused. She wasn't hungry. Well, that was an understatement; hunger was clawing at her abdomen like a crazy, bloodthirsty warrior, but she chooses to ignore it. Flopping down with as much grace as a rock, she let her eyelids droop down until a welcomed darkness surrounded her.

She awoke, still enclosed by blackness. She could barely distinguish the outline of the black tom in front of her from the background. The only characteristic that stood out was his white paw and icy-blue eyes.

"Welcome." The tom rasped. "Are you ready, Obscurity?"

"What does that mean? Why do you call me that?" Shatterbreeze asked.

"Well, it was what you are, my dear."

"And what are you?"

"A very powerful cat. My name is Scrouge."

"Oh!" the she-cat's eyes lit up. "I know who you are! You're my grandfather!"

"No."

"Well, you're my mother's father. That kind of makes you-"

"No. While that it is true I am Darkshard's father, she is not your mother."

Shatterbreeze looked confused. Then her lips pulled up into a smirk. "Very funny. Ok, ha ha. Joke's over." Her smile faded when his serious look never faltered.

"Your real mother is dead. Her name is Dawnsong."

"Dawnsong? A Thunderclanner? An Unchoosen? That's mouse-dung!"

"Oh really?" the tom raised an 'eyebrow'. "Let's test this theory."

A dark, murky puddle appeared between the two cats. Scrouge flicked his tail at the puddle, and Shatterbreeze took a cautious step toward it. She peered over the edge and saw…

Her. Her black pelt, the same teal eyes. She watched as the tom's tail dipped into the water. Circular waves rippled and flew across the water's delicate surface. It distorted the image of herself, twisting, turning, and bending it until it was unrecognizable. Soon, the water settled.

An orange tabby she with yellow-green eyes peered back at Shatterbreeze. The reflected cat's eyes widened.

"This is your true form, Obscurity. The other is just a disguise." Shatterbreeze marveled at her new fur and eyes for a moment longer.

"There are three things that cats observe while walking at night; the moon, the stars, and the earth. The moon provides light, to guide and to scare away darkness, even though it is surrounded by it. The stars are important too. Even though they are surrounded by darkness, they are far away, burning with hate and jealousy at what the moon shines her light on. The earth holds many things that can't be seen by moonlight. Many secrets kept deep inside it." Scrouge looked at her, an expectant look in his eyes. "I assume you understand what it means."

"Lunaclaw is the moon. She is good surrounded by bad, trying to go to the light and lead others with the same light." Scrouge nodded.

"Star is the stars. He's jealous of Stoneclaw, because he's nice to m- Lunaclaw." Shatterbreeze coughed, trying to cover up her almost-mistake.

"And I'm the earth." She paused. "Does this mean I have more powers?"

"Let me ask you a question to answer your question." Shatterbreeze nodded.

"What does Obscurity mean?" Shatterbreeze shrugged. "It means to keep hidden, to conceal. It means, along with your sight, which no one else can see," A twinkle of humor in the tom's eyes, "you will have other hidden treasures you have to dig within yourself to find. Funny, right? I came up with that." A small chuckle rumbled in his chest.

"But what is my purpose?"

"When Darkshard falls, one of her kin will rise up, and you must ally your kind to meet against it."

"My kind."

"The Powered, my dear. You will conceal their secret abilities and lead them. I know you can do it."

Shatterbreeze looked at the puddle thoughtfully, studying her ginger fur. Scrouge got to his paws. "You will develop more skills in time. For now, it is time to part. Good luck, Obscurity." Shatterbreeze blinked in thanks, and then her eyes closed again.

A paw nudged her side. Blinking, she opened her eyes, and then shut them again. Blinding sunlight had come into the den. Star stood just out of the way so the sun hit her face, warming it.

"Hey, you missed some big news!"

"What? What is it?" She said, yawning and stretching.

What came out of Star's mouth woke her up instantaneously. "Darkshard moved the Competition to tonight!"


	42. Chapter 40: The Beginning

Chapter 40: The Beginning

"What?" yelped Shatterbreeze as she leapt to her paws. "Tonight? What do you mean-"

"I mean tonight!"

"Why?" growled Shatterbreeze, in the middle of a panic. She wasn't ready for this. Not yet! "We're supposed to have another quarter moon!"

"Bloodclan is coming, and she needs warriors. That was her only explanation."

"Dark Forest, why is everything so complicated right now?" She snarled, stomping past Star out into the golden rays of sun. She ignored Star's words and trotted out of camp, breaking into a run when she landed.

First, she isn't the heir to Bloodclan, not even Darkshard's daughter! Second, she has the weight of a prophecy on her shoulders. Next, she's the leader of the feline freaks, and lastly, she has to fight her clanmates with a day's notice.

"Awesome." Shatterbreeze growled quietly. She muttered crossly for a heartbeat longer, then stopped. She gulped in air as fast as her lungs could receive it; she didn't realize she had been running so fast for so long. She gathered her bearings and headed toward the Bloodring, where everyone was training hard. Shatterbreeze sat on the side of the ring to observe.

Dewclaw, Blazeclaw, and Ridgebreeze were fighting Wolfclaw, Robinbreeze, and her brother, Sunclaw. Dark forest was that golden tom fast. Poor Blazeclaw couldn't even place a claw on him. The tom turned and spun with such speed, he could probably beat a Windclan cat at his own game. Robinbreeze was the same way, zipping around Dewclaw while Ridgebreeze and Wolfclaw sparred. Wolfclaw slammed Ridgebreeze into the ground hard. Shatterbreeze shook her head.

Kestrelbreeze was being taught basic moves by Lynxbreeze, as if the grey she was a newly named apprentice. It had been said earlier that Kestrelbreeze would still be competing, despite her memory loss. That bugged Shatterbreeze a bit, and it tore Lynxbreeze apart. She'd been training Kestrelbreeze as much as she could, anything to give her a fighting chance. Shatterbreeze thought they might form an alliance anyway, to help each other.

Stoneclaw and Mistbreeze played feather-grab with Swiftbreeze and Ravenbreeze. Nothing extreme, just careful moves, working on speed and targeting the feather. Stoneclaw held up Swiftbreeze's feather triumphantly. A heart-beat later, Ravenbreeze had grabbed Mistbreeze's dove feather. Stoneclaw smirked, spitting out the feather fluff.

The two cats circled each other, watching the other like a hawk. Stoneclaw lunged, tackling Ravenbreeze, and after a short scuffle, Ravenbreeze was flung away, landing in the dust with a heavy thud. She staggered to her paws, dazed. Mistbreeze padded over to Stoneclaw, shooting a glance at Shatterbreeze. She leaned her head on Stoneclaw's shoulder.

"Wow, Stoneclaw, you're so strong!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks!" he chuckled, flashing her a smile.

Mistbreeze let a playful smirk slid upon her lips, resting her tail over his back, giggling.

Stoneclaw flattened his ears, embarrassed. Shatterbreeze scoffed loudly, and Stoneclaw looked at her, eyes widening. He then looked away in shame. He snuck another glance at Shatterbreeze. No, wait. Not at her, past her. She turned after seeing Stoneclaw's hardened expression to see Star standing there, scowling. Stoneclaw aimed a slight hiss at Star before stalking off, Mistbreeze on his tail.

"What a flirt." Star commented, sitting next to Shatterbreeze. "As soon as she heard about what happened, she was all over him." Star huffed.

"Like flies on crowfood." Shatterbreeze agreed.

Star laughed, then looked at Shatterbreeze. "Are you nervous?"

"Don't have time to be nervous. You?"

"Let's just say I'm special." He said with a smirk.

"Flareio." Shatterbreeze chuckled. Star looked shocked and horrified, which made her laugh harder.

"Are you a Perceivere?" He asked with wide eyes.

"No. Sighterette." She replied calmly, and Star nodded, watching the competitors until it was time.

…

Shatterbreeze resisted grooming her pelt. It was covered in swirls and streaks and dots of mouse blood. It made her stomach twist with disgust, but when she saw every apprentice was covered in it, she began to relax a little bit. Star gave her an encouraging smile. Each apprentice sat in Bloodring, chatting or watching quietly until Darkshard appeared, and the Elites surrounded the ring. Colddusk and Lunaclaw padded forward, joining the other mentors.

Darkshard's voice echoed throughout the dark ring, lit only by moonlight. "Apprentices, now is the time to prove your worth in Bloodclan. I suggest you take this assessment very seriously, as it will decide your fate.

For moons, you have trained to fight, track, and hunt, and now it will all pay off. First event would be hunting. Your mentors will take you to your starting point and tell you when to go."

The cat scurried to find their mentors, and Shatterbreeze fell into step. The procession split apart as each pair went another way. After a while of padding thought the silent, empty forest, the scent of pine trees hit her nose. Shadowclan's old border. Colddusk gave her a smile, and then looked up, watching the moon intently. When the moon reached its highest, Colddusk nodded at Shatterbreeze. She gave him a shy smile before crashing into the thick, swampy undergrowth.

**I have a feeling this is totally going to turn Hunger Games-ish. We'll see. **

**Review!**


	43. Chapter 41: The Revealed

**I know I'm always a mouse-brain! I know I'm never social, that I always sit on my computer all day, even though I do Cross country, drama, soccer, and all this other stuff. You don't have to remind me anymore! I know I'm as good as the fox-dung in the woods behind out house! Great Starclan!**

**Sorry...I needed to vent. I'm just done. I don't even care anymore. Anyway, here's the chapter. Sorry for the rant. **

Chapter 41: The Revealed

Shatterbreeze stalked quietly, her eyes set on a fat fog. Its chest puffed out, letting out a slow croak as it shifted in the stump. Shatterbreeze flicked her tail, taking another pawstep. It took some effort, as the ground was a thick, muddy swamp, and she had to un-stick her paws without moving too fast. She used all of her hind muscles to launch herself forward. Her paws hit the slimy amphibian. She dug her claws into it quickly, and the frog lay still.

"Eww. This is gross. Why are we even hunting frogs and lizards? This is-"

Something twitched a few fox-lengths in front of her. Thick, brown fur, with a bushy tail. Squirrel. She immediately fell into a hunting crouch, forgetting the dead frog. She moved carefully. She shifted her weight on her back legs, ready to pounce.

Suddenly, a golden blur flew out from the bushes, catching the squirrel, and Shatterbreeze, off guard. The squirrel let out a shriek as it was clamped in Sunclaw's jaws. Shatterbreeze yelped, stumbling backward.

"Hey! That was mine!"

"Should have been quicker." Sunclaw spoke around the squirrel's snapped neck. Shatterbreeze bristled, unsheathing her claws. She snarled, launching herself at Sunclaw, but he zipped away. Shatterbreeze landed, growling in anger, when she heard pawsteps behind her. Whirling, she saw Robinbreeze, jaws outstretched, ready to silently steal her prey. _Oh, no, you don't!_

Letting out a battle shriek, Shatterbreeze charged Robinbreeze, bowling her over. The two shes rolled in the mud, tearing each other up. After receiving a few hard hits, Robinbreeze broke loose, sprinting off. Shatterbreeze snorted, picking up her frog and heading toward the border to deposit her catch in a safe place.

It had been two days since the competition began, and today was the final day. Elites and mentors ran border patrols to make sure the apprentices hadn't left Shadowclan's territory, or that no one else would try to move in. A few Windclan warriors helped out as well. The goal, as everyone soon figured out, was to not only catch prey, but hold onto it as well.

It wasn't a problem for Shatterbreeze. She had found a large tree, with an old owl hole where she stores her prey. She carefully picked her way up the tree, settling in her spot. She took inventory: five frogs, now six, along with six lizards and one crow she found picking at a piece of crowfood. She allowed herself to eat the frog she had caught, choking down the odd and revolting taste. Grimacing, she cleaned her face.

She climbed a little higher to her lookout point. From there, she could see pretty far in a variety of directions. On the edge of her vision were Lynxbreeze and Kestrelbreeze, walking slowly and carefully. Wolfclaw was a little to the right, hiding his prey in what appeared to be an old fox or badger den.

A rustle came from below the tree, and a white she cat stepped out, followed by Blazeclaw. Mistbreeze looked around, then smiled. "I can smell her. She's close."

Shatterbreeze smiled as the two cats searched around the tree, then stopped, confused.

"Where did she go? You said you knew where she is and we could raid her!" Blazeclaw snarled. Mistbreeze hissed, swiping at Blazeclaw. Her claws opened up a gash on his forehead. He stood, growling as blood dripped into his eyes. Shatterbreeze had forgotten how shaky alliances had gotten. The only two that were still together were Kestrelbreeze and Lynxbreeze.

Soon, the two split after a bit of fighting, and Shatterbreeze silently climbed down. She flicked her tail, heading away from both of them. She ran for a bit, staying well clear of any scents. She was headed toward the upper corner of Shadowclan territory, bordering Bloodclan. Suddenly, she slowed. The teritory markers veered in a different direction, yet there was more of the swampy territory across the border. It was as if someone had tryied to change the border, or tried to hide something.

_What secret are you keeping?_ Shatterbreeze rolled in a nearby patch of herbs before darting across the border. She dove into the nearest bush, scanning acrefully for any patrols. When no one called for her name, she trotted deeper into the area. A little stream of rainwater bumped and flowed along. She remembered last night it had rained pretty hard, and it got pretty chilly.

A thirst burned in her thoat. Some water would do her some good. As she took one tongue full of water, she spit it out immediately. _What was that horrible taste?!_

She scanned the water to see if she had lapped any frog-dung or something. The water was a little murky, but looked fine. She wondered what it could be. She looked up-stream. Maybe it had been something Twolegs did. Curiosty pulled at her paws, and she slowly crept along the edge, scanning the water.

Then it hit her. A stench so foul and thick in the air that it seemed to her pelt. A grimace that comes over her face as she attempts to breathe shallow. She begins stepping away from the source, gagging. After taking a second to try to settle the frog in her stomach, she looked up and saw what the source of the decaying scent that choked the air was.

A ragged, torn body.

Shatterbreeze swallowed loudly, her eyes flickering over the body, studying it. A dark grey pelt. Clumps of fur tangled in its claws, as well as bald, dry blood-encrusted patches of its own. A ladder of ribs jutting out of its scarred frame.

_Eclipse. _

"Oh, Dark Forest." Shatterbreeze stumbled back. Her vision began to twist and turn as she wobbled.

_The dead body disappeared, leaving a pale grey wisp on everything. A patrol of cats, with a ghostly, living Eclipse, appears out of the bushes. _

"No! I don't want to see this!" _Shatterbreeze screams, but she can't close her eyes. _"Eclipse, run!"_ Shatterbreeze howls at the figures, but they take no notice. _

_Chill growls. "We're here."_

_Eclipse growls, rolling her neck. It gives a loud pop. "I'm not going anywhere without a fight."_

"_Then, elder, you can DIE!" Chill snarls, launching himself at her. Bracken and Ripple join in, clawing and biting the old she. Silver hangs back, calling out words of encouragement to the toms, but Shatterbreeze could tell her heart was defiantly not in it. Silver's voice seemed to echo across the small clearing, although her lips never moved. "This could be Emberpad one day, being torn apart. I will not let that happen, ever."_

_Eclipse tears her claws through Bracken's muzzle before kicking Ripple in the jaw. Cinder jumps in, grabbing the she's tail and giving it a hard tug. Eclipse lets out a yowl of pain, and she's stunned long enough for the others to pin her thrashing form down. Eclipse's thoughts rings out. _

"_Shatter, if you ever find my body, you now know the truth behind 'The Meadow'. There is a Windclan cat by the name of Halfpaw. She is a Perceivere. Find her, gather the Powered, and fight back."_

_Chills jaws clamped onto her neck. Blood bubbled and pooled around his fangs. He let go, watching with a twisted smile on his face as she choked on her own blood. Her voice sounded weaker. "I believe in you, Shatterbreeze. Remember me." With her last gasp for air, her eyes fluttered close. _

_Chill spat bloody saliva on the body. "Let's go." Chill led the cats away, and the scene ended. _

Shatterbreeze found herself curled up on the forest floor, sobbing hard. She picked herself up, brushing away the leaf litter that stuck to her fur. She laid her eyes on the body one more time before heading back before she was caught. _I will remember you, Eclipse. Always. _


	44. Chapter 42: The New Knowledge

**Thought we might need a break from Shatterbreeze's sadness chapter. D:**

**Wasn't sure what to call this one, but since Halfpaw is going to be stressed a little more, I figured the title should relate to her. :)**

**If I missed a Bloodclan cat that was submitted, I am SO sorry! Just PM me and I'll put him/her in right away! I'll give them their own chapter even! Maybe...Idk. .-.**

Chapter 42: The New Knowledge

A blue-grey she wandered around, looking for food, unknown that she was being watched by a patrol. A light grey tabby with dark navy blue eyes gave a low growl from the bush across the street.

The she-cat backed away from the trash pile she was sniffing, frightened, and Storm rushed forward. He bowled over the she, slamming her shoulders into the concrete. She flinched, crying out for help.

He ran a claw down her face and across her neck slowly, not hard enough to break skin. "And what did you think you were doing, hunting on Bloodclan territory, kitten?" He gave a dark smile.

The she trembled, speechless. She found her voice, stuttering nonsense. Storm chuckled, sinking his claws deep into her shoulder. She flinched, biting back a yelp. Suddenly, a little Tortoiseshell blur weakly ran into Storm.

"Leave her alone!" the little she squeaked, trying to sound mature and menacing.

"Get lost, runt." He easily pushed her away with his hind leg, and she tumbled backwards. A little red she joined the tortoiseshell. "Sorrel, are you ok? Storm, leave her alone!"

"I don't have to take orders from a kit." He sneered.

"But you do have to take them from me."A voice echoed in the alleyway. Storm looked up to see Talon, along with Comet and Lily, approaching.

Comet raised an 'eyebrow'. "What's going on here?"

Red spoke before Storm could. "He called us kits! And he attacked this she!"

"She was just looking for some food!" Sorrel echoed.

Storm growled. "She's a trespasser, and if we let her go trampling all over our territory, she'll eat anything, and then what will fill _your_ big mouth?" He said in Red's face, who hissed.

Lily flicked her tail, and Sorrel and Red joined their mentors. Lily looked over the cat, whose ribs were clearly visible through her pelt. "She's starving." The she nodded vigorously.

"Let her up." Talon spoke. When Storm didn't move, Talon unsheathed her claws. "Storm. I said, let her up." Storm slowly retracted his claws, getting off of the she.

Comet smiled. "What's your name?"

"Sk-sky. I was only looking for some scraps. I swear I wasn't going to take much. I-"

"It's alright." Lily said, and Sky quieted, trembling slightly. Talon watched her for a moment. "How would you like to join our clan, until you get back on your paws?"

Sky's eyes lit up like the sun. Before she could agree, Storm snarled. "No! We will not have-"

"Last I checked, I was the Second. It does not matter if you are related to one or not, speak out of line again, and Snipe will have your pelt as his nest lining." Talon threatened. She flicked her tail, signaling Sky to follow, and the patrol filed after her. Storm muttered and followed behind, glaring at Sky.

Sorrel ran up to Sky, and sniffed her pelt. "What clan are you from? You reek!"

"Sorrel!" Red and Lily scolded.

"No, it's fine. I'm a loner. I've had to live in a sewer for a while. It's probably the smell of Twoleg waste." Sky flushed, embarrassed.

"You can hardly notice. When you get to Bloodclan, you can take a bath, have a meal, and the Tenderfoots can make you a nest." Comet smiled.

Sky smiled too, and when they reached The Main, Sky stopped, mesmerized. The patrol went past her with Storm in the rear. Storm bumped into her. "Look, Twoleg trash, if you think you can come in here and mess up my future clan, you're dead wrong. I don't care where you came from, but if I were in charge, know you would have been shreds in my claws." He growled, stalking off to his den.

Sky shook a little, hurrying to catch up with the others.

…

Halfpaw grabbed a mouse from the fresh-kill pile, heading toward the elder den. Most apprentices hated Elder duty, but she loved it. She didn't mind cleaning nests or checking for ticks. She loved Tornheart's stories, and even though he was a bit grouchy at times, Frozensoul's stories were sometimes good too.

She entered the den along the gorse wall, looking around. Tornheart was napping, but Frozensoul turned his head, narrowing his eyes at the she. She quietly waited for his signal to come in. After a few heart-beats, Frozensoul flicked his ear. She entered, and he spoke. "Is that mouse?"

"Yes, for you. I know it's your favorite." He nodded, taking the mouse and tucking in. Suddenly, Halfpaw felt something flicker in her vision. The den had darkened into shadows, and a gold stream flowed out of Frozensoul and into her. She was filled with knowledge, and it seemed like a normal thought. The last word escaped her lips, and her vision returned to normal.

"_Shadowcontre."_

"What did you say?" Frozensoul snapped, tense as a hunted rabbit.

"I…I don't…" Suddenly, it all came back to her, clear as the sky. "_Shadowcontre_. The ability to make one's shadow come alive-"

"Yes, yes, I know what I'm capable of. How did you-" It dawned on the old cat. He blinked in complete shock. "You're a _Perceivere."_

"A what? What does that-" The knowledge flickered again. "Oh."

"I can't believe it. In all my years, I thought I'd never see one. Hey, Tornheart." He nudged the denmate with his foot. Tornheart grumbled, blinking away the sleep. "Halfpaw here is a _Perceivere_."

Halfpaw expected for him to look at Frozensoul like he had bees-for-brains, but he looked as shocked as Frozensoul had been. "My Starclan. And to think, me, a lonely _Flightious_, could meet one so powerful." The tom croaked, his scarred muzzle

"What in Starclan's name are you talking about? I'm just a Windclan apprentice, not a powerful cat." Halfpaw flicked her stump of a tail. "And what is a-"

The den darkened, and a golden stream flew from the elder to the apprentice. A soft voice filled her head.

_One with the ability of quick feet, or speed. A Flightious. _

She blinked. The den was lit again, and Tornheart chuckled. Frozensoul gave her a small smile.

Halfpaw looked at the two elders. "Can you tell me a story? One that will explain all of this." Tornheart nodded, and Frozensoul stretched, yawning. Halfpaw settled down, listening intently to every descriptive word that seemed to float out of Tornheart's mouth.

_**Sky might have some importance later. I'm not sure yet. We'll see. :D**_

_**Review, please! **_


	45. Chapter 43: The Bird Hunter

**Now back to the competition!**

Chapter 43: The Bird Tracker

Shatterbreeze blinked at the call of someone. Groaning, she got to her sore paws, trudging out of the den. She was joined by other sleepy apprentices, who had all just come back from the Hunting Competition. It was the second part of the test: tracking. The clan gathered under Bloodrock.

Darkshard seemed cheerful as she spoke to the apprentices. I have the results from the hunting. In first place, with twenty pieces of prey, is Stoneclaw." Everyone yowled in congratulations. Stoneclaw smiled, sticking out his chest with pride as he soaked up his praise. Shatterbreeze and Star scoffed, rolling their eyes.

"Second place, Star, with nineteen pieces." Cheers rose up again. "And in third, Shatterbreeze, with fifteen pieces." Shatterbreeze gave a shy smile as her clanmates' voices rang out.

Darkshard quieted them. "It is only the beginning. Now, the tracking event will begin. Your mentor will have a feather. The objective is to find them using only the feather. The challenge; each feather smells like something different, and you won't know which mentor has which feather scent. Find your mentor the fastest, and look for the clues. That is all." Each cat nodded, showing their understanding, and each apprentice was led to their starting point.

Shatterbreeze sprinted toward the undergrowth, inhaling the air deeply. She twitched her nose, picking up a scent. Waterfowl of some kind, a duck maybe. She parted her jaws, trying to piece together the previous events she gathered from the trail.

"Someone…came this way…doubled back…and…" She took a deep breath, smiling. "This way!" She charged through a hedge. Suddenly, she was stabbed from everywhere. She yelped as the thorn bush ensnared her even more. _A trap! I was tricked! _Tiny cuts appeared all over her body as she lashed out. She growled, lunging at the branchs and snapping them with her fangs. Some of the thorns cut her gums as she bit her way out.

She collapsed onto the ground, panting. She struggled to her paws, zapped of what little energy she had. _Got to find Colddusk. _She looked around, scanning the area. She took another breath. The trail had veered at the last moment to avoid the bush, going around it. A clump of silver fur was caught in one of the thorns. Shatterbreeze sniffed it.

"Of course. Ripple. I forgot Ridgebreeze was his new apprentice. He'd want him to toughen up." She signed. She ran away from the bush, opening her stride to achive more speed. Finally, she hit another trail.

"Ripple had a duck feather. Interesting." She looked at the faint, large paw prints in the mud before her. "So the feather reflects the cat? The clues…" She took a deep breath. _Cardinal. That must be Russet. _

After following a few more trails, she found out a lot. Chill had a Mockingbird feather, for a Mockingbird is a grey, aggressive bird. Silver, known for her intelligence, received a crow feather. The Blue jay feather was given to Tanglewhisper and the Bluebird to Twilightwhisper. But what was Colddusk?

"He has white fur. What bird has white feathers?" She thought out loud. "A lot of birds have white feathers. Maybe with his kitty-pet roots? What bird is found by the Twolegs?" She began to pace to help her think. "White. Twoleg bird."

Suddenly, it dawned on her. "A Dove. It's a dove!" She took off, searching for anything that smelled like her target. Finally, she found the scent crawling up a tree. She leapt, embedding her claws in the bark. She scrambled to the branch, following the wafting scent. It drifted by some berries, and Shatterbreeze smiled, knowing her suspicions were correct. Soon she found Colddusk sitting on a branch, smiling down at her.

"Well done. I actually think you're the first. A few apprentices were convinced I was their mentor, and tried to climb. It was quite funny." He said with a chuckle.

Shatterbreeze laughed, then the mentor and apprentice climbed down, heading back. True to Colddusk's thoughts, she was the first one, and was praised by Darkshard. She sighed, tucking into a piece of prey as she settled down until the next event: The Bloodring fight.

**Question of the chapter (and please don't turn this into a full-out war!): Team Star or Team Stoneclaw?**

**Review!**


End file.
